¡Quiero ser Rikudo Sennin! Re-escrito
by Racon Omega 98
Summary: Minato y Kushina jamás le contaron a nadie sobre su relación o el nacimiento de su hijo. Debido a ello Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze cargo con el ostracismo y el odio de toda Konoha a su espalda. Sin embargo, despues de que su mejor amigo; Kurama, lo salvara de morir, Naruto encontró las armas de Rikudo Sennin. ¡Que el mundo se prepare para el Nidaime Rikudo Sennin!
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto no me pertenece le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Bien, hola mis queridos lectores, quiero aclarar que obviamente este no es un fic mío, es uno de los muchos fics de Toaneo07.**

 **Yo solamente pedí permiso para continuar tan maravillosa historia.**

 **Quiero aclara que tanto el que la historia tenía algunos errores y las cosas que han cambiado con respecto al canon, sumado a que lo adaptare a mi manera habrá cosas que cambiare con respecto al fic original, pero la trama seguirá siendo la misma.**

 **Bueno, con todo eso dicho solo me resta decir…**

 **ACCIÓN**

 **Capitulo 1: La Decisión que Marco al Mundo.**

En el paisaje mental de alguien que todos conocían en Konohagakure no Sato, el Kyuubi no Youko, una criatura de un poder inimaginable, que hacía temblar a ejércitos y que había masacrado a millones de seres…

Lloraba fuertemente mientras que con sus colas acurrucaba a un pequeño niño, con cabello rubio puntiagudo, 6 marcas de bigotes en la cara, tres a cada lado y con apenas ocho años de edad.

Era la primera vez que el Bijuu de nueves colas lloraba por algo desde la muerte de su padre.

Muchos dirían que los demonios son seres hechos de odio y muerte.

Eso es cierto pero también son seres con libre albedrio, además de ello, pese a ser considerados demonios los Bijuus eran seres con muchas más emociones que solo odio, pero el trato recibido por los humanos no les ha dejado mostrar ese lado "amigable" pero como hicieron el Yonbi y el Hachibi, pueden dejar a un lado su naturaleza destructiva y tener una personalidad un poco más… amigable.

— _ **Esos malditos y estúpidos humanos**_ —Pensó el zorro demonio de las nueve colas con furia e ira desenfrenada, maldecía al Yondaime por su idiotez al sellarlo en su propio hijo, maldecía a Kushina por su ingenuidad al creer en las palabras de su esposo cuando ella misma vio como es la vida de un Jinchuriki de primera mano, maldecía a Mito por guardar sus putos secretos, maldecía a Madara por haberle puesto en este predicamento y sobre todo, maldecía al maldito Sandaime por su hipocresía.

En resumen maldecía a todo el mundo por lastimar a su último contenedor.

A diferencia de lo que muchos podrían pensar, Naruto Uzumaki tuvo una vida muy, MUY diferente a la ya conocida, su vida fue la consecuencia de las malas decisiones que le costaría la estabilidad mundial en el futuro y ese era que;

Minato Namikaze no le dijo a absolutamente a nadie que Kushina Uzumaki era su esposa y que esperaban un hijo.

Una simple decisión que volvió menos que una mierda la vida de un pobre infante.

Kyuubi tenia que admitir que fue gracias a esa estúpida decisión que consiguió obtener un poco de humanidad pero a la vez le dio una muestra más de lo asqueroso que es la raza humana.

Minato Namikaze comenzó a salir con Kushina Uzumaki cuando era mas joven y decidieron mantener su relación en secreto, en lo mayores de los secretos, tanto que ni el Sannin Jiraiya o el Sandaime, Hiruzen Sarutobi, supieran en lo absoluto de su relación.

Después hubo una boda donde el único que fue como testigo de la boda fue el mismísimo Bijuu, algo que le hizo gracia durante meses pero le hizo sentir un poco raro por ello.

El matrimonio entre ellos continuo y parecía que era el amor más puro que el ser de Chakra jamás había oído o visto, fue casi tal como la relación entre Rikudo Sennin y su esposa hace ya miles de años.

A la luz del día, Kushina y Minato no se juntaban casi, para muchos parecía los mejores amigos, pero en la intimidad eran simplemente una pareja casada y enamorada.

Minato decidió mantener su matrimonio en secreto para evitar que sus enemigos, tanto de Kumo e Iwa atacaran a su esposa y cuando se entero sobre el próximo nacimiento de su hijo, cometió el error de aun seguir guardar el secreto, Kushina cometió el error en ser tan ingenua. Nombro al niño como Naruto al honor de uno de los libros que escribió su adorado sensei. Con el pasar el tiempo se hizo evidente que estaba embarazada e hizo público a algunos pocos el nombre de su hijo sin saber asegurando el linaje del tercer Jinchuriki y su legado como Namikaze.

Así paso el tiempo y sucedió la tragedia del nacimiento del mocoso, apareció aquel sujeto con un poder y aura que le recordó a Madara Uchiha pero…

Hubo algo muy diferente en el.

El enmascarado que posteriormente seria conocido como "Tobi" libero del cuerpo de Kushina al Kyuubi y, en una serie de sucesos donde la bestia fue controlada por el Sharingan, el Kyuubi termino dentro de Naruto, sus padres murieron con una mayor parte de la población de Konoha y así inicio la vida del tercer Jinchuriki del Kyubi.

Claro, si es que lo que Naruto vivió se puede llamar vida.

El Kyuubi tenia que admitirlo a regañadientes, la vida de Naruto fue peor que de lo que podía haber imaginado.

Y todo fue por culpa de Minato, Kushina, Mito y Sarutobi.

Mito debió de decirle a la población de Konoha que ella era una Jinchuriki, explicar que era un Jinchuriki, obviamente no obtendría el rechazo de la aldea por haber sido la esposa del Shodaime Hokage, pero la muy estúpida dudo y no lo hizo, su estúpida decisión llevo a que Kushina no fuera conocida como una Jinchuriki, ciertamente, ellas fueron sus peores carceleros y Kyuubi siempre dirá que Naruto Uzumaki fue su mejor Jinchuriki que tuvo que soportar y lo puro que aun se mantuvo contra todo el dolor que padeció le impresiono cada vez mas.

El Sandaime fue la parte clave del asunto, el no sabia quien era el niño pero le atribuyo como hijo de Kushina pero al no saber que Naruto era hijo del Yondaime, se lleno de odio.

Por respeto a la mujer de Uzu dejo vivir al niño pero no hizo jamás nada por el y en especial no puso la ley de no hablar sobre el Kyuubi o lo sucedido en aquel día, solo tenia a la veinticuatro horas vigilancia al niño para que no fuera lastimado físicamente… no demasiado.

Pero NO señor, el peor dolor es siempre es el del corazón.

Naruto fue públicamente llamado el propio Kyuubi y como todos sus hermanos y hermanas vivió en el mismo infierno, solo que muchísimas veces peor.

Sin la protección o cuidado del Sandaime, Naruto vivió en la soledad absoluta, recluido como un animal rabioso, ni siquiera conociendo lo que era el afecto, a los tres años fue echado del orfanato y por el desprecio visible de la aldea hacia a él, Naruto tenia que vivir en el bosque y tratar de sobrevivir en lo peores de los horrores que cualquiera puede imaginar.

Los niños jamás se le acercaban, todos le decían demonio, en más, Naruto aprendió su nombre fue en la primera reunió con Kyuubi a los tres años. Fue en un momento que Naruto fue apaleado por una gran turba de persona y el zorro de las nueve colas tuvo que poner Chakra extra para que el chico no se muriera.

La reunión fue de lo más interesante, en vez de mostrar odio, disgusto, miedo u otra clase de emoción Naruto simplemente lloro, lloro de alegría, algo que trastoco el ennegrecido corazón del Bijuu para siempre.

Al igual que Killer Bee, Yagura o Gaara, Naruto desesperado por la soledad recurrió al causante de su dolor pero a… diferencia de los mencionados anteriormente.

Naruto solo quería a un amigo, no un arma para matar, no para volverse más fuerte, no para venganza u otra razón.

Naruto simplemente quería un amigo.

Y así fue, de manera extraña y un poco bizarra, la pureza en Naruto logro entablar con el Kyuubi una relación de familia, casi como la relación de un padre con un hijo en la que el zorro jamás dejo de sorprenderse del rubio.

Aun cuando todos lo odiaban.

Aun cuando el Hokage era frio con el.

Aun cuando comía de la basura.

Aun cuando ya había sido apuñalado tantas veces que ya no podía contarlas.

Aun cuando lo ahorcaron, aun cuando le prendieron fuego, todo eso y mas tortura, el chico jamás sintió algún altivo de odio hacía alguien.

No odiaba a nadie.

Eso era innatural, la única vez que el Kyuubi había visto aquello fue dos veces, el mismo Rikudo Sennin y su segundo hijo, Asura Senju, porque el Rikudo Sennin fue bondadoso y de corazón puro con el que le dio un nombre:

Kurama.

El chico era tan puro, aun con todo el odio del mundo lo era, su ingenuidad y sinceridad hizo que el Kyuubi simplemente lo aceptara no como su carcelero sino casi como su hijo, a tal punto que le conto todo lo que sabia.

Y por ello fue que terminaron en la situación actual.

Naruto sintió rabia, si, sintió rabia y enojo pero no sintió odio hacia su padre cuando Kurama le explico lo que paso, le había pasado tantas cosas por las decisiones de su "padre" que no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionado con el junto con sentirse decepcionado de su "madre", y cometió el primer error de ir hacia el Hokage y cometió el segundo error de decirle sobre su descubrimiento, que era el hijo del Yondaime Hokage.

Eso no le agrado al Sarutobi y eso fue por lo que el Kyuubi maldecía al hombre por ser un maldito y jodido hipócrita, hablando sobre la "voluntad de fuego" de "proteger a los demás para volverse más fuerte".

Oh, pero que si tenia la aptitud de tratar mal al chico con frialdad e ignorar su mera existencia, fue por eso que en ese momento grito furioso de que lo que Naruto había dicho era una vil mentira y presa del odio echo a Naruto fuera del edificio del Hokage y ordeno a sus Anbu que no siguiera mas al niño, que se la velara el mismo.

Sin saberlo las palabras del Sandaime fue rumoreada después en las filas Shinobis causando furia en ellos por las palabras de Naruto de creer que él fue el hijo de Minato, algunos lo pensaron tales como el clan Inuzuka, Aburame y Uchiha que siempre fueron parcial hacia el chico, pero eso no evito que una tumulto de Shinobis furiosos atacaran al rubio un solo día después, causándole un montón de dolor físico y peor aun un enorme dolor emocional.

Eso es lo que nos lleva a la situación actual, el porque el Bijuu mas poderoso de todos lloraba por segunda vez en toda su existencia.

Si uno podía ver fuera del paisaje mental _quizás_ se podía entender.

Actualmente la zona donde se encontraba era un poco alejado de lo que eran los restos de la aldea oculta entre los arboles, una que desapareció durante en la primera gran guerra ninja, una pequeña aldea que se encontraba en el punto exacto entre Iwa, Taki, Kusa.

En un árbol se encontraba el cuerpo ensangrentado por todas parte de Naruto siendo sostenido entre sus manos que estaba siendo empalada por una Katana oxidada por una cuerda, sus brazos estaban pegados y se podía ver que de manera grotesca como tres placas de metales empalaban entre si los dos brazos juntos que dejaba brotar una gran cantidad de sangre, el torso del joven se podía ver grandes cantidades de quemaduras que lentamente se regeneraba aun contra las barras de metal que tenia incrustada en el pecho y estomago y finalmente las piernas se le podía ver unos que otros hueso, dando a entender que se empeñaron en rompérsela al pobre infante.

Naruto fue llevado ahí por los ninjas que le habían atacado y creyeron que era mejor que se muriera ahí y ahí seria la zona donde unos años después aparecería de nuevo el Kyuubi y que si tenían suerte, atacara a otra aldea, lastima que eso no se cumplirá.

— **¡No! ¡No dejare que mueras Naruto!** — Grito fuertemente Kurama mientras miraba al niño entre sus colas. Ese era la imagen mental de "su propio yo" de Naruto que demostraba lo cansado que estaba mentalmente, el Kyuubi velaba con cuidado su sueño y ya hace tiempo que había atravesado la reja para poder estar cerca de su amigo, Kurama honestamente podía haber tomado control sobre el chico y haber comido su alma para tomar control sobre su cuerpo, pero Naruto le mostro tal confianza y entrega que le había permitido ya hace años estar con el en esa jaula cuando iba a su paisaje mental, y por eso la sola idea de abandonarlo no entro en ningun momento en su mente.

Kurama se concentro en su Chakra y abrió los ojos consternado al no sentir alguna emoción maligna en el— _ **¡Aun no hay malicia en su alma! ¡¿Acaso aun no odia a esa maldita aldea? ¡Es imposible! ¿Acaso el Kit es tan bondadoso como lo fue Rikudo Sennin? ¡No importa ahora!**_ —El enorme zorro envió todo su Chakra para asegurar la vida de su contenedor.

Chakra que tomo la forma de nueve colas que de improvisto rodearon a Naruto dándole el manto de un zorro y rápidamente sus heridas eran completamente curadas, la gran mayoría de ser exacto, sus piernas, las quemaduras y la mayor parte de las heridas internas fueron sanadas satisfactoriamente pero parecía que los ninjas de Konoha supieron contrarrestar este contratiempo ya que las barras metálicas en el cuerpo de Naruto no podía ser retiradas y si no lo hacia… Naruto moriría desangrando ,el Kyuubi rugió frustrado. No le gustaba, pero debía de tomar el control del cuerpo de Naruto y aunque fue por el alma pura de Naruto que las nueves colas estaban libres aun sin afectar el sello, el acceder la segunda fase seria mas perjudicial que beneﬁcioso para su "Kit".

El Kyubi gruño y concentro su Chakra hasta disminuir las colas a cuatro y haciendo que el cuerpo de Naruto se transformara en la segunda fase de Jinchuriki, es decir, cuando el Chakra mismo de un Bijuu cargado con Youki es absorbido en la piel del Jinchuriki convirtiéndole en un ser casi hecho de Chakra puro.

Naruto se transformo en su forma de cuatro colas pero esta vez fue Kurama quien tenia el control completo de su cuerpo.

Con gran fuerza, el zorro en el cuerpo de su Jinchuriki libero sus brazos en un agustinos momentos de las estacas de metal y con un movimiento de su cuerpo se soltó de la cuerda que le tenia suspendido para posteriormente caer al suelo sumamente malherido.

Kurama gruño fastidiado, aun cuando logro quitar y liberar las ataduras, aun el cuerpo de su contenedor sigue en un muy mal estado, en especial la perdida de sangre lo tenia muy débil además sobre la quemadura extrema de piel causada por la transformación.

Desactivo su Chakra haciendo que el cuerpo del chico volviera a la normalidad aun con toda su piel al rojo vivo por el despellejamiento al acceder a la segunda fase.

Esperaba que aquello haya ayudado, porque si no y moría, se aseguraría de exterminar a hasta los cimientos a Konoha cuando regresara del infierno.

Una amenaza que con gusto cumpliría.

Sin saberlo en lo absoluto, Kurama le daría una ayuda a una persona que cambiaria el mundo de manera drásticamente y lo raro de asunto fue que ya había sucedido aquello por dos seres similares en el pasado, un humano que comprendía a la humanidad y que deseaba la paz para eliminar el odio del mundo y un demonio que nació de la oscuridad pero que termino viviendo dentro de ese humano.

Una nueva era se abrirá y Bijuu junto con Jinchuriki serán los indicados para hacerlo realidad.

La nueva era.

La venida del Nindaime Rikudo Sennin (Segundo Sabio de los Seis Caminos)

 **YYYY CORTE.**

 **Bien, como dije al principio este Fic no es originalmente mío, sino que es de Toaneo07 Ver2.0**

 **Es un fic con gran potencial que yo le pregunte si podía continuarlo.**

 **Además de ello, debido a los cambios que ha tenido el Canon tendré que cambiar un poco la historia, pero el argumento seguirá siendo el mismo, además de ello que Naruto será un poco más fuerte o más débil según se vea, el cambio más grande es que en este Naruto no será una blanca palomita que no siente odio, bueno, no sentirá odio hacía Konoha pero tampoco le agradara.**

 **Otra cosa destacable será que en este Kurama esta completo (Además que no será fem… Sniff a pesar que es de mis parejas favoritas T.T)**

 **Naruto tambien encontrara las armas de Ginkaku y Kinkaku, dominara los 5 elementos (no todos de golpe), dominara bastantes sub elementos además de crear nuevos (Pueden enviarme por reviews los que ustedes quieren que aprenda) y sobretodo… ¡HABRA CAMBIOS EN LOS HAREMS!**

 **No muchos claro.**

 **Las chicas que estarán con Naruto por el momento son:**

 **Yugito (Definitiva)**

 **Fuu (Definitiva… creo que iba a terminar con Han pero, meh :v)**

 **Fubuki (Definitiva)**

 **Tayuya (Definitiva)**

 **Kin (Definitiva)**

 **Temari (No definitiva… ósea que no se si estará a pesar de todo)**

 **Fem Haku (Para mi Haku siempre será mujer :v, ese es uno de los cambios mas grandes que habrá)**

 **Hinata (Pese a que no me queje que la pusieran con Sasuke para mi queda mejor con Naruto… además de que así me ahorro la guerra que habrá en los comentarios :v)**

 **Bueno algunas parejas seguirán iguales como Utakata/Shizune, ese es uno de mis favoritos ^.^**

 **Bueno, con todo eso dicho se despide de ustedes…**

 **OMEGA.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto no me pertenece le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Segundo capitulo gente bonita**

 **ACCIÓN**

 **Capitulo 2: La Armas de Rikudo Sennin**

En una cueva oscura, húmeda y sumamente oculta de todo mundo que se encontraba en un pequeño valle entre las fronteras de Kumo, Konoha y Oto se podía ver la figura casi moribunda de un joven de unos ochos o menos años de edad con una camisa naranja oscura pero llena de una gran cantidad de sangre seca además de otros agujeros causado por las estacas, un pantalón negro que al igual que su ropa estaba casi roja por su propia sangre.

El joven Naruto Uzumaki había sobrevivido, a duras penas pero lo hizo, en realidad fue gracias al zorro que logro sobrevivir pero el dolor muscular, las quemaduras extrema de piel, la perdida de sangre, la desnutrición, la fatiga entre otros factores tenia a Naruto en estado bastante lamentable, aun para los estándares shinobis y aunque tenia la habilidad curativa de su Bijuu trabajando en el, sus heridas no podían ser curadas tan rápido.

Naruto pensó con tristeza por lo sucedido, ya no tenia hogar a donde ir, bueno, nunca considero a Konoha su hogar del todo y ahora que le habían echado de la aldea y sino fuera por que Kurama estaba en buenos termknos con el, no habría sobrevivido.

Y aun a pesar de todo, no sentía odio.

Es que simplemente no podía, no podía odiarlos.

Una de la habilidades que le había otorgado el ser el Jinchuriki de Kurama, aparte del aumento de los cincos sentidos a niveles monumentales, regeneración acelerada y una inteligencia sagaz fue la habilidad sensorial de detectar las emociones negativas.

No le gustaba el odio, sobretodo porque eso era lo que sentía con la gran mayoría de las personas en la aldea, no le gustaba el odio, le hacia sentir muy, muy mal y aprendió no desear odio.

Otra razón del porque Naruto no podía odiar a Konoha es porque por su habilidad sensorial le permitía no solo detectar el odio sino la tristeza, el dolor, la furia, la malicia y la soledad entre otras.

Y todos aquellos que le despreciaban, a excepción de los niños en su infinita ignorancia, sentían muchísima tristeza, ellos perdieron a alguien durante el ataque de Kurama o mejor dicho en el ataque de quien controlo a Kurama, ellos tenían excusa al odiar, una no demasiado valida pero era una excusa a fin de cuentas.

Así que Naruto ya había aprendido ya hace mucho a perdonar, pero eso no quería decir que fuera algo que olvidaría, podía perdonar pero ¿olvidar?

No podía hacer eso.

No _iba_ a hacer eso.

En resumen, ya no tenía hogar en Konoha.

— **Eres un grandísimo tonto.**

—Si, si. Ya se, Kurama. "Eres muy ingenuo" "No puedes ser amable con todos" "Ya deja de restregarte en mi pelaje"—Repetía Naruto todo lo que su amigo le había dicho—Pero así soy yo, no puedo odiar a la aldea, ellos perdieron a alguien muy importante para ellos. Así es la raza humana, amamos, odiamos… el mundo no es justo porque nosotros debemos pelear para hacerlo justo. La determinación y la voluntad definen el espíritu. Nos hace celebrar la victoria o lamentar la perdida de alguien a quien amamos. Somos egoístas porque tenemos el derecho de hacerlo y, al perder a alguien, tendemos a ver al culpable de perderlo con odio porque somos posesivos… sobre todo con nuestros seres queridos.

— **Para ser un niño, eres muy sabio Gaki. Los humanos son seres incompletos, esa es la verdad.**

—Lo somos porque si fuéramos perfectos o un solo ser si bien anularíamos lo peor de nosotros tambien anularíamos lo peor. Pero cuando nos juntamos, cuando estamos unidos, allí estamos… "completos", Kurama. Somos egoístas porque tenemos el derecho a pelear por nuestras convicciones, odiamos el dolor, lo evitamos y lo repudiamos porque aquello nos enseña que las cosas siempre pueden resultar negativamente, la raza humana es egoísta porque siempre quieren la felicidad de uno mismo pero cuando sentimos otra cosa a lo que nosotros queremos, sentimos dolor y es cuando aprendemos que las cosas no siempre serán como queramos, no importa cuando lo quieres. Por otro lado el dolor nos enseña a evitar a aquello que nos causar tanto dolor, otra veces destruimos aquellos que nos lastima pero la verdadera lección es que aprendemos a manejar a aquello que nos hiere y lidiar con ello para no volver ser lastimados.

— **Hmph, Gaki filosofo** —Mascullo el Bijuu por el bueno argumento de su "Kit"— **¿Y cual es tu punto, Gaki?**

—… En Konoha no hay lugar para mi, con esos dos ninjas Uchihas ¿Cómo se llamaban? ¿Shisui e Itachi? Bueno, aparte de ellos y de Inu-nii…no hay nadie que yo le importe en lo absoluto en esa aldea.

Lo dicho por Naruto causo un leve gruñido de parte del Bijuu, absolutamente nadie en la aldea más que los nombrados por Naruto les importaba este. Todos los demás eran unos idiotas que lo trataban con odio, aunque tenía que admitir que el alumno del Namikaze si que era inteligente a diferencia de su maestro, a diferencia de Sarutobi Kakashi Hatake si se dio cuenta de quien era Naruto, pero el hecho de no tener pruebas le impidió demostrarlo o decirlo.

— **(Suspiro) ¿Entonces que?**

—… Aprendí que en Konoha solo hay para mi dolor, no puedo destruir ese lugar, no puedo conllevar el dolor ahí, solamente me deja la primera opción, evitar Konoha, el lugar que me causo tanto dolor. Pero también aprendí sobrellevar otro dolor que tú y yo conocemos bien, Kurama. Seremos objetivos, no importa que hagamos, seremos ninjas, seremos armas para otros, aun cuando sean por motivos sinceros o de buenas personas, nuestro destino es ser usados de alguna manera.

— **Grrrr. Por eso odie estar dentro de tu madre y Mito. Ellas SIEMPRE decían que me tenían sellado solo porque "causaba mucha destrucción", que era un "desastre natural" que "mi poder debía de ser contenido" ¡Que montón de mierda! Eran unas estúpidas humanas mentirosas. Ellas nunca entendieron que yo no busque la destrucción, ella me busco a mí en primer lugar.**

—Kurama… no insultes a mi madre.

— **Olvídalo Gaki, esa es la verdad, aparte del encuentro entre Madara contra Hashirama ¿Has leído o encontrado alguna palabra sobre que cause genocidio en masa en el pasado? ¡No! ¡Yo siempre viví en mi terreno en paz! Lejos de toda civilización humana y eran los ninjas que me atacaban en masas y esos dicen que fui yo el que atacaba.**

—Lo se amigo… no haz tenido un trato justo solo por ser demasiado poderoso

—… **Tus predecesoras se mentían a si mismas, ellas solo justificaban el hecho de que estaba sellado dentro de ellas para creer que su trabajo era más importante, ellas siempre veían en mi un monstruo y no solo un ser de Chakra oscuro, si tan solo sido como tu Kit, quizás… las cosas hubieran sido muy diferentes, pero no. Ellas creían que contenían a un ser del genocidio, quizás lo sería ¡Pero encerrarme y tratarme como si fuera Yami! ¡Eso es una falta de respeto! Por eso jamás les preste atención.**

—No lo se… si ellas no te hubieran tratado así… ¡No seriamos tan buenos amigos, Kurama!

Lo dicho por Naruto genero un nudo en la garganta del Bijuu, el contexto le decía muy bien que Naruto prefería el ser tratado como lo fue que no ser amigo suyo.

Estúpido y adorable Kit.

— **¡Mph! Ellas se hacían las ignorantes, ella creían que no eran simples armas a los ojos de la aldea, ella trataban de convencerse de que eran importante dique para evitar que yo causara destrucción ¡Si claro! Mito controlo parte de mi poder y gano popularidad por todo el continente elemental ¿Y fue escogida como Hokage? ¡No! Y ella era más fuerte que Tobirama pero no lo hicieron porque aun siendo esposa de Hashirama, la veían aun como un arma con gran poder, es igual con Kushina, aun si hubiera sobrevivido no se hubiera convertido en Hokage y eso que tenia el mismo nivel que el Yondaime sin usar al cien por ciento sus técnicas de Espacio-Tiempo. Es verdad lo que dijiste chico, seremos armas a los ojos de las naciones ninjas, quizás habrá una manera de convertirte en Kage, no por nada el contenedor del Sanbi logro hacerlo**.

—Estas bastante enojado ¿verdad? Lo he sentido— Hablo calmadamente el rubio dándose cuenta de ello, era normal las conversaciones que mantenía con su amigo, la ﬁlosofía que tenían era diferente, sobre todo que por el como fue su vida Naruto tuvo que madurar rápido, teniendo un punto de vista muchísimo más maduro que algunos adultos y sus puntos de vistas sobre la raza humana chocaban entre si en algún punto, pero eso era lo divertido.

Al comentar y contemplar sobre las diferentes opiniones y faceta del ser humano es lo que entretenía a Naruto, porque así podía entender mejor a los demás. Por otro lado noto que el Kurama ha estado enojado con lo referente a Konoha, no podía pensar que su Bijuu quisiera destruir a la aldea de manera voluntaria y no solo por simple capricho.

— **Mph…. ¿Como te encuentras? Debes de irte de aquí. Siento el Chakra del Hachibi y la Nibi en Kumo y es mejor estar alejados de ellos—** Intentando cambiar de tema, el zorro decidió mantenerse callado, aun cuando le decía y repetía a Naruto que hiciera venganza o justicia hacia a esa maldita aldea, el rubio siempre se negaba.

Era tan jodidamente puro que le dolia.

—Me alegro, conocer a mis hermanitos Jinchurikis juntos seria genial… pero es cierto, no quiero ser un arma… quiero ver el mundo…. quiero verlo junto a ti, Kurama, juntos como amigos.

—… **Eres un sentimentalista Gaki.**

—Meh, ya me conoces. Oye ¿Te apetece ir al Calle del Fin? Quiero ver ese lugar… nos tomara unas semanas ir ya que no puedo caminar del todo bien.

— **Me da igual, ese lugar me da asco, fue cuando el maldito de Madara me** …—Kurama cayo como un muerto al sentir unas fibras de Chakra que eran demasiado… similares al suyo.— **Naruto, usa la habilidad sensorial** —Ordeno seriamente el Bijuu, Naruto no objeto nada en contra, así que usando aquel poder, logro sentir alrededor de unos dos kilómetros a la redonda hasta que sintió dos firmas de Chakra muy reconocidas para el Bijuu. El zorro se adelanto— **Si, es mi Chakra pero no recuerdo que…. ¿Ah no ser…? ¡Naruto! ¡Ve inmediatamente allá!**

—Ya voy, ya voy—Hablo el rubio con un tono serio y es que raramente su Bijuu le llamaba por su nombre, la situación debía de ser muy seria. Concentrado un poco de Chakra un manto de tres colas se formo encima de su cuerpo y curo levemente sus heridas aun mas rápido pero la sensación de agotamiento aumento, pero ignoro aquello y con el poder extra dio un gran salto para posteriormente correr velozmente aunque tenia cuidado de no presionar mucho sus piernas y no usar su brazo, aunque se sentía un poco mal por la perdida de sangre y el hambre.

Pero aun no se rindió.

Se detuvo a donde había detectado la firma de Chakra que era similar a la de su amigo y lo que encontraron era una gran roca encima de otras un poco mas pequeña, alrededor de ello habían un montón de marcas negras, una que otra formación rocosa rara y finalmente una deformada cascada del tamaño de unos quince metros un poco alejado de ahí pero no parecía natural, Naruto entrecerró los ojos, eso era el escenario de un antiguo combate pero… era de hace ya mucho tiempo, como unos veinte a cuarenta años o mas teorizo el rubio analizando con cuidado la zona.

—Aquí sucedió algo… algo grande… ¿Dónde me dijiste que buscara Kurama?—Pregunto al aire Naruto mientras aun con el manto de tres colas caminaba con cuidado por ese lugar, aun se sentía cansando así que por ello debía de tener cuidado.

— **Bajos los escombros, cachorro** —Señalo el zorro seriamente y Naruto con cuidado uso una garra de Chakra ya formada para levantar las rocas que se encontraba amontonadas una sobre la otra, le tomo diez minutos hacerlo pero logro quitar toda las rocas y ver que era aquello que tenia Chakra del su amigo/hermano/padre y era muy simple:

Dos cadáveres.

Dos esqueletos que se encontraba en una posición donde uno podía pensar que las rocas le cayeron encima causándole la muerte, Naruto arrugo la nariz por el olor de la peste y descubrió que aun había unos que otros restos de carne putrefacta en los dos cadáveres por lo que causaba el mal olor, pero había algo que llamo la atención al rubio y era que los dos tipos tenían ropa negra con un chaleco ninja de Kumo por lo que sabía y ﬁnalmente que en su cabeza había un especie de sombrero de plumas similar a los de un ave.

El Bijuu más poderoso los reconoció inmediatamente y comenzó a reír como un desquiciado por ello.

— **¡Jajajajaja! ¡Conque aquí estaban los cadáveres de esos dos cabrones! Es interesante ver donde murieron estos bastardos habladores.**

—¿Y estos quiénes son Kurama?

— **¡Jajaja cachorro! ¡Estas en una tumba histórica! Lo que ves aquí es la tumba de los hermanos de Oro y Plata, Ginkaku y Kinkaku.**

.—¿No fueron aquellos que terminaron en tu estomago y que hicieron que te diera diarrea?—Pregunto con sorna el rubio

— **¡Grrrr! ¡No tientes tu suerte, Gaki! En fin, claro. Lo recuerdo como si fuera hace solo cincuenta años… dos chicos de unos quince años, Chunins aparentemente, fueron enviados disque a capturarme, la verdad creo que fueron como señuelo para hacerle saber a Kumo en donde me encontraba e intentar capturarme. Como sea, me comí a los dos idiotas y evadí a Kumo, claro que causaba unos que otros destrozos, sip, viejo tiempos.**

—… ¿Y qué más paso?

— **Pues esto sucedió un poco antes de la batalla entre Madara y Hashirama, los dos idiotas seguían vivos en mi estomago por dos semanas, cosa que me molesto y tuve que regurgitarlos. Escaparon porque pudieron absorber una gran parte de mi Chakra en su ser ¿Cómo lo hicieron? Ni puta idea. pero si supe cuando estaba en Mito que esos dos comenzaron a causar destrozos por Kumo. Conociendo a la humanidad los hermanos de Oro y plata se llenaron de odio por haber sido enviando a una misión suicida. Pero esto es lo interesante, estos dos consiguieron en su poder las Armas Atesoradas del Sabio de los Seis Caminos y capaces de manejarlas.**

—¿Armas… atesoradas?

— **Armas creadas de la nada por el poder del mismísimo Rikudo Sennin y con un poder destructivo inimaginable, hay otras creaciones del viejo que no son muy conocidas y sinceramente nadie sabe donde están o como funcionan. Como "El Collar de Seis Magatamas" y otras armas de peligro. El punto fue que solo hay cinco armas que actualmente se sabe que si pertenecieron a Rikudo-Jiji.**

—¿Y qué hacen?

— **Se un poco como funcionan; una es capaz de maldecir a una persona, otra capaz de sacar el alma, otra sellarla completamente, otra manejar los cincos elementos y la ultima capaz de sellar lo que sea con solo nombrarlo. Armas aterradoras pero que consumen una enorme cantidad de Chakra. Un Chunin normal al usarla moriría en quince segundos por la absorción de Chakra.**

—¿Y como hicieron Ginkaku y Kinkaku para usarlas?—Pregunto confundido Naruto mientras usando su garra de Chakra para introducirla dentro del hoyo, pudo sacar un objeto que parecía una calabaza de color arena y que tenia una tela de color negro. Naruto la atrajo hacia él y noto que el objeto absorbía el Chakra del Bijuu de manera perturbadoramente rápida pero de repente se detuvo y comenzó a absorber un poco de Chakra regularmente. Naruto alzo las cejas sorprendido—¿Esta… es una de esas armas?

— **Si, ese es el Benihisago, esta arma tiene una forma de calabaza y tiene la habilidad única de sellar las almas dentro de ella cuando usas la otras armas correctamente pero nadie sabe que el Benihisago tiene otra habilidades, es capaz de absorber Chakra, almas, destruirlas, fuerzas de la naturaleza, etc. Pero es solo en conjunto con el Kōkinjō, que es la cuerda que esta allá.**

—La tengo—Dijo Naruto extendiendo de nuevo la garra de Chakra y tomando el brazo del cadáver que era mas grande, pretendía quitarle una gran cuerda que cubría su antebrazo de color dorado pero simplemente termino arrancándole todo el brazo. Naruto hizo una mueca por el desastre, bueno, no era su culpa que el esqueleto fuera muy frágil pero le dio igual y con cuidado separo el arma del hueso y lo miro con suma atención.

— **Al entrar en contacto con alguien, es capaz de sacar el alma de la victima, estando allí el usuario puede dejarla sellada o destruirla y así impedirle el renacer, transmigrar o revivir, si es cortado por el Shichiseiken entonces es absorbido por el Benihisago, es un poco fácil pero a la vez difícil de entender la fusión de estas armas. Pero escucha, el Kōkinjō tiene otro trucos, como bien te dije cuando toca a alguien saca el alma de la victima tiene las funciones de que si toca algo es capaz de simplemente "Sacarlo" tales que puedes remover quizás hasta Kekkei Genkai en una persona, pero como sea, el punto es que sincronizando el Benihisago y el Kōkinjō puedes ser capaz de absorber técnicas del oponente.**

—Mmmm ok…. ¿Qué es un Kekkei Genkai?... ¡Oh mira eso, una espada!—Como el niño que era Naruto salió corriendo para tomar el objeto que había visto, que actualmente se encontraba dentro del cuerpo esquelético de Kinkaku, por otro lado el zorro se pego fuertemente en su frente con su pata pero no podía culpar al chico, y es que era eso, un niño que apenas tiene ochos años y que no sabia mucho sobre el mundo ninja y si lo sabia era porque el Bijuu le había hablado sobre ello.

Naruto con esfuerzo saco la espada que tenia una forma muy extraña, era larga, plana y ancha, estaba dividida en dos laminas de un metal de color blanco y su forma parecía a la de un especie de abanico pero a Naruto le dio igual, si era un arma del Rikudo Sennin, debía de ser igual de poderosa. La tomo con cuidado y examino si podía encontrar la otra arma y la descubrió en la mano de Ginkaku, se trataba de un abanico de pluma blanco con puntas rojas y al tener las dos armas, su capa de Chakra de tres colas desapareció pero no sintio mucha perdida de su propio Chakra, es mas, Naruto solo sentía que el Chakra del Kyubi no estaba perdiendo mucho.

— **El Bashōsen que tiene la habilidad de lanzar un ataque elemental que el usuario tenga en mente, la arma mas útil piensa muchos, yo sé que otra cualidad de esta arma es otorgarle al usuario el dominio de los cincos elementos mediante un proceso que toma un poco de tiempo. El Shichiseiken tiene la habilidad de cortar el alma y maldecirla. Si la persona maldecida dice la palabra más usada que tenga, será absorbido en el Benihisago, otra habilidad monstruosa es que si cortas al oponente con esta arma serás capaz de lastimar su alma, si bien esto no parece importante, el Chakra se compone de energía física y mental pero a la vez de espiritual y física, por ende al cortar con la espada puedes causar desorden en el sistema del Chakra de tu oponente.**

—Wow, con estas armas estos tipos fueron muy poderosos ¿Cómo habrán muerto?

— **Recuerdo que a Mito le dijeron que su cuñado, Tobirama Senju, murió asesinado por la escuadra Ginkaku, en pocas palabra el Nindaime Hokage murió derrotando a estos dos tipos… pero la realidad fue que el Nindaime Hokage tuvo suerte al derrotar a estos dos.**

—Bueno. Estos tipos dominaban los cinco elementos, eran capaz de absorber los ataques, de cortar y lastimar el alma además de tener parte de tu Chakra y… ¿Cómo pudo derrotarlos el Nindaime Hokage?

— **Suerte más que todo. Los hermanos Oro y Plata nunca pudieron manejar correctamente las armas, en realidad era solo capaz de usarla de manera muy pobre. No obtuvieron el dominio de los cinco elementos, no fueron capaces de atacar el alma del oponente, no eran capaces de absorber los ataques externos, no sabían si eran capaces de absorber los Kekkei Genkai entre otras habilidades.**

—¿Por qué no pudieron?

— **Falta de Chakra, la obtención de los cincos elementos requiere muchísimo Chakra, no se si aquello de absorber Kekkei Genkai sea cierta pero se necesita mucho Chakra para hacer las otras técnicas. Ahora, te diré porque tu no sientes fatigas al tener puestas las cuatros armas y eso que apenas eres un niño de ocho años.**

Ignorando el gruñido de "su Kit" el zorro continuo

— **Es por mi chico, siéntete afortunado. Nosotros los Bijuus tenemos relación con Rikudo Sennin, no lo sabia hasta ahora pero al ver que tu cuerpo no sufre por las armas, me he dado cuenta que quizás seamos los únicos que podamos usarla sin alguna clase de consecuencia. Bien, te explicare que es gracia a que puedo maniobrar mi Chakra y de manera constante pero leve trasmitir Chakra a las armas, ya entendí porque las armas eran peligrosa. No tenían control.**

—¿Control?

— **Imagina una… aspiradora. Una maquina capaz de múltiples funciones pero si no se apaga, la maquina siempre seguirá aspirando y así seguirá hasta que alguien sea capaz de manejarla… pero como no se ha apagado, seguirá aspirando hasta la muerte. Eso son las armas.**

—Creo que entiendo, las armas necesitan Chakra pero con un buen control se puede transferir la cantidad correcta y así estas armas ya no afectara tanto al usuario, supongo que nadie descubrió esto porque muchos se adelantaban en usarla ¡Porque nadie es como mi mejor amigo, el viejo Kurama jejeje!

— **¡Hmph! ¡No moleste Gaki! Pero es cierto, sino fuera por mí ya habrías muerto ya que nuestro Chakra esta conectado y que tienes acceso completo a todo mi poder, es posible que uses todas las armas al máximo nivel. Solo espero que llegue el día que me liberes de esta jaula y me de un lugar tranquilo que me pueda descansar.**

—Si, no importa que te sacara de allí…algún día seré capaz de eso—Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa amistosa recordando que su amigo ya hace mucho le había pedido cambiar su paisaje mental, logro hacer un campo de flores y hierbas con un gran sol rojo. Quizás cuando fuera capaz de modiﬁcar el sello pueda darle un poco de libertad a su amigo, eso y que el zorro le dijo que a pesar del sello Naruto podría acceder a su modo Bijuu si usaba todo su Chakra, aunque lo dejaría mas agotado que las otras transformaciones.

Como si quisiera transformarse en un zorro gigante que causa que todos se caguen de miedo y causar desastre publico.

En Kumo, Iwa y Suba Killer Bee, Han y Gaara estornudaron mientras Ichibi, Gobi y Hachibi se sentía insultados.

Naruto con cuidado se sentó en el suelo, simplemente a lado del cadáver de Kinkaku mientras acomodaba las cuatros armas, parecía que el Chakra ya había curado un poco sus piernas, ya no sentía tan4o dolor en caminar pero se sentía muerto de hambre y cansado, muy cansado pero sentía que debía de irse. Ese lugar no era seguro y tenia mucha hambre.

— **¿Dijiste que querías ir al Valle del Fin, no?**

—Si, lo hare pero tengo mucha hambre en este momento, además… pensaba sobre mi vida ¿Ahora que hare? No quiero ir por allí como un vago, quiero un propósito pero tampoco quiero ser una arma, un simple Shinobi con poder que todos odien. Quiero ser importante para alguien, quiero que alguien se preocupe por mí, quiero que me digan que mi presencia en este mundo es importante, quiero valer mi destino, quiero valer mi existencia pero... ¿Cómo?

—Mmmm, ¿Matando a enemigos fuertes?

—… Nah. Si hago eso todos tendrán excusa para llamarme demonio—Dijo Naruto sin saber que un pelirrojo en Suna estornudo nuevamente y pensó que quizás debía de hacerle una revisión a su vida, no entendió porque pero considero hacerlo igual.

Naruto miro una vez mas sus nuevas armas, se sentía realizado, tenia en su posesión las armas creadas por el que decían fue el salvador de la humanidad ya hace milenios, Rikudo Sennin y pensó un momento con atención, el zorro entrecerró los ojos, ya comenzando a imaginarse que es lo que quería hacer su contenedor.

— **¿No estarás pensando en…..?**

—¡Si, estoy pensando en eso-ttebayo! ¡Seré como Rikudo Sennin! Entrenare, dominare el poder de estas armas y la usare para defender y protegeré al débil para evitar que surja el odio—Dijo con decisión el Ojiazul y levantándose del suelo extendió sus manos como si tuviera contando palabras a un gran publico y en este caso era el mundo entero—¡Desde hoy! ¡Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze! ¡Hijo de Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki, tercer Jinchuriki del Bijuu más fuerte! ¡Hará que el odio desaparezca de este mundo! ¡Así evitare que otros como nosotros sufran y nazca el odio sin fin! ¡Yo seré el nuevo Rikudo Sennin! ¡Yo destruiré el odio y la soledad-Dattebayo!

El zorro sintió como se ahogaba con su propia saliva, el chico siempre le sorprendía pero esto ya era el colmo ¿Ahora quería deshacer el odio del mundo? ¿Él quería ser como Rikudo Sennin? En lugar de reírse el Bijuu simplemente no supo que pensar, no podía decir si el chico estaba loco o es que de verdad planeaba cumplir ese objetivo, algo imposible a su opinión… pero recordando la vida del chico, su primer amigo, el primer humano que le perdono y es que el Kyubi sabia que era parte de su culpa que todos odiaban al chico y el primer humano que no era capaz de sentir odio en su alma.

Era tan puro.

— **¡JAJAJAJA! ¡ERES GRACIOSO CACHORRO! ¡PERO TÚ HAS LOGRADO COSAS INIMAGINABLES SIN SER UN NINJA! ¡Sé que lo lograras y por ello mi poder estará a tu disposición! ¡Hagamoslo!**

—¡Esa es la aptitud Kurama! Demostrémosle a la raza humana que los demonios que ellos llaman son igual de humano# que ellos, ese será mi nueva meta, no seré un simple Kage, sino… ¡Aquel que todos conozcan y admiren! ¡Quiero ser el Nindaime Rikudo Sennin!—Exclamo emocionado Naruto, riéndose levemente por primera vez en muchos años, una risa tímida pero feliz que demostraba su estado de animo. Mirando a los cadáveres de los hermanos Naruto decidió quitar una de la túnicas de los hermanos envolviéndola encima de sus hombros como capa de viaje, encima de ello con cuidado ato la Kōkinjō a la Benihisago para poderlo amarrarla en su espalda, tomo tanto la Shichiseiken para después ponerla con cuidado en la tela negra que tenia el Benihisago y tomo con su mano derecha la Bashōsen para después moviendo con un movimiento de su mano uso el abanico que creo una ola de gran tamaño de fuego que arraso con los dos cadáveres para después solo quedar simple cenizas.

— **¿Por qué hiciste eso? Ahora estas casi al punto de caerte de rodillas por la fatiga.**

—Si, si, lo siento, pero merecían un entierro digno estos dos pero estoy muy cansando para darles un entierro en el suelo, así que los queme para que sus cenizas…—Corto la oración y miro como el viento se llevaba las cenizas de los dos hermanos y Naruto sonrió levemente-Sean llevadas por el viento….

— **Sentimental.**

—Hmph Zorro antipático… jejeje, siempre eres divertido Kurama… Bien vámonos, pero primero ¿ puedes darme un poco de tu Chakra?

— **¿Para?**

—Para irnos más rápido ¿Me crees tan tonto? Tengo ocho años pero ya he tenido tantos intentos de asesinato que se me están mirando ¡Vámonos!—Saltando un poco a la derecha esquivo unos Kunais que tenia unas flamas en la punta y que se incrustaron profundamente en el suelo aunque Naruto se dio cuenta que las kunais fueron lanzados un poco más a la derecha donde él había estado.

El rubio de pronto fue rodeado por una capa de Chakra de nueves colas sin embargo no accedió a la segunda fase o perdió el control.

Flexiono su rodillas con esfuerzos por su estado debilitado y miro quien fue el atacante.

—Te veré de nuevo algún día, hermanita. Espero que no nos peleemos en el futuro.

—¡Espera! ¡Yo…!—Antes de que la desconocida hablara, Naruto dio un gran impulso a dirección al aire, todo gracias a su aumento completo de Chakra, tomando como unos treintas kilómetros lejos del lugar. De unos arbusto salió una joven, de unos doce años de edad de cabello rubio arenoso atado una coleta de caballo siendo amarrado por vendas, un traje negro con partes purpuras, unas vendas en sus brazos y en el izquierdo descansaba un collar de perla de color rojo y como su banda acreditaba, era una ninja de Kumo.

Era Yugito Nii, la Jinchuriki de Nibi.

No podía creer lo que acababa de pasar delante de sus ojos.

Yugito Nii estaba muy conmocionada como para decir algo y es que sentía que acabo de ver algo irreal en cualquier sentido.

Y lo peor fue que el chico ya se había ido del lugar y por el poder del impulso que dio en ese salto debe de estar a una gran distancia. La joven de Kumo se permitió sentarse debajo de un árbol del lugar para tomar un respiro de todas las emociones que había experimentando desde la última hora.

Comenzando desde el principio, ella regresaba de una misión de sigilo y asesinato que le había tomado un poco mas de tiempo de lo usual. Ella decidió tomarse su tiempo antes de regresar a Kumo y es que no estaba de humor como para soportar la miradas airada de la aldea, podía ser una poderosa kunoichi pero ella no se comparaba con Killer Bee que se había ganado el amor de Kumo, así que caminado por la zona de la cascada baja, había escuchado alguien hablando al parecer solo.

Ella usando sus habilidades de sigilo se mantuvo quieta y suprimió su Chakra para no ser descubierta y se dispuso a escuchar a quien fuera que estuviera hablando al aire en la cascada baja, un lugar que se dice que se creo el Nindaime Hokage junto con el Nindaime Raikage durante un combate contra un oponente que jamás se supo quien. Primero noto que era un chico levemente desnutrido, con ropa rasgada, llena de sangre, malherido y que parecía un poco loco, eso fue lo que vio pero noto como un aura le rodeaba a su ser, un aura de tragedia, tristeza pero aumentando sus sentidos noto sorprendida una pequeña aura de fuerza y valentía.

No, en serio que lo noto y también la capa de Chakra.

Lo siguiente que escucho y vio hizo que le diera casi un paro cardiaco, un chico de ocho años aparentemente un Jinchuriki que tenia control completo en su transformación ya que mantenía su consciencia estable, encontró la ya rebuscada tumba de los hermanos de Oro y Plata desde hace décadas, no solo eso, sino que las armas no le causaron la muerte además que el chico era el infame Jinchuriki del Kyuubi.

¡El pinche Bijuu más fuerte de todos!

También miro algo que le divirtió¡ como la aptitud del chico¿ tan calmado y levemente gracioso le pareció entretenido, cuando hablo sobre el hecho de que los hermanos de Oro y plata estuvieron dentro del zorro obvio que no escucho lo que decía el Bijuu de nueves colas pero Nibi le contaba los sucesos que aconteció en aquella época.

Por si fuera poco se sorprendió al enterarse de parte del Nibi que maulló sorprendida y temerosa que el Kyubi le había concedido el control ¡Total! De su Chakra a un humano y mas que le había dicho su nombre, algo que no sabia Yugito, sobre lo de que las bestias con cola tenían nombre propio.

Pero lo que si la sorprendió de más fueron las palabras tan llena de convicción, sentimientos a flor de piel, decisión que soltó el rubio, sus palabras de no ser una simple arma, un ninja más del montón que seria olvidado con el tiempo donde siempre vivió con el odio y el miedo.

Eso le llego.

Yugito siempre vivió para ser una ninja, alguien que siempre cumplía órdenes, que dejaba atrás sus emociones para ser simplemente un arma para Kumo, velar su aldea como una ninja más.

No tenia metas, no tenía un sueño y fue cuando las palabras de Naruto sobre su meta que hizo que se diera cuenta que su vida era vacía y entendió porque nunca congeniaba con Killer Bee o porque todos aun la odiaban cuando el concepto de ser un Jinchuriki había cambiado tanto en Kumo.

Porque para los demás, ella era simplemente alguien vacía.

No tenia amigas, no tenia alguien que se preocupara por ella y por alguien por que preocuparse en lo mas mínimo, no tenia nada.

Jamás intento hacer la diferencia o algo, para sentir que… su existencia sea valida.

Y este chico que al igual que Killer Bee se llevaba tan bien con su Bijuu, deseaba eliminar el odio y la soledad del mundo solo porque ¿Quería?

Y una mierda.

Esa era una meta imposible pero tan llena de… vida, emoción, decisión y perseverancia que sacudió emocionalmente a la siempre fría y vacía Yugito Nii.

Mordiendo sus labios, sintió un poco de vergüenza por haberle tirado esos Kunais al chico y es que sintió mucha tristeza y un especie de choque emocional se sintió dentro suyo al pensar que su vida no tenia valor, así que intentando cumplir con su deber intento atacarlo para llevarlo a Kumo, quizás para tomar las armas y quizás conocer mejor a ese Jinchuriki.

No pudo y en vez de eso.

El chico no le ataco ¡Ni siquiera parecía enojado!

Cuando le ataco, simplemente le saludo cálidamente como si fueran… hermanos como él le había dicho.

Yugito apretó un poco mas los labios, sentía que lloraría pero se contuvo, lloraría en lo hombros de otro… hermano para así tener quizás un poco de consuelo por alguien que paso por lo mismo que ella.

La soledad y el odio hacia su existencia.

—Tendré que decirle esto al Raikage… se va a enojar pero….quizás pueda hacer que no haga nada malo al chico… ¿Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze? Oh Kami, ese chico… es muy especial—Y con pura fuerza de voluntad la joven se lanzo corriendo a alta velocidad esperando llegar a Kumo a tiempo para contar esta noticia y liberar un poco sus emociones.

Quizás encuentre algo para llenar el vacío en su alma.

Lo encontraría.

Por otro lado Nibi se mantenía callada, Kyubi había cambiado, eso era lo más sorprendente.

Se permitió pensar que quizás deba de conversar con su carcelera pero deshecho la idea de inmediato pero el pensamiento jamás dejo su mente por un largo tiempo.

 **.—Con Naruto—.**

—Mmm ¿Conque ella es una hermana? Me alegro haberme encontrado con uno de mis hermanos—Dijo Naruto entre triste y feliz a su Bijuu que gruño fastidiado pero no objeto nada. Naruto se sentía así porque había sentido a Yugito fue cuando sintió una profunda tristeza y conflicto en su alma, pensó que fue cuando había hablando que no deseaba ser un arma mas así que atribuyo que su hermana tenia ese mismo destino.

Pero estaba feliz porque se veía en muy buen estado, era una ninja y supuso que quizás le aceptaron en su aldea, no lo sabia pero esperaba que así fuera.

— **Supongo que si, cachorro. Lo que si es que Nibi estará en shock al ver que estoy ayudando a un humano.**

—Ouhhh, hieres mi sentimientos Kurama.

— **Debería de herir tu cabeza a punta de patadas pero no pued** o.

—¡Jajajajaja! Eres muy divertido Kurama.

— **Lo soy para ti porque tú no entiendes el sarcasmo.**

— ¿Crees que tengamos problemas con Kumo?

— **Oh, si que los tendremos, cachorro. Piénsalo, sus preciosas armas desaparecidas ya hace quien sabe cuantas décadas y terminan en las manos de un mocoso expulsado de Konoha, hmm. Yo me cabrearía si me pasase eso.**

—Hmm, tuche, bueno debemos de ir a entrenar ¿Qué debo de hacer?

— **Hace poco revise los recuerdos que guardo de la vida de Mito Uzumaki. La técnica que necesitas es el Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, con el te volverás mas fuerte, tanto que serás igual que poderoso a comparación que Mito en su juventud.**

—¡¿En serio? ¡Eres genial zorro! Como premio te voy a dar…. ¿Qué te doy?

— **¿Destruir Konoha?**

—Nop

— **Aguaﬁestas.**

—¿Entonces?

— **Mmmmmm, encontrémonos con Nibi en el futuro.**

—¿Y eso para qué?

— **Para divertirme.**

—¿Divertirte? ¿Qué? ¿Acaso planean destruir un…? ¡Nooo! ¿Bromeas verdad?

— **¿De que hablas?**

—¡Jajaja! Nada mi amigo, es que no pensé que los Bijuus fueran unos pervertidos incestuosos o cariñosos entre si.

— **¡CALLATE! ¡NO DIGAS NADA! ¡NO QUISE DECIR ESO, MOCOSO TONTO!**

—Ya Kurama, no es para que te pongas así.

— **Como sea ¿Entonces?**

—Claro, quizás en tres o cuatro años a lo sumo. Es que apenas soy un niño y no quiero quedar traumado por…

— **¡Suficiente! Bien acepto, solo no vuelvas a mencionar esto.**

—Tranquilo, tranquilo. Menos mal que tu me enseñaste como nacen los bebes… aunque no se si ustedes pueden tener bebes—Mientras conversaba sobre nimiedades, Naruto se la había pasado saltando con fuerza durante la ultima media hora y sentía que era tiempo para tomarse un descanso.

Con pesadez cayo al suelo desactivando su capa de Chakra y sin inquiera pensarlo cayote rostro al suelo cayendo poco a poco en la inconciencia.

Sentía mucho cansancio pero miro como a los lejos dos figuras caminaban cerca suyo y solo pudo notar a un hermosa chica de pelo negro claramente preocupada.

Naruto no sintió malicia en aquella niña, claro que la otra tenia una gran sed de sangre, malicia pero tenía un sentimiento de protección y un poco de honor.

Quizás, solo quizás sabría quienes después de despertar.

—¿Estas bien? Zabuza-sama, el chico se ve muy fatigado.

—Déjalo Haku… aunque tiene unos interesantes objetos .

—Pero Zabuza-sama, tal ves podíamos ayudarle.

—Mmmm… no soy caritativo pero…seria hipócrita de mi parte cuando yo te salve de Kiri. Eres muy blanda Haku, llevémoslo a la base, este chico me trae curiosidad por esas armas.

—Hai, Zabuza-sama.


	3. Chapter 3

**Aquí esta el tercer capitulo gente bonita, perdonen el retraso pero era debido a que tenía que darle unos cuantos retoques y la escuela no me dejaba tiempo de hacerlo.**

 **Quiero aclarar que no soy el tipo de persona que solo copia y pega las cosas, un ejemplo seria que aquí vemos un cambio un tanto más notorio con respecto al fic hecho por Toaneo07, es por eso que en cada cap no solo lo copio y pego sino que tambien le doy mi toque personal y trato de arreglar uno que otro errorcillo que a Toaneo se le escaparon**

 **Bueno, con todo eso dicho…**

 **¡RESPONDAMOS REVIEWS!**

 **jenko99:** _ **Dentro de unos días vendrá nuevo cap de Esperanza así que tranquilo. Tendrá Gore eso te lo aseguro :D. Me alegra que el harem por el momento te guste… ¡QUIERO LOS SUB ELEMENTOS YA! Si, lastima que el viejo mono sea medio malo :'(.**_

 **Zafir09:** _ **Me alegra que te gustaran los dos capítulos, en el fic original Hiruzen rompe mi Kokoro :'v. No estoy muy seguro si habrán dioses. Itachi, Shisui y Kakashi no fueron tan malos :D**_ _ **. En este cap Naruto se comerá la pluma y sobre lo del Kekkei Genkai Uchiha se vera ya que si bien Naruto podría tener poder por los sub elementos y todo eso, el Rinnegan es lo que caracteriza al Nidaime, gracias por la corrección por cierto.**_

 **:** _ **Me gusta que te guste ya que tambien lo considere un fic demasiado bueno como para ser desperdiciado.**_

 **Gjr-Sama:** _ **Tratare de continuarlo lo mejor que pueda. Si le daré el Rinnegan y muy posiblemente el Sharingan… tal vez.**_

 **Guest (1) y KSTX1510:** _ **Actualizo cuando puedo más o menos semanalmente.**_

 **AkaKitsune No Shi:** _ **Me alegra que te guste que continúe con esta historia, que abandonada Y dejada n adopción por el autor. A la madre que conozco a los tres escritores XD y dos de ellos tienen mi historia "La Esperanza del Clan Ootsutsuki" entre sus favoritos (AirdaIII y Kurai-sho) y con el otro hable por PM (Akuma No Ryu)**_

 **Guest (2) Aquí esta el nuevo cap, lamento la tardanza.**

 **0megachaotic:** _ **Lo de los dientes de tiburón tampoco me gusto a mi y por ello le cambiare la apariencia y pondré una excusa convincente del porque Naruto no tiene los dientes de tiburón. Sobre el elemento nova muy posiblemente lo pondré.**_

 **Bueno, reviews contestadas, ahora vamos a la…**

 **ACCIÓN**

— **Capitulo 3: El Maestro y el Paso del Tiempo—**

Lo primero que vio Naruto cuando abrió los ojos fue a una linda chica de cabello negro sedoso y ojos ónix profundo que le sonreía amistosamente.

Lo primero que pensó es que esa era la niña mas hermosa que había visto en toda su vida, bueno, la lista no era muy larga… ¡Pero aun así la chica era muy linda!

Lo segundo fue que tenía mucha hambre y cansancio.

Lo tercero fue que sentía un poco de comodidad y miro atentamente el porque.

Su ropa había sido removida y solo tenia un pantalón levemente ancho de color negro profundo, habían una que otra venda en su torso, brazos y en especial sus pies, supuso que eran las heridas que no se cerraron correctamente o que se abrieron mientras escapaba de la Jinchuriki del dos colas, aunque recordaba que un Aburame había hecho que sus insectos se comieran los cartílagos de sus pies, tratando de imposibilitarle caminar, bueno, agradecía a su viejo amigo Kurama que se hayan curado pero aun no entendía porque no podía moverse.

Oh claro, era porque tenia unas cadenas atadas a los pies.

Eso no era nada, si usaba la toxicidad y el calor producido del Chakra del Kurama, se podía liberar fácilmente.

—¡Oh! ¿El mocoso esta despierto? Tengo muchas preguntas que hacerte—Sonó una voz… "levemente" sádica de alguien entrando en la habitación.

El Ojiazul miro que se trataba de un hombre mayor de piel levemente morena, con una vendas cubriéndole la mitad del rostro, de pelo negro y ﬁnalmente una banda en su frente a medio lado con el símbolo de Kiri que estaba con una rasgadura.

Naruto se permitió ver la habitación donde se encontraba, era un cuarto simple, con una cama, una mesa de noche donde había un suculento tazón de arroz con carne y ﬁnalmente encontró en una esquina sus nuevas armas.

Zabuza sonrió complacido— Vaya mocoso, ya descubriste la situación en la que te encuentras.

—Si…. ¿Me pueden dar un poco de comida? ¡Tengo Hambre-ttebayo!—El Kiri-nin cayo al más puro estilo anime al ver como reacciono el Gaki enfrente suyo.

Esperaba que el chico se asustara por haber sido secuestrado por el, Zabuza Momochi, uno de los espadachines de la neblina, pero en vez de eso simplemente… le pidió comida como si el fuera su jodida madre.

Por otro lado Haku rio levemente y con cuidado le tendió el plato al rubio que con una gran sonrisa zorruna devoro todo en diez segundos—¡Gracias por todo! Me siento mucho mejor ¡Y era carne! ¡Hace años que no había comido carne! ¡Que Kami ten bendiga chica-chan!

—Vaya, es la primera vez que alguien le atina a la primera que soy una chica ¿Cómo lo supiste?—Pregunto Haku curiosa, su apariencia si bien denotaba que podría ser una chica tambien daba le daba el aspecto de un chico… un chico muy femenino. Dándole una apariencia andrógina.

Naruto, que tenía la boca llena de un trozo de carne y arroz, trago para responderle—Bueno supongo que fue por mi olfato, me permitió oler tus feromonas y supe que eras un chica. Pero… dime… eh ¿no debes de ser un poco mas…? No se ¿Niña y esas cosas? Así nadie dirá que eres un niño-ttebayo—Aporto Naruto antes de comenzar a seguir comiendo.

—Bueno… no se mucho de niñas de mi edad. Además, soy la herramienta de Zabuza-sama. Mi apariencia no importa—Dijo antes de sacar un pañuelo de quien sabe donde para limpiarle la mejilla llena de comida al Uzumaki—Jijiji, tus marcas se ven lindas.

—¿¡En serio? Kurama siempre dice que a las chicas le gusta las cicatrices aunque creo que mentían para hacerme sentirme mejor por mis bigotes ¿¡O se estaba burlando!?

—Hmm, bueno. Tengo que admitir que tus marcas te hacen ver muy lindo, además de…— Zabuza aprovecho ese momento para carraspear llamando la atención de los dos infantes, no entendía como pero ese chico rubio había hecho que Haku mostrara un poco de emoción durante su breve pero rara conversación.

Tomando una silla se sentó e intento asustar al chico con una gran sonrisa sádica, aunque estaba cubierta por sus vendas daba miedo, el chico no parecía asustado ni por un momento, solo lo miro curioso antes sacar una sonrisa zorruna y una risa infantil.

A Zabuza no le estaba gustado como iba la situación.

—Estas tratando de asustarme ¿Verdad? En mi aldea me llaman el "demonio encarnado" u otras cosas peores, me han tratado de matar tantas veces que ya estoy acostumbrando a la tortura psicológica—Aclaro Naruto con una sonrisa calmada mientras se acomodó en la cama y continuaba comiendo, sin darse cuenta de la mirada comprensiva de Haku y la mirada impresionada de Zabuza.

Este ultimo frunció el ceño sobre lo dicho por el chico, a él también le habían llamado "el demonio de la neblina" cuando era niño y aunque era un buen apodo, que se lo dijeran siendo un infante era horrible, así que simplemente guardo silencio pero igual se impresiono por como el chico había descubierto lo que intentaba hacer.

—Te seré directo, Gaki. Te ayude solo porque Haku es tan bondadosa que me duele, pero planeaba tomar tus armas… hasta que al tocarla casi quede sin Chakra en menos de dos minutos. Esas cosas absorben muchísimo Chakra de manera rápida, así que no me sirven… pero tú las tenias… En pocas palabra debes de tener Chakra mas allá que Nivel-Kage, porque si no es así, serias incapaz de usarlas ¿Me equivoco?

—Estas en lo correcto, pero la verdad es que tengo algo que evita que las armas me afecten tanto, solo yo puedo usarlas completamente, aunque… bueno apenas las tengo hace un día…. ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado dormido?

—Cinco días chico. Tus niveles de Chakra estaban en niveles bajo y tenias varios huesos rotos y varias heridas serias. Haku sabe un poco sobre medicina así que ella fue quien te curo… Te seré directo; quiero que te unas a mí.

—¿Para que?—Pregunto curioso el Ojiazul.

—¿¡Cómo que para que!? ¡Pues para ser los mas poderosos! Sé que eres un simple mocoso y aunque tienes alto niveles de Chakra además de esas armas raras, se nota que aun no has entrenado correctamente pero puedo verlo, tienes talento, eso se puede ver a kilómetros. Trabaja para mi, te entrenare y te hare mas fuerte.

—¿Y luego que? Dudo que lo hagas por caridad

—Planeo atacar a Kiri—Sentencio con voz fría Zabuza, Naruto abrió los ojos con incredulidad y los entrecerró levemente mientras miraba con sospecha a Zabuza. El Kiri-nin renegado noto el cambio y espero que el chico hablara.

No espero lo que diría a continuación.

—¿Por qué quieres atacar a Kiri? Debes de tener una razón—Hablo Naruto sorprendiendo levemente a Zabuza y es que jamás alguien le había preguntado sus razones, sonriendo con un poco de tristeza decidió decirle.

— (Suspiro) Soy un ninja renegado porque intente un golpe de estado a los ojos del público pero lo hice por una razón. En Kiri se vive una guerra civil entre los Shinobis y los miembros de los clanes con Kekkei Genkai (Barreras de Sangre)

—… ¿Qué es un Kekkei Genkai?—Pregunto Naruto debido a que Kurama no se lo había podido explicar.

—¿No los conoces? Bueno, es compresible, eres solo un niño. Un Kekkei Genkai es una alteración genética que le da a un ser humano una habilidad única, tales como poderes que otros no poseen y que solo aparecen en un determinado clan. Haku es parte del clan Yuki pero que actualmente esta casi extinto, fue por eso que decidí dar mi ataque.

—Ya veo… Dime mas.

—… Intente atacar y matar al Mizukage que causo esto y si hubiera funcionado, la guerra hubiera terminado pero falle y fui catalogado como ninja renegado. Tuve que esconderme aquí con Haku y otros dos Chunin que actualmente se encuentran en una misión. Aun no entiendo porque el Yondaime inicio esa masacre sin sentido, aun cuando ya habíamos salido del reinado oscuro del Sandaime Mizukage que hizo que en la academia, el graduado deba de matar a sus compañeros. Nunca lo entendí.

—¿Yondaime? ¿Te refieres al Mizukage Yagura el Jinchuriki del Sanbi (Tres Colas)?—Pregunto un impactado Naruto.

¿Y como no estarlo?

El siempre vio a Yagura como su ídolo, que haya iniciado una guerra le hacia sentir muy triste y devastado.

Zabuza asintió lentamente al saber que el chico sabía sobre el Yondaime Mizukage.

—Si, yo estuve con el durante nuestra infancia, como tu dices él fue el Jinchuriki del Sanbi. Como todos, él no era muy social pero era amable (Suspiro) Aun con su reinado oscuro se le consideraba el Mizukage más amable de todos pero eso no me impidió intentar matarlo. Tantos shinobis y generaciones perdidas por orden del que fue alguien muy querido en Kiri. Mi objetivo es simple, atacare Kiri o me uniré a la resistencia para terminar de una vez por toda con esto.

Naruto guardo silencio sobre las palabras de Zabuza, con su habilidad sensorial sintió la tristeza, decepción, la ira y la decisión en sus palabras.

Pero aun no podía creer que fue uno de sus modelos a seguir haya iniciado una guerra civil en su propio pueblo, Naruto se pregunto que si él hubiera caído en la locura si se hubiera vuelto Hokage.

Internamente juro jamás ceder al poder.

—Entonces ¿Qué dices?

—Yo… admito que lo de Yagura me sorprendió, él era mi ídolo. Fue el primer Jinchuriki que se convirtió en Kage y obtuvo el respeto de su aldea y…—Naruto se detuvo al ver la mirada sorprendida de los otro dos, supuso que no sabían que él era un Jinchuriki—bueno ya lo saben, como sea.

—¿Eres un Jinchuriki? Con razón con lo del Chakra nivel de quien sabe cuanto—Dijo Haku alzando los brazos sorprendida.

—Si. Soy el…

—Eres el Jinchuriki del Kyuubi que tanto se habla, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, conocido también como el próximo "Flash amarrillo"—Corto de improvisto Zabuza atrayendo la atención de Naruto que se le quedo mirando raro unos segundos antes de que….

—¿Disculpa?

—¿Entonces esas son las armas atesoradas de Kumo que he estado escuchando? Ya veo porque no podía usarlas. Chico, no sabes de lo que estas metido—Comento Zabuza divertido. Y es que ya había escuchado sobre los rumores ¡Y que rumores! Lo cuales ya se habían extendido por varios países en medio de tres días de manera rápida.

—¿De que estás hablando?

—De que eres la primicia en el continente elemental en estos momentos. Al parecer fuiste visto en Kumo y según las noticias, mediante un análisis de sangre e investigación, yo la verdad no tengo idea, se descubrió tu parentesco y además que aparentemente se dice que fuiste asesinado en Konoha, con que estés aquí me dice que no es cierto. Todo el continente elemental esta en caos. Según mis fuentes, ha habido un aumento de misiones de búsqueda a tu nombre niño. En especial Kumogakure que tiene un equipo que se encuentra buscando tu localización, al parecer vivo y no muerto como suele ser.

—Oh cielos… y yo creí que ella no le contaría a nadie. Bueno, que mas da, a mi me da lo mismo.

—Eres raro Gaki. Hay varias aldeas que están buscando tu cabeza, para usarte como un arma u otra cosa y tú actúas con mucha normalidad.

—Si, lo se. La pregunta aquí es ¿Qué harás conmigo?

—Debería darte a Kumo quienes están pagando cantidades ridículas de dinero, pero…no lo hare—Confeso el renegado sorprendiendo al joven Uzumaki. Haku sonrió levemente, si bien se mantuvo callada durante toda la conversación, se dio cuenta que Zabuza respetaba un poco al chico.

—No creo tampoco poder ayudarte en tu ataque a Kiri. Al menos no ahora… soy demasiado débil y quiero hacer algunas cosas antes de… lanzarme a la guerra.

—Eso por lo menos es algo. Te puedo entrenar y cuando estemos listos, ir a Kiri y unirnos con la resistencia pero el punto es ¿Dónde estaremos? Nos encontramos en una de mis pequeñas bases cerca de Nami no Kuni (País de la Ola), no tenemos el tiempo para entrenar además que llamaríamos la atención.

—Zabuza-sama ¿Qué haremos entonces?—Pregunto Haku después de un momento de silencio. Naruto guardo silencio, podía sentir que ellos tenían buenas intenciones con el, bueno, en realidad Haku no era mala y Zabuza solo le entrenaría para despues recibir algo a cambio, obviamente no seria su arma sino como un socio o un aliado.

— **Uzushiogakure, cachorro.**

—¿Y si vamos a Uzu?—Pregunto el rubio y se gano una mirada confundida de parte de Haku, Zabuza por otro lado pensó sobre ello, había escuchando sobre ese lugar pero fue erradicado durante la tercera guerra mundial Shinobi así que no sabia donde estaba. Naruto se adelanto en eso— Yo se donde queda, debemos de tomar por vía marítima al noroeste del… ¿Dijiste país de la olas? Pues es aquí donde debemos de partir.

—Interesante ¿Por qué debemos de ir a ese lugar?—Indago el Jounin renegado. El rubio pensó sobre el lugar donde nació su madre, la tierra del remolino donde estuvo la aldea de Uzu y fue ahí donde debía de encontrarse con los escritos o algo de su patrimonio Uzumaki.

—Soy un Uzumaki ¿no? Básicamente ese lugar es mío. Nadie sospechara que estaremos ahí, nos la arreglaremos además si buscamos quien sabe que encontremos ¡Quizás espadas! ¡O escudos! ¡O un Dragon! ¡O un jutsu Super-Mega-Híper-Ultra-patea-traseros! ¡Seria genial!

Zabuza y Haku les salio una gran gota en la nuca por ver el ya notorio entusiasmo del rubio, de verdad que alguna veces parecía un chico sabio, calmado y capaz de sobrellevar situaciones que no debería de hacer un niño de ocho años pero que demostraba cuan dura fue su vida, claro que eso no evita que actué como un niño hiperactivo en otro temas. Haku se rio discretamente, seria divertido tener un amigo así y Zabuza solo se sobo la frente, no sabia porque pero sentía que sufriría dolores de cabeza, migraña nocturna, casi ataques al corazón por quizás sustos o sorpresa pero de algo estaba seguro.

Ese chico quizás le terminaría matando.

Su instinto se lo decía.

— _Me he ablandando_ … Bien mocoso, como eres solo un niño que no conoce mucho sobre las artes ninja, te enseñare lo basico, como caminar en el agua, te tomara un tiempo pero sé que lo harás—Dijo Zabuza seriamente atrayendo la atención del joven que asintió con entusiasmo—Bien, desde ahora seré tu sensei ¿Tienes alguna habilidad o jutsu que te sepa?

—¿Habilidad? Pues no… pero Kur… Kyuubi me dijo que me enseñaría el Kage Bunshin no Jutsu… no sé que sea eso pero, meh. Debe de ser genial.

—¿Un Bijuu dando Jutsus? ¡Buajajaja! Eres una mina de oro muchacho, lo puedo sentir, tu harás grandes cosas, eso lo se. Aprende ese jutsu y trata de averiguar todo sobre el, siento que ese jutsu lo he escuchado antes. Haku prepara un poco de comida al mocoso, debe de estar en óptima condiciones si quiere sobrevivir a mi entrenamiento ¡JAJAJAJA!

Ignorando el escalofrió en su columna y la sensación de que iba a sufrir peor que en Konoha el rubio vio como el Shinobi Gatana salía de la habitación dejando a un asustado Naruto y a una divertida Haku que se levanto para ir a la cocina para darle un poco mas de alimento a su nuevo amigo, pero antes de salir, creo un Senbon de hielo entre sus dedos y lo lanzo con precisión cortando las ataduras de Naruto sorprendiendo a este en el proceso.

—Para que puedas caminar libremente. Espera aquí y te traigo algo, Naruto-kun—Con eso la joven pelinegra salió de la habitación.

Naruto sonrió levemente, no sabia como pero se había ganado unos buenos aliados y, quizás, le ayuden en su meta de eliminar el odio del todo el mundo.

Con cuidado se levanto y se acercó a sus armas atesoradas, tomo la Shichiseiken con cuidado, noto como la espada plana absorbía un poco de su Chakra para después sentir que ya no le afectaba en lo mas mínimo.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa Kurama?

— **Como te dije antes, la espada automáticamente siempre absorbía Chakra, ahora puedes hacer que sea manual, solo tienes que darle un poco de mi Chakra para que la espada funcione por un largo tiempo. Solo es una, cuando uses las demás, notara como lentamente nuestro Chakra es disminuido.**

—Debemos de encontrarnos otra arma, pero nah, no hay presión en eso.

— **¿Crees que es seguro confiar en esas personas? Eres muy ingenuo a veces… y eso te ha costado mucho en el pasado.**

—…Y fue por eso que me diste la habilidad sensorial, para saber las intenciones de quienes están mí alrededor…a diferencia de los aldeanos de Konoha que siempre querían hacerme daño, este Zabuza es sincero en su objetivo y aunque desea que yo le siga como lo hace Haku, sabe que no es posible. Somos muy poderosos para ser contenidos, Kurama.

— **Cierto, si hay problemas solo debemos de lanzarle una Bijuudama y listo ¡RUAHAHA!**

—Eres un sádico, pero bueno… tenemos tiempo para analizar a estas persona y ver si son conﬁables. Yo no me retratare en mi camino ¡Seré el nuevo Rikudo Sennin!—Y con eso dicho Naruto sonrió orgulloso de si mismo y decidió esperar a que Haku regresara para que pudiera comer un poco mas de alimento.

Tenía un presentimiento que le decía que se volvería muchísimo más fuerte y así seria.

 **Salto de Tiempo: 3 Años y medio después**.

—¡MUCHAS GRACIAS NARUTO-SAMA!—Gritaron en coro un gran tumulto de persona en la pequeña isla del país de la olas.

Un hombre ya avanzando de edad con cabello canoso era aparentemente el líder que saludaba felicitaba al joven que actualmente había salvado el país de las manos del líder criminal Gato.

Naruto rio con timidez mientras con sus manos intentaba apaciguar los griteríos de la gente del pueblo, el simplemente no hizo nada, solo ataco el grupo de Gato, los encarcelo y le dio su fortuna a la gente de Nami, eso no era nada… al menos para él.

Naruto había crecido mucho durante los últimos tres años, gracias a la dieta de comer pura verdura, pescado y fruta en la tierra de Uzu, tenia una gran altura que rivalizaba a la de un joven de dieciséis años aun cuando apneas iba a cumplir doce en unos meses, además que su cabello había crecido tanto que le llegaba al cuello, pareciéndose al peinado de su padre pero mucho más salvaje. Su vestimenta contaba de unas sandalias Shinobi con los tobillos atados en vendas, unos pantalones negros, camisa negra, una armadura de batalla roja (como la de Madara) con un haori negro con llamas naranja, en su espalda descansaba mediante una cuerda negra su Benihisago además que tenia marcado en el unos sellos con varios Kanji en el y ﬁnalmente en su frente tenia una banda personalizada con el símbolo de Uzushiogakure como honor a su país caído y que tenía dos protuberancias en ella a forma de cuernos.

Recordó que hace una semana había pasado por Nami no Kuni para buscar unos suministros en la pequeña base de Zabuza y descubrió que el país se encontraba en un estado muy pobre causado por un mafioso llamado Gato. Entonces decidió hacer algo al respecto y logro derrotar a toda la pandilla del traficante además de tomar su fortuna y dársela a la ciudad.

La gente del pueblo de inmediato lo vio como un héroe, cosa que confundió a Naruto ya que no había hecho nada importante, solo lo hizo porque pensó que era lo correcto.

Eso y que también detecto en toda la ciudad la tristeza y la miseria causada por Gato.

No podía dejar que aquello continuara.

Ahora tenía un nombre en un puente… sinceramente Naruto no veía aquello como algo importante pero sabia que los ninjas tanto de Iwa y Konoha estarán ahí en búsqueda de su persona.

Era por eso que se encontraba en la entrada del puente para partir de inmediato y lo que sucedió fue que las personas de Nami habían salido a despedir a su "Héroe" cosa que a Naruto le hacia un poco de gracia pero le hacia sentir un poco bien al saber que era importante al menos para alguien.

—Muchas gracias por haberme dado asilo, Viejo Tazuna.

—¿¡Pero que dices muchacho!? ¡Si debería haberte dado un hotel de cinco estrella para ti solo! Esto es poco con lo que has hecho a este pueblo. Al principio admito que no creí que serias capaz de hacerle frente a Gato pero cuando lo hiciste me impresiono muchísimo.

—Eso no fue nada, no podía soportar que inocentes pagaras por culpa de la ambiciones de un solo hombre. Era tiempo que se hiciera justicia.

—Y por eso serás declarado como héroe de Nami y además que ayudaste a construir el puente con tu técnica ninja esa de clones, estamos muy agradecido. Si necesitas algo en el futuro, siempre serás bienvenido a nuestro pueblo.

—Muchas gracias Viejo Tazuna. Salúdame a Tsunami y a Inari ¡Adiós!—Y con eso dicho desapareció en medio de un Shunshin dejando sorprendido al tumulto pero estos salieron de la sorpresa para después dar gritos de asombros y felicidad por la muestra de habilidad de su héroe.

Ya a ciento de metros de ahí, Naruto suspiro para posteriormente sonreír alegremente.

Siempre le gustaba ayudar a otros, ya lo había hecho en el pasado, como cuando se encontró con el sequito de la princesa Koyuki, con quien de hecho tenía una agradable relación amigable (aunque el no supiera que ella sentía algo más que amistad por el) y fue contratado para que la escoltara a Yuki no Kuni y en una serie de sucesos raros, la princesa, o Daymio si se piensa bien, regreso a su hogar y retorno a su posición liderando a la tierra de la nieve.

Por otro lado Naruto en medio de ese combate se hizo de una poderosa aliada, Fubuki, una de las ninjas que estaban bajo el mando del tío de Koyuki quien fue que inicio un golpe de estado ya hace muchos años. Naruto se permitió sonreír al recordar cuando tuvo que convencer a Fubuki para que se uniera a él en contra Doto y funciono, ahora la mujer de pelo rosa se encontraba en ese momento junto a Zabuza y Haku en Kiri para contactar a la resistencia contra el ejercito de Yagura en la guerra civil.

Al ﬁnal Naruto no fue a Kiri junto con su maestro Zabuza, Naruto le dijo que el iría antes de arreglar algunos asuntos por todo el continente elemental.

Uno de esos asuntos era saber sobre sus hermanos Jinchurikis y es que había escuchado rumores sobre unos tipos de túnica negra con nubes rojas que habían estado merodeando por varios puntos en el continente elemental sospechosamente le habían atacado. Según sus fuentes, el Jinchuriki del Gobi y la Jinchuriki Nanabi habían sido raptados por lo mismos sujetos y no se le había visto mas en sus aldeas.

Aunque debía de estar en guardia por si aquellos sucesos tienen una relación interconectada, dos Jinchurikis desaparecidos es muy llamativo además de peligroso para cualquiera.

Otro de sus asunto fue en la búsqueda de las otras armas perdidas de los espadachines de la neblina, actualmente se había encontrado a la Nuibari y la Shibuki.

Naruto recordó cuando Zabuza y Haku habían encontrado la espada explosiva en uno de sus viajes fuera de Uzu, así comenzó su entrenamiento intensivo bajo el mando de Zabuza, por otro lado la Nuibari la encontró por casualidad por los alrededores de Kusa y no la manejaba porque no era su estilo.

La Shibuki era su arma perfecta porque usaba un gran pergamino lleno de sellos explosivos, ahí provenía su nombre pero Naruto que había encontrado grandes rollos y pergaminos de técnicas de Fuinjutsu en Uzu, logro perfeccionar a la Shibuki añadiéndole múltiple sellos de diferentes tipos, tantos para combate como para uso diario.

Aunque para un tanto de decepción de Zabuza el no tenía los dientes de tiburón característicos de cada espadachín. Más que nada porque la regeneración de Kurama regeneraba sus dientes o los volvía a arreglar cuando trataron de convertirlos en dientes de tiburón, aunque lo tuvo que averiguar de la mala manera. El lado bueno ¡El hada de los dientes le dejaría mucho dinero!

Naruto también tenia otros asuntos tal como la búsqueda de información de Rikudo Sennin, algo que le ayudara a volverse mas fuerte pero solo encontró información revolante sobre el Dojutsu que decían poseyó el gran sabio y ese era el Rinnegan.

El Dojutsu mas poderoso decían y Naruto lo creía, no por nada aun miles de años después de la era de Rikudo Sennin, este es respetado aun cuando se cree que es un mito.

Se dice que el Sharingan descendía de el Rinnegan y Kurama se lo confirmo, pero según lo dicho por el, los Uzumaki eran descendientes directos de su padre, siendo el patriarca Uzumaki el unico de los hijos de Rikudo Sennin que heredo el Rinnegan, además de ser ellos los únicos que podían soportar la carga del Rinnegan además de los Uchiha y Senju. Sin embargo el código genético que despertaba el Rinnegan en los Uzumaki estaba dormido y sería imposible despertarlo a menos que se evolucionara por las formas anteriores.

Naruto recordó que debía de hacer un entrenamiento intensivo y es que le faltaba poco para hacer Jutsus de Mokuton.

Ya habían pasado dos años desde que había hecho la técnica de traspaso elemental junto con la Bashōsen que consistía en comerse una de la pluma del arma. La cuestión es simple, el arma en si estaba hecha de un material con micro-Chakra en el, en sentido simple, era un arma de Chakra y su Bijuu le dijo que debía de tomar una de la pluma para después devorarlo porque así el Chakra del objeto se disolvería y le permitiría que el Chakra que permitía romper el limite elemental del usuario y poder usar los 5 elementos libremente además de poder combinarlos.

Este método era casi imposible para el estándar humano, porque simplemente al tocar el arma sufriría por la absorción de Chakra pero Naruto usando el Chakra del zorro al máximo logro que la hoja no hiciera estragos en su cuerpo, claro que grito como loco cuando la hoja cortada del Bashōsen se disolvió y altero todo su sistema de Chakra.

Naruto sabia que solo él pudo haber hecho eso por las reservas extraordinarias de Kurama.

Ahora dominaba los cincos elementos, su elemento viento al parecer era el mas fuerte y mas fácil de manejar.

Usando el Bashōsen para hacer técnicas elementales, después el la emulaba por si mismo creando nuevas técnicas.

Zabuza y Haku también le ayudaron en su entrenamiento, Zabuza obviamente le enseño todas sus técnicas del elemento agua y la famosa técnica ocultación en la neblina donde hacia a Naruto un certiﬁcado ninja entre las ﬁlas de los espadachines de la neblina… a pesar de no tener los dientes de tiburón.

Haku le ayudo a entrenar en algunos Jutsus de Futon y juntos lograron perfeccionar Jutsus de Hyoton (Elemento Hielo) eso fue lo obvio debido a la aﬁnidad más cercana que tenía Naruto y el entrenamiento de elemento agua que le dio Zabuza.

Decidió entrenar en el Mokuton al honor del Shodaime Hokage, claro que a disgusto del Kyuubi que nunca le cayo bien el sujeto pero acepto que el chico dominara ese elemento si lo dejaba entrenarlo en Katon… el pobre Naruto sufrió mucho por ello.

Además Naruto sabía que Zabuza le buscaría dentro de unos seis o nueve meses para cumplir con su promesa de ayudar a Kiri, no por nada él siempre cumplía con su promesa.

Mientras saltaba a alta velocidad de árbol en árbol Naruto pensó en lo que haría en el futuro, como ya había pensando, faltaba meses para encontrarse con Zabuza y quería hacer algo antes de ir a Kirigakure.

— _¿Podría entrenar con el Rasengan?_ —Pensó recordando el entrenamiento del jutsu de su padre.

Fue al ﬁnal del año pasado cuando el Kyubi le comento sobre ese jutsu, en uno de los recuerdos de la vida de Kushina, Minato le había mostrado y explicado el jutsu.

Naruto paso un mes y medio entrenando ese jutsu aun usando un millar de clones de sombra y es que tuvo que aprender mejores controles de Chakra para poder pasar el primer paso del Rasengan y es que le costó porque solo era un recuerdo donde saco la referencia, tuvo que descubrir como hacer el jutsu por si mismo.

Después de haberlo dominado Zabuza le felicito y le dejo la misión de que perfeccionara ese jutsu, de hay nació el Oodama Rasengan, el Rasenrengan, el Kyuu-Rasengan y el Cho Oodama Rasengan.

Lo único que aun no alcanzaba perfeccionar era la infusión de Chakra elemental al Rasengan pero le faltaba poco. Uno o dos meses de hecho— _Quizás es tiempo para entrenar._ _Ninpo: Shunshin no Jutsu_

Creando un jutsu que emulaba el apodo que le dieron a Shisui Uchiha "El Teletrasnportador" Naruto desapareció para después aparecer repetidamente veces a diferentes kilometro de distancia.

Una técnica estándar para los Jounins pero Shisui Uchiha había descubierto que si ponías suﬁciente Chakra en la técnica puede recorrer grandes distancia en un parpadeo además de poder usarlo como un jutsu de evasión y ataque sigiloso, no por nada también fue conocido como "Shisui del cuerpo parpadeante" y el único Uchiha que obtuvo la suﬁciente fama para poder haber sido Hokage, sino hubiera muerto hacia unos años. Eso puso en shock a Naruto al enterarse que había muerto junto con casi todo el clan Uchiha causado por ahora renegado clase-S, Itachi Uchiha.

Suspirando dejo eso para después y siguió teletransportándose a distancia y distancia, el jutsu gastaba muchísimo Chakra por obvia razones ya que no recorría metros sino kilómetros pero Naruto tenia muchísimo de sobra, con su entrenamiento demencial de clones de sombra fue capaz de aumentar su niveles de Chakra nivel Kage al punto que tenía tanto Chakra como un Bijuu de pocas colas y es que con el control total del Chakra del zorro en primer momento, fue capaz de hacer miles de clones a diario.

Una mina de oro de entrenamiento le había dicho Zabuza aquella vez.

Claro que fue muy duro porque debió de hacer un entrenamiento infernal de endurecimiento físico para así su cuerpo estuviera estable, además de no desestabilizar su Chakra por la sobrecarga de energía mental y no física, para rematar tuvo que tener cuidado cuando disipaba los clones, muchísimo cuidado porque la primera que quinientos clones se disiparon al mismo tiempo para después los otros quinientos, Naruto duro un mes en coma por la sobrecarga mental de información, sino fuera por el zorro habría muerto ya hace mucho tiempo.

— _Gracias Kurama._

— **No hay de que, cachorro, además… quiero ver si harás cumplir esa meta tuya de eliminar el odio del todo el mundo, algo que me tiene sin cuidado pero me da igual. Es entretenido todas las cosas que has hecho, en especial cuando esa chica Fubuki intento colarse a tu habitación ¡Jajaja!**

— _Ni me lo recuerdes, no sé que quería en mi cuarto pero menos mal que me di cuenta de su presencia_ —Pensó el joven con inocencia sin darse cuenta de las intenciones de quien fue en un primer momento enemigo en una misión.

El zorro tenia que admitirlo.

El chico era muy inocente sobre todo en lo referente al sexo opuesto.

Que supiera donde vienen los bebes y que el Kyubi siempre se divertía con el Nibi ya es un milagro.

La culpa no era de nadie, el chico no había tenido contacto femenino desde… nunca.

Bueno, estaba Haku, Fubuki y en menor medida Koyuki, pero eso su Kit no lo sabía.

— **Necesitas conseguirte una mujer.**

— _¿Para que?_

— **¿Cómo que para que…? ¿Sabes que? ¡Olvídalo! Solo espero que cumplas tu promesa y visitemos a la gata después.**

— _Okey, Kurama._

Y así Naruto continúo su camino hacia el país del arroz, había escuchado unos rumores sobre que una aldea ninja había nacido en esas tierras y es curioso como fue posible que aquello haya sucedido en un lapso de más o menos tres años. Con eso decidió ir de inmediato para entrenar y ver como era aquella aldea. Sin saber que se metería en una batalla campal y que en ese lugar su nombre será reconocido como tal por todo el continente elemental.

 **¿?**

 **(¿?:¿? AM)**

Nueves ﬁguras en forma holográficas se encontraba actualmente en un profundo silencio en medio de una gran cueva donde encima de ellos se encontraba una estatua demoniaca con dos ojos abiertos.

Ellos eran los Akatsuki.

El primer en hablar fue el holograma donde mostraba unos ojos anillados de color morado, el legendario Rinnegan.

—Zetsu, informe.

—Bien **líder-sama.** Al parecer las noticias aun circulan por todas las aldeas sobre el **Jinchuriki del Kyubi resolviendo el golpe de estado que hubo en la tierra de la nieve** ahora conocida como la tierra de la primavera. **Eso sonó muy Gay.**

—… Gracias Zetsu. Todos ustedes han sabido las últimas noticias ¿no? Déjenme refrescarles la memoria para quienes no saben sobre esto. En especial nuestros recientes miembros como Hidan, Deidara e Itachi.

—Mph, díganos Líder-sama, estamos muy retrasados, debo de cobrar una recompensa en unas horas.

—¡PUTO KAKUZU! ¡SIEMPRE DINERO Y DINERO! ¡JASHIN TE MALDICE! ¡HASTA APUESTO QUE SI FUERAS MUJER TE PROSTITU-A-ARGH! ¡PUTO KAKUZU NO ME APUÑALES!

—Te lo merecías por idiota.

—Suﬁciente ustedes dos. Como algunos saben, nuestro conocido objetivo, el nueve colas o llamado Naruto Uzumaki a la edad de ochos años había "huido" de su aldea pero la triste verdad fue que los grupos shinobis lo expulsaron de la aldea intentando asesinarlo.

—Esa información se escapo unos días después de la huida del Jinchuriki del Kyubi cuando Kumo hizo oﬁcial la información del parentesco del chico además de la investigación donde se encontró una gran cantidad de sangre alejado donde se vio en el país del trueno. Eso fue un gran escandalo en Konoha cuando aquella información se hizo de oídos publico.

—Gracias Itachi. Efectivamente, el intento de asesinato a su Jinchuriki a causado que Konoha perdiera peticiones de misiones y por ende como consecuencia de ello se hizo búsqueda al hijo del Yondaime Hokage, lo que es beneﬁcioso para nosotros ya que nuestra célula espía nos podía informar si el chico es capturado para nosotros capturarlo.

—¡Claro que eso hubiera funcionado si ese mocoso no hubiera desaparecido de la faz de la tierra! Lo único que se sabe es que actualmente tiene cuatro de las cincos armas de Rikudo Sennin. Lo cual tiene todas las naciones ninjas buscándole.

—Exacto. Eso se volvió un problema y más ahora que hemos llamado la atención con la captura del Nanabi y el Gobi. Actualmente Iwa esta en estado de alerta buscando tanto al Kyubi como en la búsqueda y protección del Yonbi. Kumo es casi impenetrable, nuestros espías nos informan que el Nibi ha estado entrenando bajo el mando del Hachibi y el mismo Raikage. El Rokubi y el Sanbi siguen en Kiri, el Ichibi sigue en Suna. La situación esta en mal estado.

—Correcto, líder-sama. Mis espías en Suna me informan que el Jinchuriki del Ichibi se ha distanciado del pueblo pero al parecer hace poco comenzó a ser entrenando por el Yondaime Kazekage ¿Para que? Ni idea, pero hay que estar alerta.

—Buen trabajo, Sasori. La situación es así, nuestra única opción es centrarnos es en el Yonbi o el Kyubi pero como este debe de ser el ultimo que debe ser sellado en el Gedo mazo, entonces esta descartado. La prioridad es simple, capturar al Yonbi después encargarnos de conseguir una gran fortuna hasta en unos años donde atacaremos de nuevo.

—¿Por qué en unos años Líder-sama?

—Porque será lo mejor Deidara. La situación de la guerra civil en Kiri evita que nos acerquemos además que los dos Jinchurikis están bien salvaguardados y por si fuera poco, el Mizukage es el Jinchuriki del Sanbi, seria casi imposible atacarle ahora. Es lo mismo con el Ichibi que tiene protección por el Yondaime Kazekage y con el Raikage al igual que el Nibi y el Hachibi. Cuando el momento de atacar se aproxime será cuando nuestros objetivos estén en solitarios. Divide y conquista, eso es algo que se aprende en la guerra.

—¿Qué sucederá con el Jinchuriki del Kyubi? ¿No que tiene las armas atesorada del Rikudo Sennin?

—Aun con las armas, es solo un niño de doce años a lo mucho. Las armas consumen una gran cantidad considerable de Chakra, la única manera que la dominara seria con el Chakra del Kyuubi, pero eso es imposible ya que solo el Mizukage Yagura y el Jinchuriki del Hachibi Killer Bee han dominado sus respectivas bestias sin contar a Madara Uchiha y Hashirama Senju. Un niño que aunque sea hijo del Yondaime Hokage y la última Uzumaki, no será capaz de dominar al Bijuu más poderoso… Kisame, iras con Deidara en búsqueda del Yonbi. Itachi tu te encargaras en la búsqueda de la información del Kyubi en Konoha además de mantener un ojo en el para hacerle un seguimiento con Zetsu. Los otros harán misiones para conseguir el dinero suﬁciente que necesitamos. La reunión ﬁnaliza.

Así poco a poco las ﬁguras desaparecían para cumplir sus misiones dejando únicamente a Pain y Konan. El primero pensando sobre ese Jinchuriki, echado de su aldea para después ser asesinado, lo cual hacia que se enojara a niveles creciente y sintiera un odio intenso a Konoha por una vez mas mostrar los hipócritas que eran cuando se auto-llamaban la aldea mas paciﬁca.

Recordó cuando escucho sobre lo sucedido con el Jinchuriki del Kyubi, sintió un gran enojo y decidió tomar una decisión. Y fue que cuando tomaba a un Jinchuriki revisaba su mente usando el camino humano para determinar cuan dolorosa estuvo su vida y descubrió que fue tal o peor que su vida en Ame y decidió dejarlos vivir.

Actualmente los cuerpos de Han y Fuu, los Jinchurikis de Gobi y Nanabi seguían aun con vida en Amegakure. Pain se aseguro que sus Bijuus fueran removidas satisfactoriamente para después asegurar que no murieran por la extracción. Decidió mantenerlos con vida en una capsula donde los mantenían en animación suspendida. Vería en el futuro si esos dos le seria útil cuando creara su máximo jutsu capaz de arrasar ciudades y así hundir al mundo con el miedo para encontrar la tal ansiada paz.

Konan por otro lado se preguntaba la razón del porque el Jinchuriki del Kyubi tendría las cuatros armas atesoradas de Rikudo Sennin, armas que creía que aunque le pertenecía a Nagato por derecho pero la realidad era que no deseaba que Nagato las poseyeras, porque si se da la situación, Nagato podría morir por el desgaste de Chakra.

Aun se preguntaba porque razón el niño Kyubi tendría las armas y como las consiguió.

— _Creo que por ser un Uzumaki, hace cosas que exceden la lógica_ —Pensó la mujer de cabello azul para después desaparecer junto a Pain.

Sin embargo de las sombras salió un enmascarado de cabello negro corto, su mascara era un espiral de color naranja en remolino. Era Tobi. Y actualmente había un aire de frialdad a su alrededor.

— _Ese chico… tengo un mal presentimiento con el_ —Pensó con cautela el Uchiha enmascarado. Desapareciendo en un remolino a través del agujero de su mascara.

Faltaba mucho tiempo para hacerse notar pero por si la mosca le echaría un ojo a Akatsuki para saber como van los avances de la recolección de los Bijuus. Por mientras estará en Kiri en la búsqueda de los otros caminos, ya tenia a los Senju, a los Uchiha, sabia sobre el Uzumaki, faltaba obtener el poder de otros tres clanes poderosos para así tener los seis poderes de los seis clanes relacionados con Rikudo Sennin o como el llamaba, los seis clanes de los Seis Caminos.

—¡Porque con ellos seré un dios!

 **YYYY CORTE**

 **Para los que conocen el fic anterior sabrán que próximamente se acerca una nueva saga, la saga de Otogakure.**

 **Sobre los Jinchurikis como Han y Fu no aparecerán por ahora sino en varios capítulos más, ellos, al igual que a Toaneo07, son mis favoritos.**

 **¡Merecen más protagonismo!**

 **Además Yagura jugara un papel importante ya que se enfrentara contra Naruto en la guerra de Kiri, lo cual eso será OTRA saga.**

 **Pronto iniciara el desmadre y habrá enemigos jamás visto contra Naruto, porque será poderoso, bastante, pero tendrá que enfrentarse contra ninja del mismo nivel.**

 **Lo de Tobi es una teoría de Toaneo07 antes de que se explicase en el canon.**

 **Cuando Tobi tomo el Rinnegan de Nagato, dijo que tres de los seis camino se habían fusionado en uno (Se menciona a si mismo) en pocas palabra que son seis clanes que con sus poderes daría el resultado a Rikudo Sennin, la teoriza formula que el Rinnegan pertenece y la vida larga es el rango en los Uzumaki.**

 **Ahora las cosas han cambiado un poco así que la teoría se hizo mierda :v**

 **Pero no debemos desilusionarnos porque la reciclare :D**

 **Bueno, con todo eso dicho se despide de ustedes…**

 **OMEGA.**


	4. Chapter 4

— **Capitulo 4: El nuevo Otokage. Parte: uno.**

Se podía ver a Naruto tomando un gran trago del Benihisago, había descubierto ese truco desde hace unos meses, la calabaza también serbia para tomar alcohol. El Kyuubi en broma le había retado a tomar todo en trago en el Benihisago sin parar, Naruto había aceptado y pagando varias botellas de sake caliente y echándolo en la calabaza, comenzó la apuesta.

Fue lo peor que se le había ocurrido hacer.

Había despertado dos días después cerca de la frontera de Ame y descubrió que había hecho un completo y gran desmadre por toda la frontera, además que le había pateado el trasero a un ninja llamado Aoi Rokusho y que tomo su espada que se llamaba Raijin no Ken (Espada del Dios del Trueno) que le perteneció al Nidaime Hokage.

La cuestión era que no sabia donde estaba la espada, el zorro le había dicho dice que la sello en alguna parte pero Naruto no sabia donde.

Desde entonces decidió tomar un poco de bebida de vez en cuando pero no tal en exceso.

Aun cuando llevaba alcohol en su calabaza, cosa que podía ser peligrosa en los estándares ninjas, Naruto había creado Jutsus con la utilización de su bebida, dos Jutsus que emulaba las técnicas acidas de la invocaciones de la reina babosa, Tsunade Senju, una de los legendarios Sannin.

Así simulo un jutsu usando lo que decían de la Sannin, que era una vieja babosa borracha con alcohol.

A lo lejos Tsunade estornudo y sintió ganas de patear el trasero a un mocoso irrespetuoso.

Naruto ignorante de que su vida corría peligro, tomo otro trago de sake y decidió que era suﬁciente para después ver a la lejanía una pequeña aldea, a comparación a Nami, que tenia como nombre Otogakure no sato.

Era una aldea muy pequeña y empobrecida, eso fue lo que había llamado la atención a Naruto desde el día que había terminado en ese lugar.

Había estado buscando información de toda la aldea, quien era su líder, cuanto shinobis había, como era la economía, hasta los secretos más oscuros de la aldea y los encontró tomándole varios días encontrarlos, más en especifico una dos semanas en total.

Al parecer la aldea fue fundando hace ya hace como unos once años por el Sannin de la serpiente, Orochimaru y fue en ese mismo año que hizo que Otogakure diera acto de aparición en todo el continente elemental.

Naruto tuvo su sospecha pues todos sabían sobre la fama de Orochimaru y por ello investigo siendo el primero en hacerlo ya que Otogakure solo se había hecho notar recientemente y nadie sabía que el pueblo fue fundando por un renegado.

Usos sus clones como espías, interrogo a algunas personas con algunos métodos que harían a Zabuza sentirse orgulloso pero se aseguro de no matar a alguien además de poner sello de conﬁdencia en sus interrogados, no solo eso, tuvo que enviar algunos de sus clones a varios puntos del país además de unas que otros lugares cerca de la frontera de Kusa, se encargo de sacar discretamente a las familias que le dieron información y le dieron apoyo en su marcha, hasta se había hecho de una poderosa aliada en Oto y logro averiguar mucha información.

Lo que encontró no le gusto, no le gusto nada.

Eso no era una aldea escondida, era una tierra de prisioneros donde Orochimaru tomaba al azar personas para convertirlos en experimentos para que el creara Kinjutsus propios, tal como uno que se llamaba la marca de maldición.

Uno de sus clones espías encontró una base en el norte donde encontró a una gran prisión lleno de personas siendo marcados por ese tal sello de maldición.

No solo eso, había llamado a Gozu y Meizu, los Chunin que seguían a Zabuza, que habían estado en un viaje de entrenamiento desde hace dos años y les pidió que averiguara en unas bases especiales para encontrar información sobre Otogakure eficazmente.

Si bien Gozu y Meizu al principio no confiaban en Naruto, es mas le subestimaban, pero eso cambio cuando eso cuando combatió con ellos sin siquiera usar las armas atesoradas, aunque hubiera sido divertido verlos sellados en la Benihisago, después de ello los dos hermanos demonios le dieron su total lealtad.

La información que habían encontrado no fue mucha pero si fue muy productiva porque lograron crear una base de ataque al igual que en las otras bases.

¿El por qué? Por qué Naruto iba a dar un ataque masivo.

Por ello estaba tomando para mantenerse relajado, decidió derrotar a Orochimaru para liberar a Otogakure pero necesitaba asegurar que todos los prisioneros que a la vez los sujetos de experimentos estuvieran en libertad además de hacer estallar todas esas bases, no dejaría que Orochimaru intentara controlar una vez mas a esa aldea.

Lo había planiﬁcado todo.

Se había preparado desde ya hace cinco días creando en un total de diez mil clones y dividirlos en diferentes tareas, también tuvo que esperar para tener una poderosa barrera usando sellos por todo el lugar y así evitar que los ninjas sensores, si es que habían en Oto, descubrieran su pequeño complot, no solo eso también se aseguro atacar cuando Orochimaru estuviera en la pequeña aldea, además usando clones disfrazados hizo que todos los ninjas fueran al centro de la aldea, solo tenia un momento para atacar y necesitaba que la aldea estuviera de su lado para poder luchar contra Orochimaru con vía libre, Naruto sabia que era poderoso, pero contra una aldea completa era casi imposible, claro que si accedía a su modo Bijuu pero eso no era el punto.

Naruto era fuerte pero no era dios… aun, le faltaba experiencia, su Taijutsu era bastante tosco, usando más los sentidos aumentados delas habilidades que tenía al ser Jinchuriki de Kurama y a pesar de ellos carecía de reflejos y evasión, su Taijutsu apenas y alcanzaba el nivel de u Chunin medio, en pocas palabras, necesitaba experiencia pero primero necesitaba derrotar a Orochimaru.

Retornando con sus clones, creo diez mil en total para dividirlos en grupos de dos mil lo cuales cuatro de esos grupos se dirigieron hacia las otras cuatros bases tanto del Norte, Este, Oeste y Sur, los otros dos mil fueron enviando a aquella base donde se encontraban Gozu y Meizu para asaltarla. Sabía que cuando esto terminara debía de darle algo a cambio por sus servicios. Naruto suspiro mirando a lado suyo como una pequeña lagartija de color rojo fuego le abría su boca donde mostraba un pequeño pergamino, el rubio la tomo sin ningún rastro de asco y la abrió.

Las invocaciones estaban en posición.

Recordó cuando estuvo en Uzu, el junto a Zabuza, Haku, Meizu y Gozu tuvieron que meterse en una persecución en una gran caverna llena de trampas formaba por puros sellos de Fuinjutsus entre otra cosas que aun en la actualidad le enviaba escalofríos a la espalda al rubio, Naruto pensó en como termino ahí y es que solo habían entrado en una de las casas en ruinas de la aldea y después terminaron en una maldita caverna.

Pero tuvo su recompensa gracias a que su sangre era como una especie de llave porque con una gota de ella logro detener las malditas trampas y encontrar una gran cueva llena de pergaminos tanto de técnicas, historia, entre otras armas raras y otras simples que no fueron de importancia.

Hubo algo que llamo la atención a Naruto y fueron los pergaminos de invocaciones que contenían diferentes animales y tipos, como el pergamino de Mamíferos, Reptiles, Anﬁbios, Peces entre otros.

En si los principales rollo de invocaciones permitía que en lugar de solo invocar un solo tipo de animal podía hacer unos que otros pero de la misma especie ,como tal los tipos de invocaciones que Naruto podía hacer y fueron los reptiles ya que ahora podía invocar lagartijas, camaleones, Salamandras **(*1)** , caimanes y los mas fuerte cocodrilos.

Zabuza tomo el de los peces, capaz de invocar anguilas eléctricas, pirañas, truchas, ballenas y tiburones, Haku por otro lado tomo uno mucho mas personal y ese eran el de los pingüinos según por su aﬁnidad al elemento hielo y técnicas referente a la congelación y nieve, Meizu y Gozu no tomaron ninguno ya que en ese entonces no tenían el Chakra suﬁciente para invocar alguna criatura pero ya en la actualidad le exigían a Naruto que le diera la capacidad de invocar Reptiles de parte de Meizu y de aves de parte de Gozu.

Naruto rio levemente por aquello, esos tontos arrogantes comenzaron a pensar mejor para compensar en las debilidades del otro.

El Namikaze-Uzumaki también ideo un plan de contención si la invasión salía mal, invoco a una gran cantidad de salamandras de combate como de demolición y Camaleones invisibles y de barrera para evitar que alguien sospechoso escapara en aquellas bases además de asegurar que fueran destruida, por si fuera poco hizo un plan que usaría mas tarde si todo sale bien como en el plan. Naruto dio un pequeño salto desde donde se encontraba y aterrizo en la cabeza de una salamandra casi similar a la que hizo famoso a Hanzo conocido como "Salamandra Hanzo" llamada Ibuse ,solo que esta era mas diferente, principalmente porque las invocaciones de Hanzo eran personales y simplemente nadie podía invocarlas.

La salamandra era un poco delgada de un color gris con manchas naranja y en la punta de su cola tenia unas manchas de un color gris verdoso, ese era la salamandra jefe, Mizubashi.

—¿Listo Gaki?—Pregunto la invocación con voz grave y seca, Naruto asintió levemente y haciendo el sello del carnero mostro desde su mano la Shibuki ,atacaría desde el principio pero debía de mantener alejado de si mismo a Orochimaru. Por suerte su habilidad sensorial podía sentir la concentración de oscuridad del Sannin de la serpiente.

—Más que nunca— Y haciendo un gesto con su dedo índice y medio miro de reojo a la pequeña lagartija, Iwashi se llamaba, que asintió y de su espalda saco una pequeñas alas trasparente de color rojizo y con pequeño brinco salió a dirección del cielo.

Ya había dado la señal y pronto todo cambiara.— _Prepárate Kurama, Mizubashi-sama, hoy desterraremos a una serpiente._

— **Eres un loco Gaki… Espero que la pasemos bien.**

En uno de los salones de la base del centro de Otogakure, una joven pelirroja y de ojos marrones achicaba los ojos impacientemente, mirando afuera de una ventana a dirección del pueblo, a lado suyo se encontraba un joven pelinegro en puntas y un especie de banda con placas de metal en su mejilla que apretaba fuertemente sus puños y detrás suyo sentada en el suelo abrazando sus rodillas era una joven de cabello negro lacio que al igual que el joven tenia una banda con una nota musical en ella.

De pronto de la bufanda del joven salió una minúscula lagartija de color marrón oscuro que levemente silbo para desaparecer en una explosión de humo.

Los tres tragaron saliva sonoramente.

—No puedo creer que vamos a hacer esto.

—Si… todo se ira a la mierda en unos segundos, la mierda total ¿Y el maricon de Dosu?—Inquirió la pelirroja con voz arriada pero en susurro, el pelinegro sonrió maliciosamente mientras que la joven de cabello lacio bufo fastidiada.

—Lo matamos, le comentamos lo que sucedería y dijo que le daría su total lealtad a nuestro… "amo", así que lo matamos y ocultamos el cuerpo.

—Que perra, igual, de una manera u otra, moriría, si no era por la rubia (Naruto) era por mis propias manos.

—¿Qué sucede con los aldeanos?

—Míralo tu mismo, Pendejo—Señalando a través de la ventana, toda la pequeña pero notable grupo de personas que había en la calle de Oto se dirigían hacia la entrada de la aldea, es mas, aquellos que estaban en sus empobrecidos hogares igual salieron.

Ya había comenzando.

—¡Zaku! ¡Kin! ¡Vámonos de este lugar de mierda! ¡YA!

—¡Si Tayuya!—Con prisa los tres jóvenes saltaron a través de la ventana y sin mirar atrás comenzaron a correr hacia a donde estaba la comitiva de la población civil de la aldea, no solo eso sino grupos de shinobis se dirigían hacia ese punto.

Tayuya miro a atrás suyo, sobre su hombro y miro con leve temor como encima de la base se veía un Orochimaru sonriendo maliciosamente.

Sospechaba, eso era cierto pero Tayuya sentía algo en su pecho que le aseguraba que quizás, solo quizás, las cosas resulten.

Recordó como hace días se encontró con ese chico rubio y la derroto fácilmente, despues de una acalorada discusión donde la mayor parte fue porque ella se puso a insultarle, Naruto le explico su deseo de derrotar a Orochimaru o en caso extremo desterrarlo de Oto para despues cazarlo para terminar con su vil existencia.

Se burlo del chico porque aunque le había vencido no estaba al nivel de un Jounin y pensaba vencer a un Sannin.

¡Eso era ridículo!

Pero Naruto con una actitud tranquila y humilde **(si claro)** libero el poder de las nueves colas haciendo que ella se desmayara por haber sido espectadora de aquel gran poder.

Al despertar Naruto le juro que ayudaría su pueblo y lo que obtuvo su lealtad fue cuando Naruto en un airado conflicto con un montón de sellos y técnicas de Fuinjutsu lucho fuertemente para destruir contra el sello de maldición que tenia y tuvo en parte éxito.

Naruto explico que era imposible destruir el sello del todo ya debido a tener el sello tanto tiempo la hizo una parte de ella, como una alteración genética, pero Naruto logro deshacerse de los casi invisibles sellos de atracción mental, de adicción, de control de esclavitud y susurrante emocional.

Todos esos sellos combinados causaba que la personas experimentara una fuerte adicción del uso del sello, también al uso continuo la persona sufre alteración corporal, no solo eso, como Orochimaru oprimió una parte de su voluntad y alma en el sello, toda las personas tendrán una conexión con él y será tentando por el Sannin a seguirle y como hay un sello de control de esclavitud, la mera persona se convierte en un sirviente mas del Sannin.

Libre del dominio de Orochimaru, Tayuya fue invadida por el sentido común que se le había arrebatado por culpa de ese sello, el sello le daba a la persona un bloqueo al razonamiento y el sentido de pensar por uno mismo, en pocas palabras, de manera sutil convertía a la persona en alguien dependiente a Orochimaru.

Con su restaurado sentido común Tayuya sintió asco al pensar en todo eso años sirviendo a ese maldito pedófilo de mierda bueno para nada y estaba harta de que las injusticia se viviera en donde sus padres habían decidido que seria su hogar y que perdió por culpa de Orochimaru, recordó como ella y sus padres en el comienzo del nacimiento de Oto habían ido a aquella aldea por un futuro mejor y ser parte de una nueva aldea shinobi pero sus padres fueron los primeros en ser usado en experimentos al igual que ella con el sello maldito.

Por ello decidió darle su lealtad a Naruto en derrotar o desterrar a Orochimaru.

El asunto fue que Tayuya hizo mucho más que eso, busco aliados en la aldea, todos temían a Orochimaru por sus oscuros experimento y como oprimía a la aldea injustamente, tantas familias y uno que otros clanes ninja que creyeron en el para haber terminando como solo un campo de concentración de puros futuros experimentos decidieron por ﬁn levantarse en armas.

Eso sirvió a que comenzara a correr la voz que en ese día habría una revolución, habría una guerra civil para detener de una vez por toda a Orochimaru y se aseguro que la situación fuera en lo mas absoluto de los secretos, es más, Naruto le había dado una de sus invocaciones que servía como sensor principiante y que le daba a saber si Orochimaru o algún allegado mas cercano se acercaba a ella o a alguno de los ninjas que le dieron su total apoyo, entre ellos Kin y Zaku.

Ese día Oto se alzaría desde la basura, aun tenían tiempo de que la aldea fuera reconocida y evitaría que se convirtiera en un vertedero de pobreza por culpa de la ambición de una persona.

Tayuya lo creía, Naruto le había dicho, había prometido que salvaría a ese pueblo de su inminente olvido.

Kin y Zaku pensaban igual, el varon pensaba en las cosas que tuvo que vivir en esa aldea empobrecida y lo que tuvo que trabajar para ser reconocido en su aldea y no ser otro niño huérfano del montón, Orochimaru le había dado una oportunidad al principio y le había dado su fe ciega pero Tayuya le hizo ver las cosas que ocurrían en lo mas oculto de Oto, las muertes, los experimentos, la pobreza y la tristeza.

Porque descubrió que aquellos huérfanos perdieron a sus padres fue en experimentos del Sannin o en campos de concentración en la planicie de arroz un poco alejado de la aldea donde sirve como eje central de la economía de Oto pero si la aldea era pobre ya que el dinero siempre va a su "Otokage"

Eso lleno de ira a Zaku y decidió ser leal a Tayuya para ver morir al bastardo que le había despreciado despues de haber luchado tanto para obtener su reconocimiento que al ﬁnal no sirvió de nada.

Kin Tsuchi por otro lado deseaba lo mismo que Zaku pero deseaba cumplir con su sueño más secreto, recorrer un poco el mundo y es que a los ninjas no se le permitía salir de la aldea

¿Por qué?

Por qué Orochimaru estaba formando un ejército.

¿Para que?

Nadie sabia pero el numero de ninjas era muy bajo como para atacar sin siquiera a una aldea menor y deseaba con todo su corazón ver el mundo afuera de Oto y ﬁnalmente encontrar un hombre que le de todo el amor que jamás se le fue dado y quizás en un futuro formar una familia pero siguiendo a Orochimaru eso jamás se daría, aunque por un lado había conocido por un tiempo a Naruto y tenía que admitir que era un chico bastante agradable.

La vida de una Kunoichi en Oto era deplorable, demasiado insalubre y con la pobreza también viene el vandalismo y el prostituismo, no seria raro que muchas Kunoichi sean violadas en servicio por el bajo respeto entre las ﬁlas shinobis y es que:

¿Cómo respetaras a una mujer cuando tu "Kage" solo los usa como simple muñecos?

Por ello Kin se unió a Tayuya junto con casi toda la población Kunoichi.

Ese día Otogakure cambiara para bien.

Por otro lado Orochimaru sonrió divertido, casi el 63% de su población Shinobi se dirigía hacia la entrada de la aldea junto con casi toda la población civil ,eso le parecía muy divertido, desde hace días había notado que muchos de sus Shinobis se habían comenzando a comportar extraño y hasta Tayuya ya no paraba cerca de él y los otros cuatro del sonido, es mas, ya había notado que no sentía una conexión con el sello de maldición de Tayuya ,pero permitió que todo aquello continuara.

Nada arruinaría su plan de atacar a Konoha durante los exámenes Chunin en siete meses juntos con un ejercito de Suna y por ello se concentro en su plan de ataque además de prepararse en la búsqueda de Sasuke Uchiha para marcarlo con su sello de maldición y posteriormente tentarlo a que se uniera a el por la promesa de la búsqueda de poder para que pueda matar a su hermano Itachi, claro que eso era una treta para poder tomar posesión de su cuerpo y obtener el Sharingan.

Sin saberlo correctamente, Orochimaru cometió un gran error y fue el dejar que su orgullo le nublara los rastro de peligros y aun mirando el tumulto de personas, pensando con arrogancia que aquello no le afectaría en lo mas mínimo, solo con invocar a Manda servía para que los devorara, les haría saber quien era el Kage de la aldea del Sonido.

Sonriendo con pura malicia, hizo un gesto hacia sus restantes ninjas para que se apartaran y permito únicamente a Kimimaro y los otros restante cuatro del sonido que estuvieran junto a él, igual era un gran honor estar encima de la gran serpiente Manda.

—¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!—Grito el Sannin chocando fuertemente su mano al suelo y de improvisto estallo una gran cortina de humo que despues de disiparse se mostro a una gran serpiente de color morado y ojos azules. Orochimaru sonrió divertido al ver el rostro de terror de la población y la mayoría de los shinobis que se encontraba con ellos-Hola Manda, Kukuku, ha sido tiempo ¿Verdad?

— **¿Orochimaru? ¿Para que me has llamado? ¡Te exijo que me des mil sacriﬁcios por hacerme perder así el tiempo!**

—Kukuku, siempre tan amigable ¿No, querido amigo? Pues supongo que no has notado a esas personas delante de ti. Son todos tuyos, al parecer deseaban ir en mí contra Kukuku—Riendo con malicia, Orochimaru señalo al grupo que actualmente aun no se había movido pero ocurrió algo que sorprendió a todos por igual. Tayuya con una gran mueca de furia dio un paso adelante y grito a los cuatros vientos unas palabras inspiradoras, a su manera.

—¡NO DEJEN QUE LES INTIMIDEN! ¡HOY SERA EL DÍA EN QUE OROCHIMARU-TEME CAIGA! ¡ESTAMOS CANSADOS DE TI Y TU ABUSOS! ¡NO DEJAREMOS QUE NUESTRO PUEBLO CAIGA SOLO POR TU MALDITA AMBICION, MALDITO PEDOFILO HOMOSEXUAL DE MIERDA!

Las palabras de Tayuya impulso un poco a los presentes, los civiles con decisión tomaron hachas, palas y otros objetos corta-punzante, los Shinobis se prepararon para la próxima batalla.

Por otro lado algunos ninjas del lado de Orochimaru dieron un gran salto y se situaron a lado del grupo, creyendo ﬁrmemente que la unión hacia la fuerza, cosa que enojo visiblemente a Orochimaru al igual que Manda que creía que aquellos humanos no le tomaban muy en serio. Con un silbido de serpiente que hacia notar su irritación, Orochimaru miro con ansias asesina a Tayuya.

—Kukuku, palabras grandes Tayuya, lo admito pero tendré que enseñarte a respetar a tus mayores—Con unos cuantos sellos de manos y chocándolo en la cabeza de Manda hizo surgir derribando un ediﬁcio de proceso otras tres serpientes de color marrón. Orochimaru sonrió con maldad—Ahora, dime algo Tayuya ¿Serás tu el que de el primer paso? O ¿Quién será capaz de detenerme?

—¡YO, CULEBRA ALBINA! ¡OODAMA RASENGAN!—De improvisto del cielo cayeron mas de mil clones de un rubio que Tayuya conocía muy bien y sonriendo entre aliviada y maliciosa se paro frente al grupo que actualmente le había apoyado. Los clones con esferas de Chakra concentrado del tamaño de un balón de futbol en sus manos las chocaron con fuerza a las otras tres serpientes haciendo que chillaran de dolor para desaparecer en una explosión de humo obstruyendo la visión tanto de Orochimaru y los presentes.

Lentamente otra ﬁgura cayó del suelo disipando el humo abruptamente mostrando encima de una salamandra, a un joven rubio de ojos azules y que tenía en su mano derecha una espada la cual sujetada a ella tenía un gran pergamino y que en la otra tenía enrocado en su antebrazo una gran cuerda de color dorado. El joven irradiaba una gran presencia de poder, pureza y valentía y muchos creyeron ver algo que los sorprendió, sino fuera por la diferencia de edad, muchos dirían que veían a un clon del Yondaime Hokage.

—¿Quién…eres?—Pregunto Orochimaru no queriendo sonar sorprendido aun cuando lo estaba. Sakon por otro lado pensó que la situación era demasiado para el y con una señal de su mano llamo la atención de Jirobo y Kidomaru quienes asintieron lentamente. Dieron discretamente un pequeño salto lejos de la serpiente morada.

—Soy quien va a acabar contigo, Orochimaru ¡Ninpo: Shunshin no Jutsu!-Con ello el rubio apareció entre Orochimaru y Kimimaro, Naruto estrello su antebrazo en el pecho de Kimimaro y choco su Shibuki contra Orochimaru que saco desde su boca a Kusanagi chocando fuertemente contra la arma de Kiri. Naruto sonrió bajo sus vendas— _¡Kōkinjō: extracción! ¡Shibuki: Liberación explosiva!_

De repente Orochimaru fue empujado, literalmente, cuando el pergamino de Shibuki fue puesta en libertad dejando de paso una gran explosión hecha de viento liberadas por sellos de Fuinjutsu, por otro lado un especie de sustancia azul con unos que otros signos negros en el salió abruptamente de la boca de Kimimaro ya que la cuerda dorada que tenia Naruto en su antebrazo era el Kōkinjō que le permitía sacar el alma de una persona al contacto con ella. Naruto soltó de improvisto la Shibuki y trajo su mano izquierda uniéndola en una, hizo su sello mas usado y creo rápidamente dos clones, uno de ellos tomo la Shibuki y se lanzo hacia Orochimaru mientras el otro lanzo a Naruto del cielo ya que Manda había reaccionado e intento mediante un movimiento de su cabeza tragarse a Naruto, por suerte no lo logro ya que los otros habían saltado.

Pero Naruto no perdió tiempo, de un salto de su mano derecha que brillo rápidamente hizo relucir a la Shichiseiken y de un tajo corto el punto donde salía el alma de Kimimaro donde se dirigió directamente hacia a la Benihisago.

— _¡Fuin: completo!_ _Veamos cual es tu palabra mas usada o favorita…. ¿Qué rayos? Como sea_ —Pensó Naruto con extrañes al ver como la palabra más usada por Kimimaro era simplemente "Orochimaru-sama", pero se escogió de hombros, pronto el Sannin saldría de su sorpresa y…

—¡MUERE MOCOSO!—Pensó demasiado lento.

Con un movimiento esquivo la estocada del Sannin y dio un salto atrás mientras e hizo el sello del carnero con su mano izquierda y las hundió en el suelo donde surgió la cabeza de una salamandra que escupió una gran cantidad de agua a presión, cosa que Orochimaru esquivo fácilmente.

Naruto dio un salto esquivando una gran cantidad de huesos desde el suelo y vio como a la lejanía su espada Shibuki había sido tomada por Tayuya, suspiro aliviado ya que si perdía la espada, Zabuza le cortaría el cuello. Creando dos clones los envió a Orochimaru y estos atacaron con movimientos de la Shichiseiken que son eludía fácilmente por Orochimaru.

De pronto el rubio dio un gran salto para esquivar una gran mordida de Manda ,se había olvidado de él, así que creo dos clones y los envió además de llamar a Mizubashi y a la invocación que recién hizo, Kirinami que era una salamandra experta de lanzamientos de técnicas de agua.

Naruto aterrizo en el suelo y tomando una gran respiración se permitió erguirse donde estaba para ver a quien seria su oponente, Orochimaru que había derrotado a sus clones. Naruto miro a su espalda, estaban todos los Shinobis combatiendo entre si, su fracción y la que seguía siendo ﬁel a Orochimaru, de pronto tuvo que dar un gran salto para esquivar el cuerpo herido de Kirinami que se disipo en una cortina de humo.

Naruto creo otros doce clones y los envió a ayudar a otros ninjas que parecían estar en problema.

Se descuido ya que Orochimaru apareció a lado suyo corto fuertemente en medio de su estomago pero no dejaría que eso resultaría así, movió su puño izquierdo con la esperanza de poder sacar su alma pero el Sannin lo esquivo, pero Naruto no se rindió, uso su propio Shunshin personalizado y apareció a lado de Tayuya y con un movimiento fluido le quito la Shibuki y la choco fuertemente contra el suelo causando que los ninjas que estaban a punto de dar un ataque se dispersara por una poderosa explosión.

Mizubashi apareció a su lado y noto que tenía una que otras heridas y miro al frente como un cabreado Manda lo miraba esperando el momento para atacar.

—¿Quién eres mocoso? ¡¿Cómo te atreves a atacarme?!—Rugió un furioso Orochimaru mientras su sequito de ninjas que le seguían ﬁelmente, se mantenía en guardia esperando algún movimiento enemigo. Ya hace muchos los civiles habían huido hacia las afueras del bosque donde estaban siendo protegidos por un gran ejercito de clones e invocaciones. De improvisto un poco magullado Zaku salto frente de él y apunto a dirección de Orochimaru con furia y odio pintada en su rostro, de sus manos agujeradas brillo por la gran cantidad de Chakra viento que iba a ser disparada.

—¡Técnica de viento cortante!—Grito con furia lanzando desde sus brazos una gran carga de viento a presión que se dirigía a dirección del Sannin que fue protegido por la cola de Manda y que furioso respondió llevando su cola a dirección de los shinobis quienes se cubrieron pensando que su vida había llegado a su ﬁnal.

Solo que eso nunca sucedió.

Lentamente todos abrieron los ojos para ver sorprendidos y maravillados como una gran garra de Chakra puro de color rojo detuvo con poca diﬁcultad la gran extremidad de la serpiente morada que la apretó con mucha fuerza sacando un silbido de dolor de la serpiente, dicha garra provenía de la mano izquierda de Naruto que era rodeado por un manto puro de Chakra de color rojo y con cinco colas danzando al son del viento.

Orochimaru crujió los dientes por la ira al reconocer por ﬁn al causante de ese alboroto.

—¡YA SE QUIEN ERES! ¡ERES EL MALDITO HIJO DEL YONDAIME HOKAGE! ¡EL JINCHURIKI DEL KYUBI! ¡TU PADRE ARRUINO MI AMBICION DE SER HOKAGE! ¡AHORA TU PAGARAS POR ESO!-Grito sorprendiendo a los presentes ya que habían escuchando antes quien era el hijo de Minato Namikaze y al descubrir quien era el que causo aquella revolución lleno de valor a los shinobis rebeldes. Naruto sintió como lentamente el miedo salía de los cuerpos de quienes le estaban apoyando y como sus enemigos sentía pavor, Naruto no estaba orgulloso sobre su fama causada por su padre pero al menos se alegró que aquello sirviera para algo.

—Orochimaru de los Sannin, ninja renegado. Juro… por cada persona que usaste. Y todas las vidas que exterminaste. Que yo te matare—Dijo calmadamente Naruto caminado con decisión y lanzo su mano derecha donde estaba la Shichiseiken donde aun resplandecía la palabra favorita de Kimimaro.

De improvisto lanzo su garra izquierda directamente al Sannin que dio un salto hacia atrás pero noto como un especie de lagarto disparaba una bala a presión de agua a espalda suya ,no se preocupo mucho cuando Kimimaro se poso frente al ataque y cubrió sus brazos con huesos puros como una fuerte defensa férrea pero…

—¡Yo lo protegeré Orochimaru-sama!—

— _¡Ja! Imbécil_ —Al terminar de hablar, para sorpresa completa de todos, Kimimaro de improvisto parecía ser absorbido por algo y de manera fugaz fue disparado en medio de un torbellino pequeño de viento hacia la Benihisago de Naruto y entro en ella rápidamente.

Orochimaru tuvo que dar un gran salto para esquivar la bala de agua ya que Kimimaro no la detuvo. Orochimaru comenzaba a preocuparse en serio, ya se había dado cuenta que esa era una de las armas de Rikudo Sennin y que Kimimaro había sido sellado en una de ellas.

—¡Maldito seas mocoso! ¡Acabare contigo! ¡De una vez captas mis órdenes, Manda! ¡ATACA!—Bramo Orochimaru haciendo sellos a alta velocidad y su serpiente malhumorada pero excitada por la pronta batalla abrió la boca y soltó una bomba llena de veneno siendo acompañado por su invocador que soltó una gran bruma de fuego creando en si una gran cantidad de llamas en alta presión.

Naruto gruño y creo setenta clones consumiendo con la mitad de su propio Chakra y juntos hicieron una gran cantidad de sellos haciendo que unos dragones de agua impactaran contra la bruma de llamas, si bien Naruto dominaba los cincos elementos más unos pocos sub-elemento como el hielo y un poco mas cerca con el elemento madera, Naruto tenia pocos Jutsus de todos los elementos, solo los del viento, agua, fuego y hielo eran lo mas abundante, tenia apenas uno o dos Jutsus de los otro dos elementos. Así que ideo una estrategia, crear millares de clones para lanzar en conjunto técnicas de gran poder.

Naruto comenzó a hacer uno que otros sellos y alzo su brazo a dirección de la neblina que se había formado.

—¡Kirigakure no Jutsu!—Con ello usando su Chakra de agua, movió la niebla a dirección de los grupos rivales e hizo una seña a Tayuya que con un grito de batalla se lanzo a la batalla junto con el sequito de ninjas pinzándole los talones tras ella. Naruto uso su habilidad sensorial y descubrió una gran ﬁrma de Chakra maligno abajo suyo y maldigo como una gran espada surgió desde el suelo e impacto en medio de su pecho sacando sangre a montones de su boca pero Naruto no se rindió.

Sellado la Shichiseiken nuevamente Naruto tomo entre sus manos la hoja de Kusanagi y trato de sacársela pero descubrió que la espada es retráctil ya que fue empujado por esta atravesando varias casas fuertemente, Naruto gruño y lanzo sus tres colas hacia donde se encontraba Orochimaru mientras que con sus manos hizo unos sellos de mano— ¡Suiton: Suijinheki!

Escupió desde su boca un gran chorro de agua que permitió sacar la espada de su pecho pero esta se movió rápidamente intentando apuñalarle pero Naruto no dejo que aquello le afectara así que usando una de sus colas que actualmente a máxima velocidad planeaban interceptar a Orochimaru que estaba bajo tierra se detuvo y se incrusto en el suelo para despues retraer su cuerpo y así evitando a poco la espada.

Mientras Orochimaru salió de la tierra ya que tuvo que esquivar las extremidades de Chakra Bijuu, una técnica que todo los Jinchurikis dominan y con unas señales de mano envió unas ondas de viento cortante al chico.

El rubio noto aquello y decidió lanzar una simple bola de fuego disipando el jutsu de viento mientras su manto de Chakra se disipo pero noto como el suelo temblaba bajo sus pies y atemorizado miro como esta exploto para permitir ver la gran boca de Manda ,Naruto maldigo aquello ya que se le había olvidado la serpiente.

—¡Ya voy Naruto!—Grito con urgencia Mizubashi que salto entre las fauces de Manda y con sus manos detuvo que cerrara su boca. Naruto aun se encontraba en el aire pero tuvo que esquivar otra estocada de parte de Kusanagi y un montón de serpiente que intentaron morderlo pero Naruto utilizo aquel jutsu basado en Tsunade.

—¡Técnica de la babosa: Sake caliente en ﬁesta!—Grito y de su Benihisago salió un potente chorro de sake en estado caliente y fundió rápidamente a las serpientes que habían salido de la manga de Orochimaru. Naruto cayó en la cabeza de Mizubashi e hizo otros sellos de manos—¡Suiton: Mizu no Iwa no ma Iraira (Elemento Agua: ¡Choque furioso entre rocas de agua!—

El pequeño maremoto de agua fue interrumpida por la cola resurgida de Manda y que choco fuertemente contra Mizubashi, Naruto gruño levemente y dio un gran salto en el aire y creo varios clones y cada uno creo en sus manos un Oodama Rasengan que lograron impactar fuertemente en la frente de la serpiente morada pero con un movimiento de su cola los golpeo como si fueran mero insectos.

Naruto fue disparado a varios ediﬁcios hasta que se detuvo chocando contra una vieja choza. Levantándose con diﬁcultad noto como la batalla en la aldea aumentaba por cada minuto y creando otro millar de clones los envió a ayudar a los ninjas y tuvo que moverse a un lado ya que tuvo que esquivar unas vigas de ¿Metal?

Desde el suelo e incrédulo dio unos cuantos salto hacia atrás para ver como Orochimaru surgía del suelo con una gran sonrisa psicópata y un detrás Manda que silbaba maliciosamente.

—Kukuku, déjenme decirte que me has causado muchos problemas Naruto-kun, has causado que termine utilizando mi recién adquirido elemento metal contra ti. Es hora de ponerse serios—Sentencio con su sonrisa maliciosa y antes de siquiera hiciera algo fue golpeado abruptamente por un arma que causo que fuera enviando y atravesando varias cosas de la zona. Naruto no lo había notado pero había un Genjutsu en la zona y apareciendo en la zona era una Tayuya levemente cansada y con un en alto Shibuki en su mano que recién había liberado una gran explosión combinada con ondas de viento para mayor poder de impacto. Naruto sonrió levemente pero frunció el ceño.

— _Solo un Uzumaki es capaz de usar al completo la Shibuki. Eso no es importante ahora ,estoy en una pelea_ —Pensó seriamente Naruto mientras se posaba a lado de Tayuya quien le sonrió entre cansada y burlonamente, el rubio conto que tenia unas que otras heridas y sangre en su ropa. El chico de ojos azules con un crujido mordió con sus diente la manga de su brazo derecho y lo rasgo para mostrar unos que otros sellos tatuados en el.

Con su mano izquierda toco uno donde decía "Espada larga" y surgió una espada larga en forma de una aguja con un cable largo y delgado que se asemeja a un hilo en la parte del mango y se la tendió a Tayuya para despues quitarle la Shibuki con educación—Lo siento pero esta es mi arma, es la que me hace un espadachín de los sietes espadachines de la neblina.

—¿Sabes, rubio pendejo? Eres alguien con muchas sorpresas… Debemos de ganar rápidamente—Sentencio Tayuya mientras que movió un poco la rara espada Nuibari con un poco de torpeza y que a la vez con su mano izquierda chocaba fuertemente en el suelo donde en una bomba de humo aparecieron tres pequeños gigantes aparentemente sin vida, uno de cabello rubio arenoso con un bate, uno sin brazos cubierto de vendas y ﬁnalmente uno calvo con garras en sus brazos. Tayuya comenzó a silbar levemente haciendo que los tres pequeños gigantes se movieran. Naruto fue muy curioso por ello y Tayuya decidió responderle— Hphmm, con mi sello de maldición modiﬁcado, mi Chakra es lo suﬁciente fuerte como para poder manejar a mis Dokis sin mi flauta. Lastima que no puedo hacer Genjutsu… Técnica secreta del sonido: Marionetas sin flauta.

—Kukukukukuku… ustedes son muy divertidos, será divertido exterminarlos y usarlos como mis experimentos—Declaro Orochimaru saliendo de unos escombros con grandes quemaduras en su ropa y rostro. Naruto tomo posición y con su mano libre creo unos diez clones, agradecía por siempre a Haku en enseñarle canalizar Chakra con solo una mano.

Orochimaru por otro lado comenzó a reír desquiciadamente ante la confusión de los dos jóvenes—Como dije una vez….Es hora de ponerse serios.

Tayuya y Naruto miraron asqueados y horrorizados (más Tayuya que Naruto) como Orochimaru abría la boca de forma que ningún humano normal seria capaz y son espectadores de como unas manos aparecían en medio de la boca del Sannin y la abría lentamente dando paso a un… nuevo y sin heridas Orochimaru.

No solo era eso, Naruto noto que su Chakra parecía aun intacto, cosa que los sorprendió aun mas. Orochimaru termino de salir del otro cuerpo como si fuera una mera segunda piel y al ver la sorpresa en los dos jóvenes rio malvadamente.

—Espero que me den un buen entretenimiento por haberme hecho perder mi calma y mi tiempo por nada. Mueran—Con aquella palabra se lanzo a alta velocidad desenvainando su Kusanagi y apuntándolo directamente al corazón de Tayuya, Naruto abrió los ojos e intento moverse pero Manda apareció de improvisto encima suyo y abrió la boca hacia donde se encontraba. Todo había sucedido en medio de unos segundos y los dos jóvenes no sabían como reaccionar hasta que…

—¡DEAD KICK-FAST!—

—¡SUITON: CUERPO MAREMOTO DE COLMILLOS!

Una gran criatura hecha de agua de gran tamaño que recordaba a un especie de pulpo con dientes impacto de frente a Manda mientras una ﬁgura en un borrón choco contra el rostro de Orochimaru mandándolo a volar nuevamente a varios metros de ahí. Naruto suspiro para ver quienes eran lo que habían intervenido en ese combate. Solo vio la silueta de un joven de doce en medio de la criatura de agua y a un chico con la piel completamente marrón ennegrecida y con una especie de turbina en su espalda de cabello naranja claro. De pronto Naruto recibió los recuerdos de varios de sus clones y sonrió levemente.

.—sí que ¿Suigetsu y Jugo, eh? Quizás pueda ganar esta batalla—Dijo Naruto mientras el reconocido Jugo ayudaba a Tayuya que se había caído por el susto quien gruño furiosa por haber sido sorprendida y silbando un poco hizo que su Doki esperaran instrucciones. Orochimaru surgió en el suelo donde había caído y frunció el ceño al ver que las cosas se habían complicado, gruñendo dio unos cuantos sellos de manos para despues chocarla fuertemente en el suelo y permitió como tres ataúdes salieran del suelo donde tenían en la cubierta diferentes kanji donde decían "Explosivo" "Quemar" y "Magnetismo" aquello dio mala espina a los presentes.

—Siéntanse honrados. Son los primeros en presenciar esta técnica a este nivel, iba usarla por primera vez contra Sarutobi-Sensei pero ¡Espero que se sientan orgullosos de ser los primeros en morir por esta técnica! ¡Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei!—Grito con jubilo el Sannin haciendo que la tumba se abrieran para mostrar algo que impresiono a Jugo y a Tayuya.

Eran los cuerpos de tres personas, un pelinegro con un corte en cinco puntas y con una banda de Iwa, una mujer de cabello rubio con unos mechones marrones y que tenia una banda de Suna y ﬁnalmente un hombre de cabello rubio y una banda de Kumo. Tayuya comenzó a temblar levemente y eso fue notado por Naruto.

—…Puta…—Comenzó Tayuya

—…Madre…—Termino Naruto.

—Kukuku, les presento a mi nuevos invitados—

Ignorando las explosiones que ocurrían a su alrededor o a sus nuevos oponentes, con cuidado incrusto unas kunais con un sello en la cabeza de los revividos, que Naruto reconoció como sellos de supresión de personalidad y de control, ﬁrmemente cosa que parecía sorprendente ya que las había atravesado como si fueran agua. Los ojos de los tres shinobis se abrieron de golpe y Orochimaru sonrió malvadamente.

— Les presento a Gari de Iwa, a Pakura de Suna y ﬁnalmente a Koroi de Kumo. Disfrútenlo chicos, hoy morirán.

—Espero que las cosas salgan bien—Pensó Naruto levemente nervioso pero decidido en todo siendo acompañado por Jugo, Tayuya y Suigetsu que se preparado para ver que era aquella técnica y aquellos tipos harían pero de algo que estaban seguro era que la batalla será muy extrema.

 **YYYY CORTE**

 **(*1) Las salamandras no son reptiles, son anfibios y son un contrato a parte (De Hanzo), sin embargo a muchos (incluyéndome) les pareció en gran idea, el que Naruto usara varias invocaciones de reptiles y tambien usare otras invocaciones como esas.**

 **No tengo nada que decirles más que perdón por la tardanza, es solo que es un tanto aburrido el tener que copiar y pegar todo lo escrito y luego corregirlo y ponerle uno que otro detalle, sinceramente no puedo esperar a que este el capitulo 18 ya que desde allí ya podre continuar como quería el fic.**

 **Se despide de ustedes…**

 **OMEGA.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

 **El nuevo Otokage. Parte dos.**

Esquivando una que otra estocada de Kusanagi, Naruto tenía que admitir que la situación era una reverenda mierda, Kurama lo apoyaba en ello, la batalla contra Orochimaru ya había tomado seis largas horas, y si no fuera por su cantidad demencial de Chakra nivel Kage no hubiera sobrevivido desde hace mucho tiempo.

La batalla se había complicado, la mayoría de los shinobis fieles, o más bien temerosos, de Orochimaru habían sido capturados por sus clones y usando un sello complejo de éxtasis logro que cayeran en un estado de completa rigidez y ordeno llevarlos fuera de la aldea para mantenerlos prisioneros hasta que Orochimaru fuera derrotado.

Por ello la batalla se había tomado mucho tiempo, si bien Oto tiene como dos mil ninjas, quinientos veinte la mayoría eran simplemente de rango menor a Genin avanzando y es que Orochimaru había preferido "La cantidad superior a la calidad" y aquello era malo para una aldea escondida ya que podían fácilmente ser derrotados por otra aldea, hasta las menores como Takigakure (Aldea de la Cascada), Kusagakure (Aldea de la Hierba), Amegakure (Aldea de la Lluvia), Kemurigakure , Ishigakure y Yumegakure podían superar su fuerza militar.

Lo que sea que ha estado haciendo Orochimaru en aquella aldea era solo para su propio beneficio.

Creando dos dragones de agua para despues lanzarlos contra el Sannin de las serpientes, el Namikaze pensó sobre los nuevos enemigos que se estaba enfrentando actualmente que fueron traídos por el Edo Tensei, Gari, Pakura y Koroi que luchaban fuertemente, no solo contra Naruto, Suigetsu, Jugo y Tayuya sino también con otros grupos de ninjas que habían intentando atacarles por sorpresa, hasta Kin y Zaku habían sido heridos y llevados fuera de la aldea.

En la actualidad Mizubashi y Kirinami se encontraba conteniendo a Manda que estaba siendo acompañada por otras dos serpientes, una mediana de color blanca con cascabel llamada Nagihime y una cobra negra con grandes colmillos de un excéntrico color morado llamado Dokueki ya que fueron llamadas por el invocador de las serpientes ante la situación poco ventajosa y como Naruto predijo sobre esa posibilidad, había invocando unos que otras invocaciones para la batalla y la trasportación de los civiles y ninjas heridos a otro lugar, en la actualidad las otras dos salamandras estaban luchando juntos con el líder del clan de la lagartija, Iwakuroi que era capaz de lanzar ataques de tierra color negra causada por la combinación de químicos naturales explosivos y corrosivos con la misma tierra llamado "Elemento Químico" siendo acompañado por otros dos lagartija de gran habilidad, Iwamaru y Iwashi quienes eran conocidos como las lagartijas de la lengua y cola ,maestro del trabajo de equipo además de una gran velocidad aun para sus tamaño.

Naruto tenía que admitir que ambas invocaciones eran fuertes, luchar contra uno de los llamados contratos de invocación más fuertes no era poco, hizo una nota mental para pedirle a Iwakuroi que le enseñara sobre su elemento en el futuro.

—¡Suiton: Mizu no Shio! (¡Elemento agua: Marea de agua!)—Grito fuertemente Suigetsu mientras lanzaba desde su boca una corriente de agua que tomo la forma de una pequeña pero mortal ola que se dirigía hacia Pakura que uso su Kekkei Genkai, el Shakuton (Elemento Quemar) para crear una bruma de color morada rojiza que disolvió en pavor la técnica de Suigetsu, pero eso era el plan del peliazul quien sonrió sádicamente cual tiburón.

Con pasmosa rapidez, salto a la bruma de vapor y usando la Nuibari, la espada aguja corto en dos a la revivida Pakura pero tuvo que contener un gruñido cuando la revivida kunoichi comenzó a regenerarse mediante pedazos de papeles.

Naruto suspiro ya que aun no podían derrotar a aquellos enemigos tan fácilmente, con un salto el rubio esquivo otro ataque explosivo de Gari y creo un clon de sombra que lo mando para que chocara con un Rasengan en la espalda de Koroi que iba a atacar de un tajo a Tayuya, claro que apareció Jugo y en su "Modo asesino" choco su codo en el pecho del revivido de Kumo, enviándolo a través de varios escombros aprovechando el desconcierto del revivido.

Suigetsu se rio levemente al recordar como carajos termino en medio de una guerra civil; fue por las espadas y su nueva lealtad a quien dice ser el próximo Rikudo Sennin.

Esquivando otro ataque de Pakura, Suigetsu rio con fuerza mientras que a la vez lanzo desde su boca un chorro de agua hacia Orochimaru que había tomado ese momento para atacar por la espalda a rubio quien respondió lanzando otra ronda de sake acida que como siempre fue eludida por el Sannin.

Suigetsu siguió riendo como un loco cuando la memoria de hace unas horas le llegaron a su trastocada cabeza, él estaba atrapado en ese envase por culpa de Orochimaru que deseaba utilizarlo a el por su "Kekkei Genkai", el cual era realmente un Jutsu secreto de su clan, y entonces apareció ese chico rubio diciéndole que habría una revolución en Oto, que necesitaba su ayuda para derrotar a Orochimaru y que fuera parte de su grupo personal de eliminar el odio y la soledad del mundo, como lo hizo Rikudo Sennin.

Suigetsu rio por aquello, una persona ignorante pensaría que Naruto quiere dominar a la tierra y ser como un dios.

Esa persona era un idiota.

Naruto quería ayudar, quería eliminar el odio y era porque eso el que no menciono nada de controlar o decir que es superior a los demás, solo haciendo hincapié que deseaba ser un salvador como lo fue el sabio de los seis caminos.

Eso si fue algo loco pero podría lograrlo, el chico se veía muy seguro de si mismo, era poderoso y por si fuera poco había logrado liberar a todos los prisioneros de la base donde se encontraba recluido y con sorpresa uso técnicas de Fuinjutsu para sellar el poder del sello de maldición en los sujetos de experimentos que no podían controlar su estado salvaje.

— _Quizás fue por eso que Jugo peleaba de manera consciente_ — pensó en ese momento cuando recordó como salió de aquella base y descubrió que el ataque ya había iniciado, porque el Naruto que estaba ahí era un clon.

Suigetsu se apresuró a ir a Oto junto con un trasladado por igual Jugo encima de una de las invocaciones del rubio, un caimán que solo tiene la habilidad de moverse rápido en tierra firme llamado Taiyōsho y con su ayuda lograron llegar a tiempo a Oto para la batalla junto con un pequeño sequito de ninjas y campesinos o civiles mutados por el sello de maldición.

Ese día Otogakure cambiaria para siempre.

Jugo era otro tema diferente, él no podía creer que por primera vez estaba luchando usando lo que el había considerado una maldición durante toda su vida, se sentía libre, feliz.

Cuando Naruto le había liberado se armó una grande ya que tuvo que ser contenido por diez clones a la vez pero Naruto lo soluciono usando un sello de supresión de personalidad en el, algo tan simple que había eliminado por ﬁn su lado psicópata y Naruto había dado su opinión que cualquiera con conocimiento básico de Fuinjutsu podría ejecutarlo fácilmente, por eso Jugo entendió que Orochimaru nunca le importo ayudarle a dominar o reprimir su lado psicópata, sino usaba su enfermedad mental para usarlo como medio de extracción de su tal sello de maldición, cosa que enfureció a Jugo dándole su lealtad a Naruto, claro eso y también le pidió que asegurara la vida de su mejor amigo Kimimaro que horas antes confirmo estaba sellado pero actualmente vivo.

Haciendo estallar fuertemente la turbina situada en su espalda se lanzo a alta velocidad para chocar su puño en el torso de Koroi para hacerlo chocar contra otra pieza de concreto pero Jugo no se detuvo ahí y creo en su piel en el lado de su codo del brazo derecho una pequeña pero poderosa turbina de Chakra que con el poderoso impulso envió volando a Koroi hacia al otro lado del campo de la batalla.

Orochimaru grito una técnica que hizo surgir del suelo unas picas del metal e intentaron empalar a Naruto y Tayuya, pero fueron salvados por el Doki que quedaba de la pelirroja y usando unos sellos de manos lanzo otro Genjutsu que fue destrozado por el Sannin, Tayuya gruño enojada por estar privada de sus habilidades.

Recordó que en un momento Suigetsu le había arrebatado la Nuibari diciendo que él fue un estudiante de los espadachines de la neblina y por ello la espada era suya, cosa que mantuvo durante horas a Tayuya diciendo vulgaridades que hasta pusieron sonrojado por la vergüenza al mismísimo Kurama.

Tayuya gruño una vez más ya que sus oponentes poseían Kekkei Genkais extraños y poderosos, en especial esa Pakura con su Elemento Quemar ya que tuvieron que ser cuidadosos con sus ataques ya que eran bolas de fuegos de alta densidad y si era tocado por esas flamas, hasta el agua de su propio cuerpo se deshidrataba en cuestiones de segundos, convirtiéndole en una momia, ya había decenas de ninjas Oto que murieron por esa técnica y dos de sus Dokis que quedaron literalmente secos al recibir aquellas flamas.

Tayuya tenía que aceptar que era por la espada Nuibari que Suigetsu podía mantener a distancia a Pakura, porque si llegara a recibir alguno de esos ataques moriría.

—¡Kõton: Kane no Supēdo! (¡Elemento Metal: Picas de la cascabel!)— grito el Sannin sacando de sus mangas serpientes hechas de metal blanco que se dirigía hacia Naruto, este lanzo una vez mas sake caliente en ebullición contra las serpientes, pero esta no se derritieron y empalaron desde el pecho y brazos del rubio dejándolo en shock por el dolor.

Orochimaru sonrió entre divertido y extasiado, por ﬁn logro atrapar al muy hijo de Minato que le había causado tantos problemas.

Comenzó a reír desquiciadamente y cuando pretendía lanzar desde su boca su Kusanagi…

—¡SHOTON: TAIGĀ RUBI BURĒDO! (¡ELEMENTO CRISTAL: CUCHILLA DE TIGRE DE RUBI!)

Una voz femenina que apareció entre Naruto y las serpientes de metal intervino y de un tajo las destruyo con una gran garra de tigre en su brazo liberando al rubio que, sin perder tiempo, adopto un manto de cuatro colas de Chakra rojo. Orochimaru gruño furioso al descubrir quien fue la causante de interferir en su pelea.

Guren tenia una mirada fría en su rostro

—Mi lealtad hacia a ti ha muerto, Orochimaru. Al igual que lo harás tu hoy.

—¿¡Guren!? ¿¡Cómo te atreves a traicionarme!? ¡CREI QUE ERAS MI MAS FIEL SIRVIENTE!

—Tu mismo lo has dicho, ERA tu más ﬁel sirviente. Pero es tiempo para tener lo que no solo yo deseo ¡Sino todo los de Oto!— grito la mujer de pelo azul lanzándose a alta velocidad contra el Sannin que respondió con su Kusanagi para atacar frontalmente.

Naruto por otro lado, usando su Shunshin personalizado apareció a lado del Sannin y choco fuertemente su Shibuki en el torso de la piel pálida causando una gran explosión.

Guren no se quedo atrás, haciendo unos sellos de manos y dando un gran salto creo de su mano derecha un gran martillo de cinco metros hecho de esmeralda—¡Shoton: Hanmā Emerarudo Kaimetsu! (¡Elemento Cristal: Martillo Esmeralda Demoledor!)

Lo choco con fuerza en el suelo donde se encontraba Orochimaru causando que la misma tierra se agrietara fuertemente, pero Naruto sabia que Orochimaru seguía vivo y con su habilidad sensorial lo descubrió emergiendo desde unos seis metros, por ello, creando un clon que lo tomo de la camisa de su hombro, fue lanzando donde estaba surgiendo el Sannin y en su manos se creo dos Rasengan que tenia una forma un poco más grande que de lo normal y tenia una coloración de un fuerte azul.

Cuando el Sannin emergió del suelo se sorprendió al ver que su oponente ya tenia listo un ataque y por desgracia no podía ser esquivado.

—¡RASENRENGAN!— chancándolos con fuerza en su pecho envió al Sannin una vez mas a varias decenas de metros de distancia y con un agujero en el pecho mostrando una gran herida, pero Naruto no se detuvo ahí, volvió a sacar a Shibuki de su sello en la mano y abrió el pergamino con sus dientes de manera frontal, mostrando la hoja del pergamino frente suyo, con su mano libre, la izquierda, que tenia amarrada la Kōkinjō, tomo un poco de su sangre y la pinto en un sello en el pergamino que comenzó a brillar. Naruto sonrió aun con el otro extremo de pergamino entre sus dientes

—¡Shibuki: Uzumakijutsu: Jutsu Kaimetsu Mato na Yōso! (¡Shibuki: Arte Uzumaki: Jutsu demoledor de elementos!)

De cincos sellos que brillaron al mismo tiempo para dar paso a una gran explosión elemental siendo conformado por dragones de agua, bolas de fuego, un vendaval de viento, estacas de tierra y ráfagas de rayos que se combinaron en una fuerza de la naturaleza de gran alcance sorprendiendo a la mayoría, en especial a Orochimaru que tuvo que presionar sus manos en el suelo haciendo surgir dos puertas de mas de cien metro con temática demoniaca.

—¡KUCHIYOSE: SANJU RASHOMON!

Al instante las dos técnicas tanto ofensiva y defensiva chocaron entre si dando de paso una gran explosión que arraso con todo lo de alrededor haciendo que lo cercanos a aquel combate fueran empujado hacia varios metros atrás por la fuerza centrifuga, para terminar cayendo fuertemente en el suelo cuando el ataque hubo terminado dejando de por si un gran cráter en el lugar de la colisión. Las tres puertas fueron demolidas pero lograron detener por completo todas las técnicas elementales.

Naruto se tuvo que sostener usando las colas de su manto del Kyuubi pero sintió con su habilidad sensorial como Orochimaru se escondía bajo tierra y abrió los ojos al sentir como Orochimaru preparaba un jutsu muy peligroso.

Con un grito de sorpresa sello una vez mas la Shibuki y adopto la segunda forma de manera rápida adoptando una apariencia hibrida con su zorro con una piel roja con tono negro.

— **¡Maldición!** — dijo Naruto en su segunda forma Jinchuriki, pero no pudo esquivar como del suelo surgió una vez mas la Kusanagi pero de forma alargada que choco fuertemente contra su pecho, pero gracias a su manto solo fue empujado de manera rápida por la espada.

Naruto gruño al sentir que ahora la espada había sido cubierta con Chakra de elemento metal y por ello tuvo que acceder a su segunda forma pero sabia que estaría muy débil cuando saliera de esta.

Del suelo donde se podía ver la Kusanagi hizo implosión para dar paso el rostro hecho furia de Orochimaru siendo estirado por su propio cuello que abarco mucho kilometro que a la vez la Kusanagi se había estirado mas de dos kilómetros llevando a Naruto a chocar contra muchas ediﬁcaciones de Oto hasta llevarlo afuera de la aldea siendo seguido por Orochimaru que uso el impulso de su espada para llevar su propio cuerpo a donde estaba el Jinchuriki.

Suigetsu y Tayuya pretendía ir tras el Sannin y el rubio Jinchuriki pero fueron detenidos por Gari y Pakura.

—Es mejor que nos detengan, no sabemos donde estamos así que la debilidad del Edo Tensei no se podrá cumplir. Espero que no mueran, niños— hablo Pakura y sin poderlo evitar, se lanzo al ataque con una ráfaga de fuego morada rojiza pero fue detenida por un pilar de cristal rosada. Gari no perdió tiempo y mediante un Shunshin de tierra apareció frente a Tayuya y choco su puño en su estomago.

—Esto no te matara. Pero lo próximo si lo hará ¡Bakuton: Kōzan Ichi Reberu! (Elemento explosivo: Minas nivel uno!)— una pequeña explosión que si bien no envió a volar a Tayuya si hizo que diera unos pasos atrás adoloridas y expulsado sangre desde su boca haciendo hincapié que ya había sido atacada mediante sus órganos internos. Pero Gari con pesar porque no podía detener su cuerpo, extendió sus dos manos frente a la kunoichi— Disculpa por esto ¡Bakuton: Kaitai Shokku! (¡Elemento explosivo: Demolición de choque!)

—¡Tayuya!— grito preocupado Jugo y es que tenia que defenderse de las vigas de metal que le era lanzando por Koroi usando su elemento magnético.

Suigetsu lanzo desde su mano libre un chorro de agua a presión gracias al Jutsu de su clan pero fue interceptado por una ráfaga de flama de Pakura, Guren hacia sellos de mano tan rápido como podía pero sabía que no podía hacerlo a tiempo. Tayuya abrió los ojos cuando miro como una energía de color naranja brillante se formaba entre las manos de Gari, sabia que iba a morir y se lamentaba al no poder haber visto el nuevo día en Oto… pero…

—¡Doton: Muro de tierra frenadora!

—¡Doble golpe!

—¡Estacas de seda amarrilla!

Una pequeña cúpula se formo entre Gari y Tayuya deteniendo a segundos la poderosa técnica del revivido de Iwa que se mostro sorprendido y aliviado por ello, en su punto ciego fue golpeado por un puño que tenia la fuerza diez veces mas que el de un ninja promedio y ﬁnalmente fue lanzando a varios metros atrás por un especie de flecha de color amarrilla oscura en su pecho y Gari siendo manipulado por la técnica del Edo Tensei, hizo que su cuerpo diera una poderosa explosión liberándose de su predicamento ya que sabia que estaría en pie despues de que la regeneración se cumpliera.

Tayuya libero el aire que no sabia había contenido y miro incrédula quienes fueron la que le había salvado, Kidomaru, Sakon y Jirobo quienes le veía con una sonrisa petulante causando que Tayuya hiciera lo mejor que hacia siempre… Maldecir con "lindas" palabras a sus salvadores.

—¡OIGAN MALDITOS PERROS HIJUE PU** DE MI***! ¡¿QUIÉN CHIN**** LES PIDIO SU JODI** AYUDA? ¡¿POR QUÉ VER** SE METIERON EN MI PIN*** PELEA!? ¡PUT** DE MIER** ¡MALDITOS MARICAS CABEZAS DE VERG*…!

—¡Ya, ya, Tayuya! Cálmate, por dios santo, eres la chica más mal hablada que he conocido en toda mi vida, y eso es decir mucho, cálmate y eso que te salvamos la vida ¿Acaso no nos dirá gracias?— pregunto Sakon con el ceño fruncido y con una sonrisa petulante mientras Kidomaru y Jirobo asintieron en sus palabras.

Antes de que la pelirroja hablara una vez mas, se pudo escuchar una fuerte explosión desde la lejanía y Tayuya sabia que aquello fue por Naruto, así que adopto una mirada de tranquilidad y miro, esperando respuestas de sus antiguos compañeros, si es que se le puede llamar así.

Sakon descubrió que era lo que quería saber la pelirroja porque achico los ojos seriamente— Si te estas preguntando ¿Por qué te ayudamos? Simple; decidimos. Decidimos ver como la harían tu y los demás para derrotar a Orochimaru pero despues de verlos estar horas luchando contra él nos hemos dado cuenta que… podemos hacerlo… Podemos obtener la libertad, mira a tu espalda.

La pelirroja hizo lo que dijeron y descubrió, con gran incredulidad, a todos los shinobis de la aldea mirando a la dirección donde su nuevo libertador estaba combatiendo contra el malvado Sannin, Orochimaru.

Tayuya miro que hasta había ninjas que estaban completamente heridos pero aun se mantenían a pie para ver la batalla, por otro lado los que fueron capturados estaban pendiente de la batalla que decidiría el destino de aldea.

Tayuya sonrió levemente.

Lo sabia, ese día Otogakure renacería de sus cenizas.

Lo podía sentir.

Kidomaru resoplo fastidiado pero igual sonrió, quizás era tiempo de un cambio.

Y por ello decidió ayudar a la boba de Tayuya junto con Jirobo y Sakon.

Otra explosión llamo la atención de los presentes pero descubrieron que se trataba del revivido Gari que se había agrupado junto con Pakura y Koroi.

—Interesante aldea, esta llena de ninjas débiles pero su determinación es admirable, con un buen líder en unos años podía ser una de las principales cinco aldeas shinobi— elogio Koroi con voz algo seca mientras sacaba un hilo ninja que tenia en el un montón de kunais y con un movimiento las lanzo hacia los ninjas de Oto, algunos esquivaron las kunais pero otros usaron su propias armas para desviar el ataque. Koroi parecía triste por eso—. Es una lastima, no debieron haber hecho eso ¡Jiton: Atracción de los polos!

De pronto todo aquellos que habían esquivado o tuvieron contacto con las kunais lanzadas por Koroi parecían que fueron rodeadas por una fuerza magnética y fueron llevados hacia a Koroi que mediante la liberación de un pergamino hizo aparecer dos grandes Shurikens cuadradas que tenia como objetivo partir por la mitad a sus victimas, Gari y Pakura no se quedo atrás.

El pelinegro revivido de Iwa creo dos clones de Bakuton enviándolos a estallar frente a los grupos de ninjas de Oto que pretendía salvar a sus compañeros, solo Jugo logro esquivar el ataque y mediante un ataque a alta velocidad aun usando su modo "Asesino" pensaban intervenir.

Pakura creo una gran flama de Shakuton fueron el ataque fue parado por una ola de agua de Suigetsu y permito que Guren atacara con unos picos de cristal a la revivida de Suna pero no podían salvar a las próximas victimas de parte del ataque de Koroi hasta que…

—¡RASENRENGAN!— apareciendo un clon con dos Rasengan en sus manos, las choco con fuerza en la espalda del ninja de Kumo desactivando sus técnicas y liberando a los cautivos pero el clon de Naruto no se quedo atrás, sino lanzo una poderosa bola de fuego a quemarropa encima de Koroi causando una explosión.

Gari tuvo que esquivar otro clon que le había lanzando unos que otros Kunais con sellos explosivos que a la vez Pakura fue golpeada por una gran bola de hielo en su estomago y enviándola a lado de Gari.

Otros diez clones aparecieron frente a los tres revividos ya que Koroi comenzó a regenerarse. Un clon creo unos sellos de mano y las choco fuertemente en el suelo—¡Hyoton: Koriheki!

—¿Él puede utilizar el elemento hielo?— pregunto Suigetsu sorprendido pero sonrió socarronamente ya que igual el rubio dominaba los cincos elementos, no era tan descabellado que pudiera usar otros, aunque miro más técnicas de elemento fuego que otras.

Una pared se formo entre los revividos y los heridos siendo totalmente hecha de hielo. Un clon de Naruto se situó frente a Tayuya y los otros tres del sonido.

—Orochimaru sabrá que no podrá seguir con su combate, por ello escapara. Necesito alguien que lo mantengan encerrado en una barrera ¿Quién podría hacerlo?— pregunto cómicamente el clon pero la insinuación fue captada, Tayuya, Kidomaru, Jirobo y Sakon sonriendo maliciosamente y asintieron al rubio para despues levantarse de donde se encontraba, en el caso de Tayuya siendo llevada por su ultimo Doki, a donde se encontraba Orochimaru. El clon con un suspiro creo una espada de hielo similar a la Kubikiribõcho y apunto a la pared de hielo que fue explosionada por los ataques de Gari y Pakura—¡Es hora de ganar! ¡Al ataque Otogakure!

 _Muuuuuuuuyyyyyyy lejos de allí_

Utakata suspiro levemente, ya sentía que ya había tocado fondo, sentía que su vida se estaba yendo por el desagüe y es que ¿Cómo podría tener la ya ansiada tranquilidad si era perseguido como un criminal por Kiri?

Aun no podía entender que era lo que pensaba Yagura a haberlo etiquetado como un ninja renegado y por suerte solo de Kiri si le había explicado que mato a su maestro por defensa propia, su propio maestro quiso matarle en primer lugar.

Recordó que el había hablado con su superior, el Yondaime Mizukage Yagura sobre ese suceso y en ello le explico que había perdido el control porque su maestro Harusame intento matarle.

Cual fue su sorpresa que Yagura le acuso de insubordinación y en medio de un combate donde logro sobrevivir al haber huido penosamente termino convertido como un ninja renegado.

Utakata termino literalmente en el dicho "Con la mierda hasta el cuello" porque no tenia dinero, hospedaje y que tuvo que esconderse en un inodoro muy usado.

Eso hacia que cualquiera sintiera que había llegado a fondo, aun cuando fue injustamente.

Había algo que siempre intrigo al pelinegro sobre su Mizukage. Cada vez que estaba cerca de el su Bijuu, el Rokubi le decía que algo raro le sucedía al Sanbi y eso que era igual con su Kage.

Utakata siempre fue alguien cercano con Yagura en su niñez por lo que habían padecidos al ser rechazados de la aldea por ser los contenedores de los Bijuus de Kiri, Utakata siempre tuvo el sueño de vivir una vida tranquila, contemplar la maravilla de las burbujas que el mismo formaba por entretenimiento y si podía formar una familia, por otro lado Yagura deseo ser reconocido por los demás humanos y se mato entrenando hasta convertirse en Mizukage, claro que todo iba bien hasta que sucedió el reinado oscuro y la guerra civil. Todos siempre tenían en mente que Yagura había cambiado.

Algo malo le había sucedido.

 _Pero la pregunta es qué_

 **Vaya, vaya, que cantidad de poder, ni siquiera tu las tienes, mi pequeño Utakata** \- se burlo la babosa de seis colas haciendo que el pelinegro frunciera el ceño, nunca se había muy bien que digamos que con su Bijuu pero tenia un cierto control en el poder del seis colas, Utakata era capaz de liberar todo el poder del Rokubi aunque perdiendo el control de paso, por un cierto limite de tiempo. Si bien no tenía control de si mismo, eso solo duraba unos seis minutos máximos, Utakata pensó que era mejor eso o peor nada.

 _¿Un Bijuu? ¿Qué estará haciendo?_

 **El lugar apesta a energía Bijuu a gran escala, en pocas palabras alguien ha estado peleando por muchísimo tiempo ¿Lo ves Utakata? Al parecer alguien tiene los pantalones que a ti te falta ¡JAJAJA!**

 _Ya comenzamos ¿Qué tienes tú con mi Kimono?_

 **¡Que lo usan las mujeres! Y yo que te decía que fueras tras esa pelirroja que peleaste en Kiri o mejor aun, con la pelinegra que estaba con la tetona rubia del otro día. En serio Utakata ¡Se hombre y móntate a una mujer!**

 _¿Acaso seré el único que tendré un Bijuu con pensamientos sucios?_

Se lamento Utakata mientras a la lejanía, Gaara, Yugito, Naruto y Amaru estornudaron fuertemente y peor para el rubio que tuvo que esquivar otra cortada por Kusanagi.

Utakata suspiro fuertemente mientras la babosa de seis colas se reía de su desgracia, y es que Utakata tuvo un encuentro con uno de los Sannin y su aprendiz y el pelinegro no sabia que decir pero sintió algo cuando vio a aquella chica

¿Cómo se llamaba?

¿Shizune?

El punto es que el Rokubi no ha dejado de molestarte por ello.

 **Oi, Utakata. A la hora de seriedad, deberíamos echarle un vistazo.**

 _¿Por qué debería de ir hasta allá?_

 **El chakra Yokai no tiene casi nada de emociones oscuras y eso me intriga, ya que el único que podía hacer eso era Yagura, en pocas palabras, el que esta peleando debe de tener un control extraordinario de su Bijuu.**

 _Vaya, entonces ¿quieres que te controle?_

 **No te confíes Utakata. Eres humano, eres un mosquito por comparación, que nunca se te olvide, pero igual estas en peligro. igual que yo, y no doy mi poder a debiluchos. Tu buscas la manera de controlar mi poder con sus consecuencias ¡Quiero que demuestres quien eres Utakata!**

 _Eres muy rara, Rokubi. Pero me da igual. El país del campo de arroz tiene una pequeña aldea ninja así que no será problema esconderme en ella por un tiempo. Iré pero con una condición._

 **¿Cuál?**

 _Quiero el acceso personal de al menos tres de tus cola, así iré allí y escuchare tus indicaciones._

 **Mmmm, esta bien, pero si algo ocurre te quitare el poder ¿Entiendes?**

 _Me parece bien_

Y suspirando con hastió Utakata dio un gran salto cruzando la frontera entre los dos países y concentrando su chakra en su pie se lanzo a alta velocidad hacia la aldea de Otogakure para usarla como refugio por un tiempo y encontrar la anomalía relacionada con un Jinchuriki pero Utakata no sabia que viviría una vida llena de batallas que podría signiﬁca el destino de la raza humana.

 _Kirigakure no Sato_

 _¿?¿?_

En las ruinas de una mansión en Kirigakure, un encapuchado de cuerpo completo caminaba sin prisa por las ruinas del lugar donde se podía ver el símbolo en la pared, una hoja de tres picos de color verde, que le perteneció al clan Sensugoi.

El clan que tenia la capacidad de usar el chakra de la naturaleza pero era una forma bastarda del Senjutsu ,porque usaba la energía como propia ,es decir la remplazaba por su chakra lo que hacia la utilización de esa energía deficiente, además que el clan fue muy débil en Fuinjutsu y Genjutsu pero en Ninjutsu fueron grandes portadores ya que tuvieron relación con el clan Terumi y el clan Hozuki pero eso no le ayudo cuando fueron exterminando el purga de Kiri. El encapuchado acomodo su capa para mostrar bajo ella una mascara naranja en espiral mostrando en realidad se trataba de Tobi, el verdadero líder de Akatsuki y el controlar de la guerra en Kiri.

—Los tres caminos conocidos son Uchiha, Senju y Uzumaki. La historia siempre cuenta sobre Rikudō Sennin pero no a sus hijos y si son mencionados solo hace hincapié en los dos principales. Los seis caminos fueron heredados a sus seis hijos. Je, ¿Quién diría que Rikudō Sennin fue capaz de tener seis mujeres?— pensó con cierto humor recordando todo lo que había recopilado durante todo esos años. La verdad fue que un humano llamado dios en la tierra no será encesto de la admiración femenina y por ello contrajo matrimonio con seis mujeres pero el asunto fue que Rikudō Sennin literalmente dejo sus seis caminos a la raza humana.

Los Uchihas adoptaron el camino de la vista y la percepción.

Los Senju adoptaron el camino de la fuerza y perseverancia.

los Uzumaki adoptaron el camino de la vitalidad y la imaginación además de ser los portadores del Rinnegan.

Los Sensugoi adoptaron el camino de la naturaleza y la fauna.

Cuatros caminos ya se habían encontrado y Tobi se aseguro que los últimos supervivientes cayeran bajo su títere Yagura para poder robar el suﬁciente ADN para sus planes.

Ahora, en ese momento se encontraba en la ruina de la mansión del ya extinguido clan en la búsqueda de técnicas u otros secretos además pensando sobre cuales seria los otros dos caminos, hasta ahora tenia sus teorías.

Tales como el clan Hozuki que podría ser llamado el camino de la forma y cambio.

El Clan Nara del camino de la mente y de la inteligencia.

El Clan Kaguya del camino de los huesos y el cuerpo interior.

El Clan Yuki del cambio de la fusión y la velocidad.

Pero no estaba seguro y es que su plan en la purga de los clanes en Kiri algo había salido mal, todo debido a que varios ninjas habían comenzando a cambiar y en vez de llevar los restos al Mizukage para su estudio como era la regla, los ninjas masacraba a los miembros de los clanes con Kekkei Genkai y sus restos no podían ser recuperados para posibles usos.

Eso lo fastidiaba pero no impedía en sus planes, aunque pensaba también considerar los clanes del todo el continente elemental.

 _Quizás los otros clanes descendiente del hermano Rikudō Sennin… quizás sean los Hyuga el camino de la localización, el clan Terumi el camino de los elementos. Mmm me tomo mas de una década en la búsqueda de los otros caminos, quizás es tiempo de buscar algo un poco diferente._

Pensó maliciosamente el Uchiha mientras entraba lo que seria la biblioteca del clan Sensugoi y Tobi usando su jutsu del Espacio-Tiempo logro enviar los contenidos a su dimensión de bolsillo y asintió para si mismo ya que pretendía irse cuando algo le llamo la atención.

Era un especie de papel tirada en el piso y gracias a su Sharingan leyó una palabra que le llamo la atención y esa era- ¿Dimensional?

Con cuidado la tomo para estudiarla con cuidado, eran simples garabatos de algún joven ninja sobre crear un jutsu capaz de viajar al pasado o ir a otro mundo, algo que saco una gran carcajada al misterioso Uchiha pero no soltó la hoja o nunca dejo de continuar. El escrito aﬁrmaba crear un agujero de gusano para poder pasar a través del tiempo-espacio para ir a otro mundo donde no existía una guerra civil en Kiri y además que podía ser genial conocer otro-yo en el otro universo.

Claro que para muchos eso seria Ciencia acción ridícula pero para Tobi, el único usuario vivo con uno de los más poderosos Jutsus Espacio-Tiempo, además que si añadimos la maldad pura y el ansia de destruir todo, eso seria como una epifanía.

—¿viaje a dimensiones alternativa? ¿Quién sabe que cosas podía hacer? Podía conseguir aliados más fuertes, conseguir más Bijuus para mi ¡No! ¡Las posibilidades son más que eso! ¡Hasta podría ser capaz de dominar el mismo espacio-tiempo! ¡Si hago bien las cosas hasta seria capaz de dominarlo TODO! ¡JAJAJAJA QUIEN SEA QUE HAYA HECHO ESTO ES UN PUTO GENIO!— riendo como un completo desquiciado, Tobi no podía creer que acabo de encontrar algo que podía ser de gran ayuda y eso que fue hecho por mero ocio de un escuincle mortificado por la guerra.

Aun riendo como un loco, Tobi volvió hacia el despacho de Yagura para seguir usándolo además de usar el dinero de Kiri para su nuevo entretenimiento.

La posibilidad de contacto con otros universos.

Ohhhh, como se ha dicho unas veces antes, estamos con mierda hasta el cuello.

 _Base Akatsuki_

Nagato por otro lado miraba como el cuerpo de Roshi era puesto dentro de otra capsula de éxtasis y miro a su alrededor a las otras dos capsulas donde descansaban Fuu y Han. Nagato frunció el ceño al recordar toda la vida de aquellos tres Jinchurikis, cuando inicio su plan de usar a los Bijuus pensó que el sacriﬁcio de los Jinchurikis eran algo sin importancia pero cuando reviso la vida de Fuu, supo que aquello no podía ser posible, y cuando vio la vida de Han tomo la decisión de mantener con vida para despues permitirle vivir en el nuevo mundo lleno de paz.

Pero eso trajo sus consecuencias, dudas sobre su misión comenzaba a llenarle y se cuestiono si ese método era el correcto para llegar a la paz aunque la disipo posteriormente pero una duda que aun seguía rondándole la cabeza era…

¿Qué haría con Tobi?

Durante los últimos días había estado ausente de la bases de Akatsuki y aunque sabia que se encontraba en Kiri, aun no entendía porque Tobi no ha traído a los Jinchurikis del Sanbi y Rokubi.

¿Por qué no captúralos enseguida si apoyaba sus planes?

Eso tenia muy pensativo al usuario del Dojutsu milenario, sentía que Tobi estaba planeando algo a sus espalda y es que ¿Para que seguir con el exterminio de los clanes con Kekkei Genkai?

Algo estaba sucediendo.

— _Te mantendré en la mirada, Madara_ — pensó Nagato recordando que Tobi se autoproclamaba Madara Uchiha, y frunció el ceño mientras que con sus manos débiles leía unos pergaminos e informes que Konan le había traído sobre Rikudō Sennin y Jinchurikis. Sabia que su fuerza vital estaba muy desgatada por el uso constante de los seis cuerpo de dolor y pensaba encontrar algo que le ayudase, era como un seguro de por si Tobi planea traicionarle o en los peores de los casos tomar su Rinnegan. Algo le llamo la atención en un pequeño informe

—Con que ¿Pseudo-Jinchurikis, eh?

…

—Raikage-sama….si me permite ¿podría ir en la búsqueda de Naruto Uzumaki?

—¿En serio? ¿Y cual es tu interés en el, Yugito?

—B-Bueno, el me dio un propósito sin saberlo Raikage-sama. Déjenme hablar con el y quizás pueda hacer que se una a Kumo. Sé que usted no lo dice, pero usted lo desea a él, no las armas.

—…Ok pero llévate al equipo Samui junto con Darui contigo… ¿estas segura que puedes encontrarle? Es decir, he enviando a mis ANBU y otros shinobis capacitados en su búsqueda y nunca han vuelto.

—Nibi me puede ayudar señor, los Bijuus están conectado de alguna manera, además que solo hemos estado buscando en las grandes cinco aldeas shinobi, si busco en las menores quizás lo encuentre.

—Bien, habla con él. Convéncelo Yugito. Esto será una misión clase S y solo tú y yo sabremos lo que consiste.

—¿Por qué, Raikage-sama?

—Tengo un raro presentimiento. Bien ¡Ve, Yugito Nii! Quiero conocer a este "Hijo del flash amarrillo" como es llamado ahora en persona y asegúrate de no dejarlo escapar Yugito.

—Si Raikage-sama. _Espero conocerte en persona, Naruto Uzumaki._

— **Igual quiero ver que ha sucedido con Kurama. Sera entretenido molestar al estúpido Zorro.**

— _Si tu lo dices… Matatabi._

…

Por otro lado, nuestro querido protagonista que inconscientemente estaba relacionado con muchos sucesos importantes en el mundo entero se encontraba al límite ya que había estado lanzando Bijuudamas a diestra a siniestra pero eran eludidas por Orochimaru que usaba aquel elemento metal como un poderoso escudo de sus brazos y armas de Jinchuriki.

Por otro lado tuvo que lidiar con Manda que había derrotado a casi toda sus invocaciones dejando únicamente a Mizubashi pero que aunque estaba herido aun seguía en pie. Naruto maldijo por ello porque las salamandras nunca fueron utilizadas desde hace décadas y por ello habían perdido fuerza, la cosa hubiera sido diferente si tuviera a Ibuse con el.

Orochimaru por otro lado estaba en la ultima, ya había usado su jutsu de regeneraciones de serpiente por mas de ocho veces y su chakra ya estaba al limite pero sabia que debía de lastimar a ese chico para poder escapar y despues regresar para obtener lo que era suyo por derecho.

Esquivando un ataque de serpiente de metal Naruto cayo al suelo fuertemente ya que poco a poco perdía la segunda transformación volviéndolo en su estado normal aunque su piel estaba completamente quemada, poniéndose de rodillas y respirando con diﬁcultad Naruto comenzó a canalizar su chakra en sus brazos pero Orochimaru hizo acto de aparición y sacando de su boca, mostro su Kusanagi.

—¡No dejare que un Namikaze me humille! ¡Muere!— grito con furia mientras que con un movimiento lanzo a rápida velocidad su Kusanagi directamente a través del pecho del rubio que escupió sangre con fuerza, Mizubashi grito furioso y pretendía atacar a Orochimaru pero fue interceptado por Manda que le mordió fuertemente el cuello pero la salamandra no se quedo ahí, con un movimiento enterró sus dedos en los ojos de la serpiente que chillo adolorida y al igual que la salamandra desapareció en una explosión de humo que cubrió el campo de batalla en especial a los dos combatientes. De pronto Orochimaru sintió como alguien le golpeo en el pecho y despues algo salía de su boca para despues sentir como algo fue cortado y despues fue pateado en su estomago sacándolo de la bruma de humo. Orochimaru tosió levemente y miro una ﬁgura a través del humo—¡MALDITO SEAS NAMIKAZE! ¡¿ACASO NUNCA TE RINDES? ¡HOY MORIRAS!

Su respuesta vino cuando Naruto inflo el pecho de manera desproporcionada— _¡_ _Kesshōton: Kasai no Hotto! (Elemento Plasma: ¡Frio de Fuego!)_ — exclamo antes de lanzar una llamarada de "fuego", pero para incredulidad del Sannin podía ver como todo lo que tocaba ese "fuego" de una extraña manera en vez de quemarse se… ¿congelaba?

Tuvo que saltar para esquivar la "llamarada" que congelo a los pocos aliados que le quedaban.

El Ojiambar toco el congelado suelo mientras Naruto respiraba de manera agitad, pue había gastado el poco Chakra que le quedaba con su ultima técnica.

—Eres fuerte Orochimaru, y yo que me entrene como un loco no te puedo derrotar, pero te felicito, y te diré que desde hoy, tu ambición ha acabado— sonó la voz seca y cansada de Naruto, cuando el humo desapareció se mostro que estaba aun en el suelo además con la Kusanagi clavada en su pecho pero en su mano derecha descansaba la Shichiseiken y en su mano derecha la Bashōsen.

Orochimaru crujió los dientes por la perseverancia del chico, pero capto rápidamente la situación haciendo que palideciera.

—Tu…. ¡Me maldeciste! ¿No es así? ¡MALDITO MOCOSO!

—Si, es hora de terminar con este combate, ahora debo de esperar que digas tu palabra favorita— señalo Naruto con voz cansada y divertida mientras que con un movimiento de su mano izquierda, con la Bashōsen creo picas de tierra a dirección de Orochimaru que solo se escabullo usando solo su flexibilidad, agradeció a Kurama por pasarle una gran cantidad de su Chakra.

El Sannin sabia que debía de irse así que creando una corriente de viento a dirección de Naruto pero era en realidad como una distracción se lanzo directamente hacia al sur para escapar rápidamente y uso un Shunshin para irse del lugar pero de pronto choco contra una barrera que comenzó a incendiar su piel y uso su jutsu de regeneración, saliendo de la boca un casi restaurado Orochimaru y dejando el otro como si fuera una cascara de piel, el Sannin miro como una barrera había bloqueado toda posibilidad de escape. De pronto lentamente comenzó a reír histéricamente.

—¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ¡Es increíble que todos me hayan traicionado! ¡Es increíble! ¡Una vez mas un Namikaze ha arruinado mi sueño! ¡Pero no dejare que esto se queda así!— y haciendo un Shunshin más elaborado, Orochimaru apareció frente Naruto y tomo el mango de su Kusanagi y la presiono aun mas en el pecho del rubio haciéndole que gritara levemente y escupiera sangre, Orochimaru no noto como la barrera había caído pero eso no importo. Naruto dejo caer la Bashōsen junto con la Shichiseiken para agarrar el mango de la Kusanagi y aparto las manos del Sannin pálido que sonreía diabólicamente—¿Suﬁciente, Namikaze?

—Solo tengo una pregunta.

—¿Y cual seria?

—¿Qué le harás… a Oto si muero?

—La destruiré y usare a cada niño, hombre y mujer para mis experimentos y así enseñarle a jamás atacar a sus superiores.

—¿Y para que eran tus experimentos?

—Para alcanzar la inmortalidad….. ¡Oh tu, maldito Namikaze!-Grito Orochimaru al ver en la Shichiseiken una palabra y aquella era "Inmortalidad" ya que era su palabra más usada e intento desesperadamente coger el mango de Kusanagi pero Naruto choco con un fuerte cabezazo a medio del estomago del Sannin sacándole el aire y desorientándolo logro apartarse de él y mirarlo con seriedad, ignorando como sangre salía de sus labios. Orochimaru tosió un poco de sangre y veía como un torbellino parecía que le absorbía.

—Has perdido, Orochimaru de los Sannin.

—¡No! ¡NO! ¡NOOOO!— grito el Sannin mientras era absorbido inesperadamente en la Benihisago, terminando de una vez con su reinado oscuro y la eliminación de una serie de sucesos en el mundo Shinobi. Naruto con cuidado retiro la Kusanagi de su pecho que por suerte fue entre en medio de los pulmones para dejarla tirada junto a sus otras armas y cayo en el suelo estrepitosamente dejando caer sangre a montones. Naruto sonrió levemente mientras sentía como lentamente la vida estaba acercándose al punto entre la vida y la muerte.

— _Jejejejeje, quien lo diría, mi primera batalla ¿Y así termino? ¿Cómo seré el nuevo Rikudō Sennin si termino como una mierda?_

— **Te faltaba experiencia contra ninjas clase S pero has ganado Gaki. Lo sabía, estar contigo es más divertido que mis otras contenedoras.**

— _No pareces asustado. Me estoy muriendo._

— **Porque no vas a morir, mi chakra te esta salvando la vida, rubio ignorante. Además ¿No que serias el nuevo Rikudō Sennin? Te falta mucho mas para hacer aquella meta rara tuya.**

—Si… no debo de morir… tengo mucho que hacer… gracias Kurama— dijo en susurro y levantándose con lentitud miro que la herida ya casi se había cerrado y tomo sus otras armas para sellarla nuevamente y cuando se iba a erguir por casi se cae sino fuera que dos personas ayudaron a sostenerlo. Levantando la mirada miro que se trataba de Tayuya y Kidomaru que estaban igual de heridos pero al menos podían estar de pie. Naruto sonrió levemente a dirección de la pelirroja—Lo hicimos…..ganamos…

—Si, pero estas como una mierda. Bien hecho rubio maricon, has demostrado tener pelotas como para derrotar a la serpiente marica— Sip, Tayuya y su gran tacto en aquellas situaciones pensaron sarcásticamente muchos al mismo tiempo. Jirobo levemente cansando, quizás por mantener la barrera, tomo entre sus brazos a Naruto que parecía que estaba a punto de caerse por el sueño o el cansancio, Sakon con cuidado tomo la Kusanagi y acompaño a los otros que ya comenzaba a caminar a dirección del pueblo.

—Por ﬁn…hoy es el día, hoy nos hemos librado de Orochimaru— susurro con cuidado Sakon a su hermano que asintió detrás suyo y miro de soslayo al ya dormido Naruto que parecía mas bien que roncaba como una morsa.

Los cuatros del sonido sonriendo levemente ya que ahora veían que el ahora actual vencedor de uno de los Sannin es en realidad un simple niño de doce años pero que había hecho cosas imposibles. Tayuya lo aseguraba, con ese chico en Oto, por ﬁn conseguirían el reconocimiento que se merecían. Les tomo como unas dos horas ya que caminaban con lentitud pero no tenían prisa para dejar descansar un poco al rubio Uzumaki.

Y viendo como poco a poco vieron la entrada de Oto además de ver como los civiles y los Shinobis se agrupaban, se podía ver que todos estaban heridos pero en pie, Guren junto con otros dos Jounin usaban un jutsu simple de fuego para quemar los cadáveres que quedaron despues de la terminación del Edo Tensei, dejando en libertad a Pakura, Gari y Koroi lo que hacia hincapié que Orochimaru había muerto o mas bien, sellado en el Benihisago.

Cuando los cuatros del sonido llegaron frente a la población y dijeron que por ﬁn el causante de todos sus males había sido derrotado todos gritaron emocionados y entusiasmados por su nuevo héroe y por un nuevo día, sin saber que Naruto estaba despierto, más o menos ya que estaba levemente inconsciente y no podía distinguir muchas cosas. De pronto Guren con un tosido llamo la atención de los presentes.

—Actualmente, los prisioneros de las demás bases han sido puesto en libertad y son traídos aquí por las invocaciones de Naruto Uzumaki. Así que este chico ha hecho mucho mas de lo que Orochimaru ha hecho durante más de diez años.

—¿Qué estas sugiriendo?— pregunto con curiosidad un Chunin en el grupo mientras veía al nuevo héroe del sonido. Guren miro igual al rubio quien le aseguro que le ayudaría a darle la libertad que tanto deseaba, tanto para ella y su hijo adoptivo, Yukimaru y la mujer del elemento cristal sabia que solo había una manera.

—Como en nuestra aldea no hay un consejo shinobi o civil, no podemos tomar libremente nuestras decisiones, y ahora que por ﬁn Orochimaru ha sido vencido, necesitamos un nuevo comienzo, un nuevo día en Otogakure y ahora que este día ha dado inicio a un futuro brillante para nuestra aldea. Necesitamos a un nuevo Otokage.

— _¿Un nuevo Kage? ¿Quién será? ¿Guren? ¿O Jugo?_ — pensó un medio inconsciente Naruto con los ojos medio ido y descansando su barbilla en su pecho. De pronto ocurrió algo que le confundió, un Zaku malherido y una Kin cansada se arrodillaron frente a él ,de pronto fueron seguidos lentamente por los demás Shinobis tanto como Tayuya, Sakon y Kidomaru ,Jirobo no porque él era quien le sostenía. Jugo también se arrodillo con una pequeña sonrisa y noto como Suigetsu soltaba unos pucheros infantilmente pero el peli naranja le hizo que igual a regañadientes se arrodillara.

Guren se acercó y se arrodillo frente a Jirobo pero levanto la cabeza con humildad.

—Nos ha ayudado como nunca nadie nos ha ayudado, Naruto Uzumaki, Jinchuriki del Kyuubi y llamado actualmente como "Hijo del flash amarrillo"… te has ganado el respeto de la aldea y su lealtad— como énfasis de sus palabras hasta los civiles se arrodillaron, Jirobo un poco nervioso noto que el rubio estaba medio despierto así que lo poso en el suelo y se arrodillo a un lado suyo, Naruto estaba confundido pero logro mantenerse a pie.

Sabia que debía de mantener la conciencia hasta cuando fuera necesario. Guren bajo la cabeza y con una voz fuerte grito—¡Por eso te daremos el respeto que te mereces al habernos ayudado! ¡Yo y Otogakure no sato te seleccionamos a ti, Naruto Uzumaki COMO EL NUEVO NIDAIME OTOKAGE!

Un fuerte bullicio se armó entre todos los presentes apoyando la palabra de quien fue un alto mando en la fuerza shinobi de Oto, todos se levantaron y comenzaron a dar aplausos y gritos de júbilos por un nuevo líder que tenían plena conﬁanza en que protegería a la aldea para mejor. Naruto comenzó a temblar por la sorpresa y ya completamente consciente busco apoyo en alguien y sino fuera que Jirobo y Jugo se hubieran levantado ya estaría en el suelo inconsciente.

Naruto miro como todos estaban felices y ansioso por su respuesta y con su habilidad sensorial noto que era eso, felicidad. Ellos estaban felices y expectantes de un nuevo futuro para la aldea, si bien Naruto no hizo aquello por tomar el poder pero ser Kage y ser reconoció fue su sueño en la niñez y ver que podría cumplirse hizo que una sonrisa creciera en su rostro.

—Eh… Jugo ¿Me levantas?-Pregunto cansando el rubio mientras el joven de cabello naranja en puntas rio levemente y con ayuda de Jirobo, el rubio fue puesto entre los dos hombros de los dos adolescente de gran tamaño. Naruto con un poco de mareo saludo a la personas quien guardaron un poco de silencio a la espera de la respuesta del chico—Yo solo quise ayudar ya que sentir en este lugar el miedo y el odio ¡Mi meta es eliminar el odio y la soledad del mundo! Y si para ello tendré que derrotar a cada malvado que exista ¡Pues así será! ¡Y no dejare que Otogakure se convierta en los malvados! ¡Los guiare a la grandeza y a la paz para ser una con las grandes naciones! ¡Yo Naruto Uzumaki, acepto el cargo de Nidaime Otokage y los defenderé hasta que mi vida este extinguida! ¡Eso es una promesa de por vida, Dattebayo!

Y un nuevo grito de júbilo vino del público y todos se abrazaban y hablaban sobre la posibilidad de un nuevo futuro. Naruto sonrió levemente y perdió el conocimiento pero no se preocupo porque sabia que fue tomado por Jugo y Jirobo quienes rieron porque el chico había perdido el conocimiento. Tayuya se burlo levemente ¿Quién diría que un mocoso de doce seria un Kage? Esperaba que el chico hiciera bien las cosas. Hoy Otogakure ha renacido y hoy ha renacido un nuevo Otokage.

Uno con un gran destino.

 **YYYY CORTE**

 **Si, si, ya se. Me tarde demasiado, lo siento, pero entre las pruebas escolares, el escribir mis otras historias y que este capitulo tenía en total 276 errores ortográficos no ayudo.**

 **Bueno, esta es la cuarta parte de la saga de Otogakure, ahora Naruto deberá de aceptar que de verdad es el Otokage y como hará que la aldea mejorara porque tendrá como enemigo a Iwa y Konoha además otras aldeas menores como Taki (ni yo se porque :P) pero él sabrá que hacer y que aliados tener. Utakata aparecerá en este ﬁc y ya sabrán que a futuro habrá un ShizunexUtakata, hay, esa pareja me encanta UwU.**

 **Y despues de eso vendrá la saga de los exámenes Chunin, despues de eso la saga de Kirigakure, despues viene otra saga que me inventare ya que lo de la búsqueda de Sasuke no aparecerá pero sé que ustedes dirán:**

 **¿Y Kabuto?**

 **En Konoha pero tranquilos, el pequeño bastardo aparecerá y será muy peligroso.**

 **Lo de Tobi… Si Naruto se volverá un dios, entonces tendrá que enfrentarse con dioses y lo de Nagato, tengo muchas sorpresa en esto.**

 **A futuro voy a usar ninjas de Akatsuki OC, acaso alguien desea participar ¿Alguien?**

 **Oh, por cierto, adopte la historia de Savitarsurffer, la de Vida y Muerte: El Niño de la profecía.**

 **Planeo publicarla cuando tenga escrito el prologo de mi fic crossover Naruto + Ben 10.**

 **Bueno, con todo eso, se despide de ustedes…**

 **OMEGA.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

 _ **Somos hermanos, el noveno y el sexto.**_

Utakata miraba la ciudad que debía ser Otogakure no sato, pero solo podía ver una pequeña aldea hecha de destrozos tanto como dentro y fuera de esta, en pocas palabras, la aldea estaba hecha añicos.

Le había tomado tres días encontrar ese lugar por varias razones.

Una era que había perdido el rastro del Chakra Bijuu que había sentido desde tal distancia y la razón del porque estaba en el país del arroz lo que ocasiono que durara tres días en la búsqueda de alguna aldea que le diera información sobre la explosión de energía Bijuu en el país.

Lo que encontró fue una nueva aldea ninja, había escuchado rumores que había nacido una aldea ninja a la par con Taki y Kusa, pero al ver el estado de la aldea, además de lo pequeña que era, se cuestiono si aquello era verdad.

Pero si se dio cuenta del numero alto de Shinobis, el problema es que todos eran genéricos, la mayoría con la misma ropa y aquello significaba " _Ninjas carne de Kunai_ ", ninjas débiles que se usa simplemente para sacrificios pero que cumbre mayor cobertura, como el dicho de _"La unión hace la fuerza"_ pero con alto# números de ninjas que alusión de la falta de poder o debilidad, algo muy cierto.

Al llegar fue interceptado por unos ninjas que le pidieron con suspicacia la razón del porque estaba en su aldea, cosa que intrigo a Utakata porque no creía que alguien fuera a atacar aquella aldea si esta no tenia mucho valor tanto comercial y militar pero aquellos ninjas tenían un silente tono de determinación que solo se escucha de alguien sumamente leal a su aldea y que moriría por protegerla. Utakata informo que el había sentido fuerza genuinamente de un Bijuu en aquel país y que solo estaba de paso para saber de que se trataba.

Los guardias aceptaron la explicación pero le dieron un vigilante personal, una mujer de pelo azul llamada Guren que lo miraba fijamente y le insto a que le siguiera por la aldea.

Utakata miro que la aldea en su cuarta parte estaba destruida y eso decir mucho porque la aldea del sonido tenia el tamaño un poco mas grande que Taki pero aun así eso era poco a comparación con los grandes cinco países ninjas.

Los daños consistían en casas derrumbadas, desorden en el suelo como picas de tierra siendo visibles para todos, además de una que otra quemadura u otro gran agujero en ella, Utakata reconoció los signos, eso era el signo de una batalla gran escala lo que llevaba a una simple palabra: Guerra.

El conocía mucho sobre la guerra, no por nada Kiri esta en medio de una, pero le extraño que aquello no haya sido notado por las demás aldeas ninjas o lo mas intrigante y es que todas las personas tenían como un especie de aura de tranquilidad y alivio.

Los Shinobis se movían de un lado para otros cargando madera o removiendo escombros entre otras cosas, habían tiendas de campañas donde curaban heridas a algunas personas, además de leso grandes cráteres, falta de arboles afuera de la aldea y para finalizar habían unas personas que tenían ropa de prisioneros que hablaban con un joven de cabello naranja y un joven moreno pelinegro que extrañamente tenia un par de brazos extras.

Utakata pensó que se había metido en el agujero de los fenómenos, pero se escogió de hombros, tenia el poder del Seis Colas si alguien intenta algo contra el solo lo usaba y se largaba.

—¿Qué deseas en Oto?— pregunto entre sospechosa y casi tranquila Guren mirando de reojo a Utakata que solo suspiro y pensó que debía de decir.

—Vera…Como dije, fui capaz de sentir energía Bijuu que solo es posible que sea liberada por un Jinchuriki. Entonces tuve que ir a investigar.

—¿Por qué razón lo harías? Estamos en estos momentos en temporada de reconstrucción si no se ha dado cuenta.

—Lo se, lo he notado pero es un poco necesario conocer de donde provenía esa fuente de Chakra Bijuu, si el usuario o la bestia aun se mantienen aquí u otra parte del país de arroz. Cuando sepa lo que necesite, me iré de inmediato.

—¿Por qué razón deberíamos de darte aquella información? ¿Quién me asegura que no eres de Iwa, Taki o Konoha que desea dañar a nuestra aldea?

—Actualmente, soy un ninja renegado en Kiri y yo…— Guren alzo la mano deteniéndole y lo miro fijamente durante unos segundos, unos largos segundos como si le estuviera analizando de algo. Después de eso chasqueo los dedos y mediante un Sunshin apareció Sakon que miro a la mujer con leve molestia.

—¿Qué quieres, Guren?

—Es **Guren-** _ **sama**_ para ti, Sakon. Ahora que nuestro… _Shodaime_ fue derrocado, el orden militar esta en completo blanco, claro que yo fui escogida como líder provisional mientras Otokage-sama esta descansando ¿Entendido?

—Si, como diga, Guren _-_ _ **sama**_ ….ay huácala. Como sea Otokage-sama sigue dormido pero Nagi ya le ha revisado y ha comprobado que estará despierto en una media hora ¿Por qué?

—Prepara el lugar para una reunión, al parecer alguien **igual** a Otokage-sama se encuentra con nosotros. Sabia que te me hacías conocido. Eres actualmente el ninja renegado, Utakata " _El hombre burbuja de las seis colas_ "— Confeso viendo al hombre de kimono con una pequeña sonrisa, Utakata abrió los ojos sorprendido de que hubieran descubierto su identidad pero algunas palabras entre los dos ninjas de Oto le intrigo…

 _—¿Shodaime? ¿Otokage? ¿Alguien igual?_ ¿Qué significa esto?-Pregunto fríamente Utakata tomando con disimulo su flauta por si debía prepararse por una posible batalla. Guren bufo fastidiada y haciendo un además despidió a Sakon que volvió a desaparecer a alta velocidad. La mujer peliazul se volteo a ver a Utakata con una sonrisa amistosa.

—¿Qué sabe usted del Jinchuriki del Kyuubi?— Pregunto y al mismo tiempo comenzó a caminar sin importarle si Utakata le seguía o no, cosa que si hacia. El pelinegro achico los ojos al recordar algo sobre aquello d uro unos segundos sobándose con su mano en la barbilla pensando sobre toda la base de información que tenía recopilada hasta que abrió los ojos al recordar algo muy llamativo.

—Escuche sobre los tratos malos que le daba al Jinchuriki del Kyuubi durante su estadía en Konoha hasta que fue echado de ella para asesinarlo en la zona del país de los arboles. En Kiri se fue enviado cazadores especiales para encontrar su paradero y usarlo como el detonante de la finalización de la guerra civil. Pero el niño había desaparecido, a mi opinión hizo bien, le dije al Mizukage que aquello podía resultar en problemas pero raramente estuvo dispuesto a seguir con ese plan.

—Interesante información joven Utakata. Y me alegro que no haya estado a favor de aquel movimiento de tomar al Jinchuriki del Kyuubi. Continúe.

—Si…lo que supe, como todos en el continente elemental es que el chico era aparentemente el hijo del Yondaime Hokage y él es ultimo Uzumaki lo que atrajo toda la atención de las aldea ocultas y se ha dado búsqueda de aquel chico. Claro hasta que se escucho de el hace unos meses sobre lo del país de la nieve.

—Hace dos días también lo supimos, cuando….perdón, continua.

—El Jinchuriki se le llama "El próximo flash amarrillo" obviamente, pero a la vez porque no tenia afiliación alguna con alguna aldea del continente ya que no se le puede agregar Konoha en su apodo. También se sabe que posee las cuatros armas de Rikudō Sennin que le pertenecieron a Kumo y la tierra del rayo tiene un equipo especializado en la búsqueda del chico pero lo intrigante es que lo quieren vivo y eso complica todo porque se sabe que desean que el Jinchuriki del Kyuubi se una a su fuerza militar. Pero eso a la larga seria terrible con los problemas con Konoha que ha estado perdiendo popularidad a la perdida de un Jinchuriki y sus malos tratos.

—Vaya, eso ultimo no lo sabia, es muy interesante ¿Algo más que agregar?

—Nada realmente, nunca conocí al muchacho si es lo que quieres saber ¿Por qué me pregunto?

—Porque nuestro querido Otokage es quien usted esta buscando y al parecer que tanto sabe.

—¿…Qué?— soltó un sorprendido Utakata pensando sobre lo que dijo la mujer y llego a la conclusión de que el chico Jinchuriki del Kyuubi era al parecer el " **Otokage** " de aquella pequeña aldea, cosa que casi hizo que Utakata se riera por lo ridículo de la situación. Pero antes de siquiera mostrar algún rastro de burla Guren le gruño y le envió una mirada sumamente fría.

—Ni te atrevas a cuestionar a nuestro pueblo o a nuestro Otokage, joven Jinchuriki. Él nos ha ayudado sin pedir nada a cambio ,nuestro…. _Shodaime—_ casi parecía que escupió el nombre, cosa que llamo la atención de Utakata pero lo siguiente que escucho le dio la respuesta—. Era el Sennin de la serpiente, Orochimaru que fue derrotado por el nuevo Nidaime ganándose el respeto y admiración de nuestra aldea.

—¿Qué? ¿Aquel ninja renegado? Entonces esta aldea fue fundando por el, ya veo….

—Si, es algo que nosotros odiamos pero así es, es por eso que aunque nos da asco siquiera decirlo….él fue nuestro primer Otokage y que dio nacimiento a esta aldea aun cuando fue un bastardo. Nuestros habitantes les habían seguido con la esperanza de ser una gran aldea ninja y convivir juntos a ellas como tal. Pero Orochimaru uso a la población como objetos para sus experimentos además de empobrecer la aldea. Por si fuera poco, nos enteramos que… nuestro Daymio había muerto. Parecía ser que Orochimaru lo asesino y se hizo pasar por el para distribuir su dinero del país a sus experimentos.

—Eso es muy grave ¿Cómo se las arreglaran ahora?

—Apenas han pasado tres días desde el cambio de poder en la aldea. Habíamos enviado un equipo al palacio del Daymio para hacerle saber sobre el cambio en la estructura de Oto pero encontramos que casi toda la familia del Daymio muerta junto con sus guardias. En poca palabra estamos por nuestra cuenta, ahora estamos esperando por el despertar de Otokage-sama.

—¿Cuánto años tenia ese niño, si me disculpa?

—Doce años y antes de que digas algo, el chico se mantuvo peleando por mas de seis horas contra Orochimaru, si bien al final uso una de las armas a…

—Las armas atesoradas de Rikudō sennin, si lo se, así que lo sello ¿No?

—Correcto. Orochimaru sigue vivo pero seguirá atrapado por nuestro Otokage-sama y eso para nosotros es una victoria. Nuestro nuevo Otokage-sama logro resistir contra Orochimaru pero lo logro solo por haber tomado los momentos para sorprender al Sennin. Pero la batalla fue mucho para nuestro Otokage y aun usando el poder del Kyuubi, cayó en sueño para recuperar el cansancio y estar en óptima condiciones.

—¿Por qué me estas contando todo esto?— pregunto con suspicacia Utakata mientras miraba a reojo suyo y descubrió que estaban ya dentro del edificio principal donde las paredes estaban pintadas de un morado fino y habían uno que otros ninjas que llevaban papeles, frascos u otros materiales raros.

—Porque usted es igual que Otokage-sama. Te diré, nosotros en Otogakure admiramos el poder, buscamos el poder y algunas veces lo hacemos aun contaminando nuestra alma, no teníamos opción y eso lo aprovecho Orochimaru al usarnos.

—Entonces esta aldea esta llena de codiciosos…

—Puede ser, pero el poder puede servir para proteger como para destruir y creíamos que aun si importa todas las cosas que hacíamos y las que teníamos que hacer por Orochimaru, obtendríamos el poder. Pero Otokage-sama es poderoso y es muy puro, solo nos ayudo porque quiso, ni más ni menos… así que pienso que quizás siguiéndole podamos ser más poderoso de la forma correcta.

—¿Dónde entro yo en eso?

—Déjenme terminar, nuestro Kage es un Jinchuriki, es una verdad que ustedes son la representación de la soledad y dolor, no por nada los altos mandos de Oto conocían lo sanguinario que era el Jinchuriki del Ichibi, la atrocidad que hizo el del Sanbi, los misántropos que decían que eran los del Nanabi y el Gobi. Y sé que usted será lo más parecido a un hermano a Otokage-sama.

—¡¿Por qué dices eso? ¡Yo ni lo conozco!

—Conocer el mismo dolor hace que las personas estén unidas, no por nada a mi me paso igual. Usted quiere hablar con Otokage-sama sobre la batalla ¿Supongo, no? Bien, eso será decisión de nuestro líder pero solo te dijo, que el padeció la soledad y ahora le daremos nuestra compañía mediante el respeto y la lealtad. Aquí no juzgamos, aquí no decimos demonio, aquí respetamos el poder, respetamos la justicia y respetamos a Otokage-sama ¿Podremos admirarte a ti, Utakata?

Con ello llegaron a una gran puerta ,si bien tenia grietas y estaba oxidada se encontraba flaqueada por dos ninjas de unos dieciséis años ,de cabello tanto marrón con ojos azules y rubio con flequillo de ojos café que portaban un chaleco Jounin personalizado que consistía en una chaqueta negra con un bolsillo en el lado de los riñones izquierdo.

Aquellos eran los guardias asignados por Guren, Yamamoto y Kurosaki, ninjas nivel Chunin usados como una vez mas como objetos para el sello de maldición que se encargaban como guardias a la habitación del Otokage. Los dos jóvenes asintieron a Guren y le dieron paso a la habitación dejando pasar a la mujer y al Jinchuriki.

Era un salón grande con una mesa estilo científica situada en el lado derecha de la habitación, en el otro lado se encontraba una gran cama donde descansaba un joven rubio con tres marcas de bigotes en las mejillas, se trataba de Naruto Uzumaki.

Utakata miro como encima de la mesa científica descansaba dos armas que pensó que se trataban de las armas atesorada aunque noto como una calabaza estaba en el suelo en medio de un sello de cinco puntos y pensó que ahí estaba Orochimaru y que aquel sello evitaba que alguien tocara el objeto y le diera la gana de querer liberar al Sennin.

El pelinegro noto como a lado de la cama del Otokage, estaba una joven de unos doces años de cabello negro con destello índigo, tenia un parche en el ojo derecho donde tenia la figura de una calavera y que tenia un traje verde pálido y pantalones camuflados con el color gris, negro y blanco, el traje típico de los Gennin de Oto.

—Nagi ¿Cómo se encuentra, Naruto-sama?— pregunto Guren con cuidado mientras la joven movió sus manos al cuello del rubio y después de unos segundo asintió mas para si misma y miro a dirección de Guren.

—Su sistema de Chakra ya esta restablecido, al parecer la causa de que cayo dormido fue por el veneno en la Kusanagi, quizás hubiera pedido que revisaran la espada para encontrar una cura pero Otokage-sama tiene un factor inusual de curación y solo tomo ese tiempo para eliminarlo de su sistema.

—Me alegro, buen trabajo Nagi ¿Dónde están los guardaespaldas de Otokage-sama?

—Gozu y Meizu se encuentran en las esquinas, Guren-sama—señalo la joven al otro lado de la habitación donde en un parpadeo aparecieron dos jóvenes que tenían un especie de manto anti-agua que le cubría los hombros, una garras metálicas en cada brazo, de cabello en puntas de color marrón oscuros y la única diferencia era que Gozu tenia una cicatriz en la mejilla en forma de tres rayas y Meizu tenia un respirador desgatado pero lleno de marcas en el rostro. Los dos reconocieron de inmediato a Utakata.

—Mmm, el Jinchuriki del Rokubi de Kiri…. ¿Qué haces aquí?— pregunto con calma Gozu pero con un aire de hostilidad mientras de su espalda sacaba una katana con un mango de color amarillo enfermo, por otro lado Meizu apareció a lado de la cama donde descansaba Naruto y extendió sus manos siendo engatusada por las garras metálicas.

—Tranquilo ustedes dos, si fuera un peligro no lo hubiera traído aquí, planeo que Otokage-sama converse con nuestro invitado, estén tranquilos mercenarios— soltó en un gruñido Guren mirando a los dos hermanos demonios quienes soltaron un bufido pero asintieron a regañadientes para desaparecer en un Sunshin de niebla. Guren se volteo a ver a Utakata que aun mantienen una mano dentro de su kimono- Veo que tiene una historia con estos dos. Créeme que son un dolor de muela, no por nada fueron entrenados por Zabuza Momochi ¿Esta incomodo, Utakata-san?

—No, señorita. Y por favor absténgase de tratarme con tanto respeto, yo no soy importante.

—Es todo lo contrario Utakata-san, usted es un Jinchuriki, de alguna manera tú eres mucho más poderoso que muchos de aquí en Oto y eso es decir mucho. Aquí respetamos el poder, no por nada escogimos como un nuevo líder a un niño de doce años.

—…entiendo… _Este lugar es muy raro… —_ pensó el pelinegro mientras miraba al chico Uzumaki ,que roncaba suavemente cosa que intrigo a Utakata ,aun no se le podía meter en la cabeza que un niño ni mas es ahora uno de los mas buscado por todo el continente elemental además que es Kage para empeorar el asunto.

Guren y Nagi hablaron sobre la reconstrucción de la aldea además del trasporte de los prisioneros además que detallaron que necesitaban dinero para la construcción de hogares para los pobres y peor encontrar la manera de que alguna fuente externa le de el dinero que necesitaban. Utakata sintió casi pena por ello, no sabía todo el asunto pero Oto recién habían salido de un gran problema para estar dentro de otro.

Pasaron los minutos y Utakata se preguntaba que tenia en especial ese chico como para que el este en la espera de una reunión con el, si, eran Jinchuriki, compartían el mismo dolor y la pesada soledad que siempre atormentaba a los de su especie pero Utakata desde ya hace tiempo se había vuelto paranoico y comenzó a experimentar el **Síndrome del cuerpo espín.**

Un síndrome que todos Jinchuriki padecen que se trata en una pequeña frase " _los cuerpo Espín son seres que usan sus espinas para alejar a los demás pero desgraciadamente aquello causa que la soledad termine devorado su pobre alma_ " en poca palabra, con tanta traición, dolor y soledad, un Jinchuriki hacia un especie de mecanismo de defensa para apartar a la demás personas para que no los lastimara una vez mas pero eso aumentaba mucho mas la cruda y horrorosa soledad.

Ejemplos de este padecimiento son muy diferente entre si, Yugito usaba una mascara de frialdad y vacío para no ser lastimada una vez más pero se gano la desconfianza y soledad de los demás.

Gaara usaba un comportamiento sanguinario a consecuencia de la soledad de su vida pero termino apartado de los otros por el miedo.

Han adopto la misantropía que es la doctrina del odio a la raza humana porque creyó que en las palabras de los otros que siempre lo catalogaba como un demonio y decidió no estar con los demás humanos.

En el caso de Utakata es el no estar cerca de los demás y evitar hablar de sus problemas o más bien en lo referente sobre maestros donde mostraba un rechazo extremo desde lo sucedido con su maestro.

Fū adopto una mascara tanto de hostilidad y sonrisa falsas para asustar a los otros para que no se le acercaran.

Yagura adopto una mascara sin emoción e intento suprimirlas para soportar los malos tratos de la gente en su juventud y dejar atrás su niñez causando que jamás tuviera muchos amigos.

Roshi decidió siempre estar fuera de Iwa entrenando para no ser visto con odio en su aldea.

Killerbee al principio usaba el rap y una aptitud alegre para mostrar que nada le afectaba pero al principio aquello que todos lo despreciaran creyendo que el niño era arrogante.

Y para finalizar Naruto que al igual que los otros, siempre se apartaba de los demás y como método de defensa siempre intentaba mostrar una aptitud alegre pero aquello termino muy mal ganándose la soledad y el odio de Konoha.

Utakata no se sentía a gusto con abrirse una vez mas con un Jinchuriki, ya había confiando en Yagura

¿Y cómo termino?

Expulsado de su aldea, ya no quería confiar en los demás, ya le habían traicionado mucho como para volver a ser lastimado una vez más. El Jinchuriki del Rokubi aunque no deseaba abrirse… no entendía porque esperaba el despertar el chico

¿Qué ganaba estar ahí?

Bueno, el control de mas poder del Rokubi pero aun así.

¿Acaso eso valía la pena?

Miro una vez mas a Guren y a Nagi preguntándose como una mujer ya madura y una niña muestra tal entrega a un niño y peor que le nombraran un Kage, uno no oficial pero algo le decía que mejor no decir eso en voz alta porque tendría una aldea completa tocándole los talones.

De pronto miro como Naruto comenzó a moverse con lentitud y Utakata reprimió el impulso de ver como se encontraba. Con lentitud el rubio se acomodó y dio un gran bostezo para después mirar alrededor suyo confundido pero antes de que Guren dijera algo Naruto suspiro desanimado.

—Déjenme adivinar, me emborrache e hice algo loco ¿Me equivoco?— pregunto Naruto causando que algunos de la habitación dejara caer una gota por lo dicho del joven rubio. Naruto miro de repente a Utakata causando que achicara los ojos y así duraron unos minutos en silencio hasta que el rubio sonrió resplandecientemente—… Interesante, he encontrado otro hermano. Soy el noveno ¿Y tu cual eres, hermano?

—¿Perdón? Pero ¿Cómo supiste que era un Jinchuriki?— pregunto entre sorprendido y confundido Utakata mientras daba un paso mas. Guren le hizo una seña a Nagi que saliera de la habitación quien asintió y partió de la habitación en silencio.

—El Kyuubi me dijo ¿acaso tu Bijuu no te dijo nada?— pregunto Naruto pero al notar el resoplido de irritación del pelinegro le dio la idea de que no se llevaba bien con su Bijuu. Naruto se escogió de hombro, él se llevaba bien con Kurama pero eso no significaba que todos tendría que hacerlo.

Miro a su alrededor un momento y noto que Gozu y Meizu se encontraba escondido con un Jutsu de camuflaje que usan los ANBU. Naruto con cuidado se acomodó en la cama para poder estar sentado en el borde e hizo unos cuantos sellos de manos dejando paso una estela de humo cosa que llamo la atención a los presentes—Antes de que se me olvide, Meizu, Gozu aquí tienen, el contrato de invocaciones de los reptiles y aves.

—Vaya, lo recordaste Uzumaki. Bien, lo firmaremos e iremos a donde esta Zabuza-Menciono uno de los hermanos demoniaco apareciendo mediante un Sunshin y arrebatando los pergaminos al rubio y lo desenrollo en el suelo. Gozu y Meizu extrajeron un poco de su sangre y marcaron cada uno los pergaminos con su nombre y sus huellas digitales y cerraron los dichos objetos. Los dos hermanos se miraron complacidos y le devolvieron los pergaminos a Naruto y asintieron a si mismo para desaparecer en un rápido Sunshin de neblina desapareciendo sin dejar rastro.

Naruto suspiro, esperaba al menos alguna clase de despedida o que al menos se quedaran con el por mientras pero no les podía culpar, ellos ya tenían una misión en Kiri con lo referente a la guerra civil además de ayudar a Zabuza, eso le recordó enviar a una de sus invocaciones para saber que ha estado haciendo Haku, Fubuki y Zabuza en Kiri y si por fin encontraron a la resistencia. El rubio sello nuevamente los dos pergaminos y miro a Utakata y a Guren debatiéndose que debería de hacer primero.

—No recuerdo mucho lo ultimo antes de caer dormido… ¿me podrías decir que paso Guren?

—Supongo, estabas muy herido. Naruto ,nosotros te hemos escogido como nuestro Nidaime Otokage y tu aceptaste— confeso la mujer mirando al rubio que medito por un momento antes de asentir, Naruto había usado su habilidad sensorial para determinar si había alguna clase de malicia o mentira en Guren y ella solo decía la mas simple verdad.

El rubio sonrió levemente, había cumplido unas de sus metas desde que era niño, ya era Kage, podía sentir todas las emociones en el pueblo, había alivio y una fuerte sensación de libertad y el joven Uzumaki pensó que quizás por el irse de esa aldea causaría que regresara los malos sentimientos. Tomo la decisión de ser su Kage.

—Bien, nunca espere convertirme en Kage y mas ahora pero este pueblo me necesita… solo espero que con mi presencia no cause dolor a los inocentes— Soltó vagamente el rubio pero noto como los otros dos ninjas le miraban confundido. El joven sonrió avergonzando—. Disculpa sino entendieron pero piense, soy el hijo de Minato Namikaze, soy buscado por casi todo el mundo… cuando las demás naciones se enteren que estoy aquí… vendrán… Guren ¿Tu sabes esto, cierto?

—….Tenia mis sospechas…..pero si, Iwa, Konoha, Taki, Ame y otras aldeas vendrá por usted, Otokage-sama. Nuestros grupos de inteligencia…aunque son pocos, han averiguado que hay que tener cuidado con Kumo y Kiri, ellos le buscan vivo, no se sabe si es por las armas o por el Kyuubi.

—Mmmm, Eso es malo. Soy fuerte, quizás con el Jutsu clon de sombra pueda darle pelea a unos cuantos miles de ninjas pero….somos ninjas, nosotros usamos estrategias para conseguir la victoria…usaran a los débiles para llegar a mi, contando con Konoha e Iwa, masacraran a toda la aldea por verla una molestia a largo plazo. Esto es muy malo.

—Nosotros tenemos una alianza con Suna y Kusa— soltó de improvisto alguien entrando a la habitación. Naruto, Utakata y Guren se voltearon a ver quien fue el que había entrado e interrumpido la conversación. Se trataba de nada mas ni nada menos que Kimimaro. El peliblanco se arrodillo frente a Naruto y con voz calmada pero un poco vacía hablo— Otokage-sama, nosotros tenemos a estos dos aliados, quizás a la larga nos pueda ser de utilidad.

Kimimaro había sido liberado un poco después de que Gozu y Meizu habían llegado a Oto. La cosa es que los dos hermanos demoniaco sabían un poco de Fūinjutsu, no por nada crearon un estilo de pelea donde usaban sellos a un nivel básico pero mortal a los estándares ninjas y usando su conocimiento crearon un sello de cinco puntos en la Benihisago para evitar que algún traidor quisiera liberar a Orochimaru además juntos liberaron a Kimimaro aunque tuvieron que reposar por horas para recuperar el Chakra que habían perdido.

Al liberarse el joven Kaguya intento atacar a quienes se encontraran en su camino pero Meizu uso el Jutsu " _Elemento tierra: Decapitación en terreno_ " donde logro crear desde el suelo una trapa de concreto que atrapo al peliblanco y Gozu uso un sello de supresión de Chakra para detener al joven Kaguya ,ahí cayeron al suelo cansados.

Jugo logro convencer a Kimimaro a que Orochimaru era un sujeto oscuro y despiadado y añadió que Naruto era mejor líder, la cosa rara fue que para convencer al joven Kaguya tardaron alrededor de un día y medio donde en la conversación se involucraron Tayuya, Suigetsu, Kin, Zaku y hasta el mismo Sakon y culmino conque Kimimaro seria solo leal a Naruto ya que él era mucho mas fuerte que Orochimaru y que solo le seguiría como su arma ya que solo le serviría a quien fuera el mas fuerte.

En pocas palabras de una manera retorcida, Kimimaro pasó su extraña devoción al Sanín al nuevo Otokage aunque tuvo que ser marcado con un sello de contención, un sello que le evitaba hacer algunas cosas en específico.

¿Qué cosa serian?

Intentar liberar a Orochimaru, contactar a Kabuto, intentar atacar a Naruto, atacar a quienes él dice los traidores, hacer algo que podía cuestionar su lealtad a Naruto, cosas así no podía hacer. Si bien a muchos no le hubieran gustado, Kimimaro acepto solen mente ser marcado ya que como había dicho aquella vez.

— _"Orochimaru-sama me dio un propósito y fue convertirme en su arma personal para ayudarle en sus ambiciones….Pero…. Si Juugo cree que seguir a Naruto-sama es mejor como razón para mi existencia, entonces lo hare. Lo seguiré como su arma personal y me fortalecer para proteger a mi nuevo maestro, eso es mi destino, ayudar el sueño o meta de Naruto-sama"_

A muchos le pareció raro pero como había dicho Zaku " _Peor es nada_ " así que aceptaron a Kimimaro aunque le informaron que su status anterior en los cincos de los sonidos fue revocada hasta nuevo aviso a orden del nuevo Otokage, Kimimaro tenia como misión en revelar todas las investigaciones y enconfites que nadie en Oto conozca que Orochimaru haya tenido.

El peliblanco accedió y junto a un sequito de ninjas de Oto encontraron muchas bases además de otros prisioneros tantos civiles, como Shinobis y hasta miembros de clanes ninjas.

También Kimimaro tenía como misión era capturar con vida o en algunos casos muertos en secreto a ladrones, violadores entre otros tipos de personas en Oto, ya que querían un nuevo comienzo y no deseaban que el nuevo reinado del Nidaime fuera construido con secretos en lo más profundo de la aldea.

Actualmente en tiempo veloz, casi todos los criminales conocidos en la aldea se encontraban en una base de Orochimaru donde Guren decidió convertirlo en una prisión tanto Shinobi como civil y proclamo que aquel lugar seguía funcionado como el Sennin lo había dejado, en poca palabra ,un lugar para la tortura.

Si bien Guren no le gusto decir aquella sutil amenaza contra la corrupción ,Tayuya la elogio y le dijo que era lo mejor ya que la aldea no tenia aquello que es muy bien conocido como ANBU y necesitaban una cárcel para los criminales y que mejor lugar que una de las bases de experimentos de Orochimaru. Ese lugar era actualmente manejado por un ninja llamado Ayakushi, Suigetsu y Kimimaro aunque esperaban tener nuevo personal o que sean cambiado por el Otokage.

Eso fue la información que Kimimaro le había dado en ese momento a Naruto además de Guren que informo del estado lamentable que se encontraba Oto.

No tenían Daymio, les faltaban dinero para la construcción de hogares, la reconstrucción además de la mejora del hospital y para sorpresa de todos Utakata se unió a la conversación hablando de la deficiencia de sus ninjas, de la falta de poder y aunque lo compensaba con el numero podían ser fácilmente superados además de la falta de las defensas naturales de la aldea ya que estaban en un punto muy vulnerable.

También señalo que únicamente Guren, Kimimaro, Juugo y Suigetsu estaban al nivel Jounin mientras que Tayuya ,Sakon, Ukon, Jirobo y Kidomaru estaban al nivel Chunin y para finalizar que los demás ninjas en nivel Gennin experimentado u otro Chunin avanzando pero nadie estaba al nivel ANBU cosa que dejo helado a Guren y Kimimaro ya que se sorprendieron que el Jinchuriki del Rokubi haya podido recopilar toda aquella información por si solo.

Naruto por otro lado solo se sobo la barbilla en un gesto pensativo pero por dentro estaba frenético, las cosas estaban muchísimo peor y aunque tenían como aliados a Kusa y Suna eso no era de mucha ayuda. Suna actualmente es conocida como la quinta aldea de las cincos grandes aldeas ninjas, lo quela hacia la mas débil y la razón del porque no había sido atacada es por su "alianza" con Konoha además que eso señalaba de lo problemas que tenia la aldea, no podía pedir ayuda aun cuando Kimimaro le había dicho que Suna había hecho la alianza secreta solo porque Orochimaru manipulo al Kazekage para atacar a Konoha cosa que Naruto no hará.

Por otro lado Kusa esta o igual o peor que Oto y aun cuando tienen su Daymio al poder y es que le habían dado una ninja sensor a Orochimaru a cambio de la prestación de su fuerza para evitar que la aldea caiga ,eso podía servir ya que las dos aldeas podían ayudarse mutuamente pero es lo mismo, a la larga causarían problemas e igual le molestaba que Kusa dieran a sus ninjas de esa manera, en especial, según palabra de Guren a una ninja que poseía habilidades de ninjas sensor y talento en las artes medica, esa chica llamada Karin, si Kusa estaba tan desesperado en entregar a ninjas con talento hacia hincapié que estaban en problemas y desesperado.

Esos son cosas que hay que discutirla después. Naruto chasqueo los dedos al tener una idea pero se detuvo y miro un raro a Utakata.

—Disculpa sino te he tratado bien, hermano. Jejeje se me había olvidado que estabas aquí, oh por cierto gracias por tus consejos, serias un gran maestro en…—Se detuvo de repente y miro seriamente a Utakata que había fruncido el ceño profundamente pero alzo una ceja al ver la mirada de Naruto. Después de unos segundo el rubio soltó un suspiro— Lo siento si te ofendí en algo.

—No dijiste nada malo.

—Yo sé que dije algo. Tengo una habilidad dada por el Kyuubi, me permite sentir las emociones de los demás, al principio eran las emociones negativas pero al aprender mas de esta habilidad pude convertirme en un sensor apático, es decir que percibo las emociones y sentimientos de los demás, lo que me ayuda a entender a las personas o sentir sus intenciones conmigo. Estabas molesto, triste cuando mencione… "maestro" … ¿Un maestro te traiciono?

El pelinegro abrió los ojos tanto por las palabras de la habilidad del chico y como había dado en el clavo en el punto donde mas le dolía. Utakata se mordió los labios al recordar la traición de su maestro y como sufrió por ello además que fue la razón del porque termino exiliado en primer lugar. El pelinegro miro al rubio que lo miraba con simpatía y preocupación, no sabia como pero de manera inconsciente se había involucrado con otra persona y más con otro Jinchuriki, quizás se debía ir pero había algo que le decía que el chico no le dejaría hasta ayudarle.

No se equivoco después de hablar con el sobre su maestro Harusame, su traición, el destierro de parte de Yagura y como ha estado vagando por todo el continente elemental como un ninja renegado aunque no estaba en el libro bingo.

Naruto le escucho al igual que Guren, el rubio sabia bien como se sentía Utakata, quizás Naruto tuvo como verdadero maestro a Zabuza pero cuando era mas joven, recordó antes de recibir la habilidad sensorial del Kyuubi ,Naruto iba a la academia ninja para convertirlo en el arma del pueblo y él fue traicionado muchas veces por sus maestros, en especial Mizuki quien nunca lo ayudo y lo trato muy mal ante los ojos de sus demás compañeros, fue por ello que dejo la academia y quiso vivir solo para entrenar por si mismo.

El sabia lo que sentía ser traicionado por alguien quien debía de educarlo aunque Naruto admitía que Utakata sufrió peor que el, el Jinchuriki del Rokubi fue traicionado por alguien que lo veía como un padre, alguien que pensó que había visto algo mas que solo un contenedor de un demonio, había visto a un ser humano y esa clase de traición de esa clase no puede ser olvidad o curada tan fácilmente.

—Lo siento si te hice recordar algo doloroso ,Utakata— Soltó un poco deprimido Naruto, algunas veces le había pasado eso ya que usualmente Naruto en rara ocasiones mostraba tristeza, él era un joven entusiasta, decidido, serio, calmado, burlón pero raramente mostraba algún atisbo de tristeza, dolor o depresión. Las ultimas veces fueron cuando escucho hablar a Tayuya, Haku, Inari y la princesa Koyuki, era gracias a de una forma su habilidad empática que hacia que su estado de animo diera un gran bajón.

—No es nada….me sorprende que te haya contado esto….no me gusta hablar de mi vida…

—Lo se, los que son como nosotros conocemos el dolor y la soledad….nadie quiere ser lastimado, algunas personas desean eliminar al objeto que tanto le causa dolor pero quienes sufren el dolor al tal extremo como nosotros hacemos lo más humano….nos alejamos de el…. ¿Entiendes?

—Buena filosofía….Yagura hizo lo mismo cuando era niño, alejo sus " _emociones_ " para evitar que las palabras de los demás le lastimara….dejo atrás su humanidad….quizás explique del porque comenzó la masacre y la guerra civil….finalmente la presión lo rompió _pero es también cuestionable…..porque si eso fuera cierto, el Sanbi se habría liberado…._

—¿Conociste a Yagura? Me gustaría que me platicara de el….hace cuatro años conocí por un breve momento a otra hermana, la del dos colas….era una chica bonita pero sentí vacío en su corazón….espero que ella este bien.

Ya hace tiempo que Guren y Kimimaro se había ido, ella pensó que esa era una conversación privada y no quería molestar a su nuevo líder. Así que por ello fue a acompañar a los guardias, Yamamoto y Kurosaki ,pero a la vez se quedo a vigilar por una posible amenaza al Nidaime.

Kimimaro fue a hacer vigilancia a los alrededores de la aldea y es que a comenzando a sentirse cansando y pensó que se trataba por no haber hecho mucho ejercicio últimamente. Lo que no sabía era que lentamente una enfermedad le estaba asaltando y que podía peligrar su vida.

Por otro lado Naruto suspiro e intento despejar aquella sensación de depresión y recordó brevemente a Konoha, no la odiaba solo sentía tristeza por todas las cosas que le habían hecho pasar, quizás también era la razón del porque sentía enojo contra Iwa y Taki.

Lo había dicho antes, dos Jinchuriki desaparecidos llamaba mucho la atención y logro averiguar quienes habían sido raptados, Fu y Han, quienes fueron detallados por haber odiado y maldecido a la humanidad

¿Por qué Naruto se enojaría con las dos aldea por tan corta información?

Simple, Jinchurikis entiende a los Jinchuriki, con solo saber eso ya podía imaginar cual difícil y jodida fue la vida de sus dos hermanos desaparecidos.

No odiaba a Iwa o Taki pero tampoco les agradaba, puede perdonar a Iwa y dejarle en paz por lo referente a su padre y su odio estúpido pero no les perdonara por condenar a la vida de un Jinchuriki que llego a la conclusión de odiar a su propia raza por la tal desesperación de la soledad profunda y el odio perturbador.

—En fin….nunca te pregunte ¿Qué necesitas? No me dijiste del porque has terminado en Oto— exclamo curioso Naruto, Utakata suspiro y parecía que estaba considerado su respuesta antes de que solo suspiro en voz baja.

—El Rokubi tenia curiosidad porque fuimos capaces de detectar una gran cantidad de Chakra Bijuu, tal concentración se debe a un Jinchuriki. Cosa que tenía intrigando al seis colas, que me pidió que echara un ojo por el lugar, si era un Jinchuriki averiguar cual cantidad de poder podía usar o si era un Bijuu, comprobar cual era.

—¿Qué ganaría con eso?

—Los Bijuus son excéntricos, Naruto. Tu lo sabes, como ejemplo se decían que el Ichibi era un maldito psicópata borracho o como el Nibi es una gata…calenturienta— A lo lejos Gaara estornudo frente al rostro del Kazekage y Yugito se tropezó en una rama y cayo al suelo ante la risa de Karui. Utakata prosiguió—. Contando con eso, podemos pensar que los Bijuus tienen una personalidad propia y en mi caso. El Rokubi es una maldita babosa burlona y curiosa. Ella es de querer saber la cosa, me dijo que averiguara de donde provino este Chakra y a cambio me daría control total de dos de su cola. También era posible si tú sabrías dominar a tu Bijuu.

—Yo no domino al Kyuubi—Confeso Naruto, Utakata bajo la mirada decepcionado pero Naruto rio entre diente llamando su atención—. Yo no lo domino, nos ayudamos. El me dio control total de su Chakra y así somos el equipo perfecto ¡Es el dúo perfecto entre Naruto y Kurama!

— **Niño…cállate….no me dejas dormir…..ggghrhhaaahhh….** —Naruto rio en voz baja mentalmente al escuchar a su Bijuu roncar en su paisaje mental. Utakata parpadeo varias veces antes de encontrar su propia voz.

—….Espera ¿Tienes control total de su Chakra pero….? Sin siquiera puedo decirlo ¿Te podrías explicar?

—Es sencillo. Kurama y yo nos ayudamos, él es mi amigo, oh y para que entiendas, Kurama es el verdadero nombre del Kyuubi. Al parecer los Bijuus tienen nombre propio, me entere que el Yonbi se llama Son Goku, _Juro que escuche ese nombre en un anime en el país de la nieve pero puede ser equivocación mía._

Decir que Utakata esta sorprendido, es decir que las tetas de Tsunade eran pequeñas, cosa que es muy falso.

Por otro lado el pelinegro no podía creer que Naruto tenia bueno termino con su Bijuu pero que logro tener control total de su Chakra, algo raro e inconcebible ya que si uno pensaba sobre lo que dijo Naruto, podía llegar a la conclusión de que el chico había logrado domar a su Bijuu y controlarlo, cosa que hasta ahora solo Madara Uchiha, Hashirama Senju, Yagura y Killerbee han logrado hacer por mas de quinientos años y peor un mocoso de no mas de quince años ya había hecho tal hazaña.

Utakata achico los ojos mirando graciosamente a Naruto.

—No te creo.

—¿Eh? ¡¿Cómo que no me crees!? ¡Si Kurama y yo nos ayudamos, el me da su Chakra cuando lo necesite, pero tengo muchas limitaciones.

—¡Aja! Ya veía que podía haber un truco. Tú no tienes control total a tu Bijuu.

—Vamos ,deja de decir eso, son seres pensantes también, pueden ser sanguinarios, locos, algunos estúpidos con tendencia a causar destrucción a propiedad publica por lo que a la larga causo que tuvieran una mala reputación además de que algunos son pervertidos….creo ,en fin y para finalizar que no son muy sociables, son seres que tienen sentimientos….bueno además de rabia, ira, odio…en el caso del Ichibi, estupidez y….el Nibi….. ¿Cómo dijiste? ¿Calenturienta? Bueno, no sé que es eso pero hay que tratarlo bien….aunque hay que ignorar una vez mas, las masacres, la….

Y así continuo Naruto intentando defender a las bestias con cola y fallando estrepitosamente.

Utakata rio en voz baja por las payasadas del chico, era el líder de una aldea pero era un niño de doce, cosa que no se debería olvidar. No sabia porque pero se sentía…mejor, mas libre, como si un peso se le había quitado encima.

Se sentía un poco seguro, quizás pueda estar en Oto y ver que cosa hará ese extraño Jinchuriki. Si, es mejor estar con alguien que le había entendido. Por otro lado el Rokubi sentía mucha curiosidad por ese humano, conocía el nombre del Kyuubi y tenia control total de su Chakra con permiso del Kitsune, la babosa de seis colas sonrió, haría que Utakata siguiera a ese chico.

No sabia porque pero algo le decía que con ese extraño humano, vería cosas sumamente curiosas e interesantes.

Los hermanos se habían juntando. Ese era el día del nacimiento de una alianza, la más poderosa que jamás haya existido y aquello tenía nombre y era: Amistad.

 **Continuara….**


	7. Chapter 7

_El nuevo Otokage parte Cuatro: Ideas para mejorar._

Habían pasado ya unos dos días desde la llegada de Utakata a Oto y pocas cosas pero significativa habían cambiado para bien. Si bien al principio Utakata afirmo quedarse junto a Naruto para ver como solucionaba su problema en Oto pero al final confeso que deseaba tener un lugar para esconderse de Kiri. Naruto acepto aunque le dijo que podía convertirse en un ninja del sonido ya que al no estar oficialmente en el libro bingo, las demás naciones no podría darle problema y con la protección política de una aldea, Utakata no podía ser afectado por ninjas de Kiri y eso era lo mismo con Aoi Rokusho, ya que había catalogado como ninja desertor de Konoha pero la aldea no podía cazarlo ya que el mencionado se había unido a las filas de Ame. Atacar a un ninja de otra aldea, sin importar que razones, es un acto declarado de guerra, la única manera de que lograran con un ninja desertor que esta con otra aldea es derrotarlo en batalla o por causalidad, nada más. Utakata lo pensó seriamente y a regañadientes acepto aunque pidió que solo respondiera a Naruto y a Guren además de portar el rango Jounin y otra de sus condiciones era que no deseaba entrenar, no ahora ya que si bien se sentía un poco mejor al desahogarse con Naruto, no se sentía listo con lo referente a ser maestro.

Naruto acepto y durante esos dos días se la han pasado conversando sobre sus vidas, su entrenamiento ninja o más en específico, sus vivencias. También tuvieron visitas de parte de Tayuya ,Kin y Zaku que le saludaban a su estilo ,si bien Naruto era el Otokage ,al parecer a los tres jóvenes le hablaban con naturalidad al rubio…..excepto Tayuya ,ella hablaba con vulgaridad pero todos parecían acostumbrado a escuchar palabras que jamás pensó que podían ser pronunciada por una chica de catorce años. Ya al final del primer día Naruto recupero completamente toda sus reservas de chakra y creando un total de cinco mil clones gracias a la ayuda de Kurama ,los envió a que ayudaran en lo que fueran a la gente de la aldea ,cosa que dejo mudo a muchísimo por ver tal cantidad de clones y peor cuando Guren pálida alego que ese jutsu era nivel Rango-A que solos shinobis con reservas Jounin podían hacer ,no hace falta decir que Utakata se ahogo con su propia saliva al entender el poderío del rubio uzumaki ,ahí entendió que si se merecía ser Kage.

Pero debía demostrarlo en sus decisiones.

Usando sus clones Naruto los envió a la recolección de madera entre otros materiales a las afueras de la aldea, otros grupos fueron enviados a la recolección en las cosechas, claro que acompañados por agricultores que a petición de Naruto fueron para explicarle más a fondo como recolectar correctamente. Cabe decir que al mediodía se podía ver una gran cantidad de clones del Otokage con grandes tablas de madera viniendo de un lado para otro y también como otros grupos con grandes sacos lleno de verduras o granos que se dirigían a una carpa especiales para preparar los cultivos y volverlos en aliento para los pobres o aquellos que no tenían hogar. Simplemente Naruto ya tenia ganada la aprobación de los civiles pero él debía de demostrar que aun con su cortísima edad podía lidiar correctamente el cargo de una pequeña aldea. Y eso se demostraría en ese momento: Naruto se encontraba sentado con las manos cruzadas entre si frente a su barbilla mientras sonreía levemente a la espera de los restos del nuevo consejo civil de Otogakure no sato.

A un lado suyo estaba Utakata que si bien seguía usando su kimono azul, tenia una camisa gris morada bajo de ella y amarrado en su cuello estaba una banda de Otogakure. En el otro lado estaba Guren que portaba un chaleco Jounin y tenia puesto en su frente su banda pero había algo que llamaba la atención en esos dos ninjas y eran que tenían amarrado en su cinturón una katana en su funda de color rojo carmesí además que tenia un collar en el mango con un símbolo muy llamativo y era un circulo rojo que dentro suyo terminaba en un espiral, era el símbolo del clan Uzumaki. Unas espadas comunes que solo tenían como especial sus hojas estaba hecha de un metal conductor de chakra, un metal caro por su fama ya que con espadas con hojas de conductor de chakra ayudaba a un ninja a canalizar su chakra tanto normal y elemental para aumentar el daño de la hoja, Naruto la había encontrado y al ver que a comparación que la Shibuki, la Shichiseiken y la Bashōsen estas espadas eran inútiles y así que la sello con sus demás pertenencias en sus muchos pergaminos ocultos. Las espadas representaban lealtad al clan uzumaki al parecer ya que se la daban a quienes eran de fiar de los miembros del clan uzumaki y Naruto decidió hacer uso de esa tradición ,convirtió a Guren y a Utakata sus consejeros además de ser sus guardaespaldas y sus miembros de mayor confianza ,las espadas hacia hincapié en ello aunque tenían el símbolo del clan uzumaki ,eso no significaba que los aceptaba en sus clan….en realidad les pregunto si deseaban pero rechazaron por razones personales ,igual Naruto tenia en mente que quizas había encontrado a otro Uzumaki pero ese era tema de otro momento.

Guren había decidido seguir el plan de las demás naciones y era crear consejos tantos shinobi y civiles pero Utakata negó que hubiera un consejo civil ya que había tenido mucha experiencia con el consejo civil de Kiri que siempre le puso problemas en su niñez aunque Naruto defendió a los civiles ya que ellos no odiaban a los que era diferente (contando que había uno que otros Ex prisioneros que tenían protuberancias causadas por los sellos de maldición) pero Utakata informo que era mejor asegurarse que a la larga ,quien sabe que cuantos años ,los civiles quienes se llenaran de arrogancia no afectaran a la aldea y Guren a regañadientes acepto ya que podía suceder muchas cosas y no por nada conocía el consejo civil de Kusa ,quienes fueron los de la idea de cambiar poder militar por una de sus Shinobis ,Karin a Oto cosa que si bien es benefactora a la aldea ,Naruto no pensaba igual pero con un consejo civil corrupto podían doblegar las reglas y usarlas a su favor ,así que es mejor evitar posibles problemas a las generaciones futuras.

El consejo civil seria considerado una rama sub-importante, ellos hablaban de los problemas de la economía dentro de la aldea, los costos de algunos pedidos y toda esa información seria enviada por un Shinobi, que tendrá la misión de ser el oyente, juez y parcial en esas reuniones, al Nidaime Otokage y así el consejo shinobis discuten de nuevo los temas o pedidos del consejo civil y con decisión final del Otokage, la decisión es tomada. Así se evitaría que los civiles en un cierto sentido puedan manejar sus temas pero que no sean capaces de tener votación en decisiones militares y así se hizo. Se formo un pequeño grupo civil que liderara a la masa y les informara todos los asuntos y ya que la población no tenia problemas mas que solos los arreglos que estaba haciendo Naruto, no había mucho que discutir. El consejo shinobi fue otro asunto, tenían que escoger a los jefes de los clanes ninjas, a ninjas de renombre, los consejeros y finalmente al Kage.

En Otogakure habían…seis clanes si se contaban los únicos miembros y aquellos clanes eran: Uzumaki y Namikaze si se contaba a él ,Hozuki con Suigetsu ,Kaguya con Kimimaro ,El clan Fuma aunque su numero eran escasos y finalmente el clan que se había formado y era el clan Kuroichi que estaba compuestos simplemente por los afectados al sello de maldición y que gracias a sus clones fue removido y modificado para convertirse en un nuevo Kekkei Genkai que tomo el mismo nombre del nuevo clan , **el Kuroichi** o mejor conocido como **sangre negra** ,el clan fue formado por Juugo hacia ya tres días ya que las personas que fueron usadas como sujetos de pruebas por Orochimaru no tenían ningún apoyo y Juugo pensando que fue su culpa que condeno a tantas personas organizo a todos los usuarios del Kuroichi y formo el clan y junto con la aprobación de Naruto ,el clan fue aprobado como tal.

Seis clanes era un buen numero….contando que solos dos de los dichos clanes tenia mas de un miembro pero no se equivoquen ,que aquello no daba ventaja ya que el numero de ninjas del clan Fuma era muy bajo ,con el total de 30 miembros y el clan Kuroichi que tenia como en total ciento veinte y aunque el numero era bueno ,casi todos eran personas civiles o bandidos ,con Juugo ,Kidomaru ,Sakon ,Ukon y Jirobo junto con otros veintes tenían conocimiento shinobis pero con los anteriores mencionados y otros cinco eran los únicos capaces de manejar el Kuroichi y usarlos en batalla junto con sus habilidades ninjas ya que los otros al usar el Kuroichi perdían el control y es que debían de dominar aquella parte por si mismo ,si bien Naruto junto con sus sellos había exterminado las partes del alma de Orochimaru en cada una de las victimas ,eso no solucionaba su descontrol en el Kuroichi y eso era un problema ,una gran cantidad de posibles ninjas estaban actualmente fuera de servicio.

Estaban en mal estado tanto económicamente y militarmente, Naruto agradecía que no hubiera problemas de poder ya que todos aceptaron los cambios políticos en la aldea porque si no ya seria un problema mayor. Naruto sabia que tomaría años para que la aldea se recompusiera y estuviera a la par con las demás pero necesitaban mejorar, apostaba que al final del año todos en el continente elemental sabría que él era el Otokage y enemigos aparecerían para atacarle y necesitaba hacer algo al respecto, por ello que mejor modo que el campeonato de los examen Chunin: que si bien sirven para que un Genin suba de rango, también sirve para fomentar la relación entre las naciones y mostrar sus poderíos. Si Oto ganara el campeonato, mostraría que aunque era una aldea menor, eran poderosos y causaría respeto a las otras aldeas para así contrarrestar a la mayoría de los enemigos, además planeaba hacer que su identidad de Kage fuera revelada, igual, como aposto, que al final de año todo los sabrían.

Algunas veces a Naruto le entraba las ganas de sobresalir. Igual aun era un niño.

Tenían sietes meses para mejorar a la aldea, perfeccionar su fuerza shinobi, crear un especie de defensa natural para los enemigos, fundar nuevos grupos shinobis especializados y mejorar a los Genin que serán enviados al examen Chunin. Tantas cosas que hacer. Guren y Utakata le había aconsejado conversar todo aquello con los concejales que si bien eran pocos, era mejor tener toda la ayuda y perspectiva de otras personas. Utakata aporto métodos de entrenamiento que se da en Kiri para la nueva academia que planeaban crear, ya que necesitaba ninjas poderosos y en Oto no poseían uno legal y Guren aprobó la idea ya que quería que Yukimaru y la heredera del clan Fuma, Sasame entraran y perfeccionaran sus habilidades ninjas.

 _-Tantas cosas que hacer…..tantas cosas….Kurama ¿Qué carajo haremos?_

- **¿Quién te manda a meterte en esto? Eres un tonto, Gaki…pero….tendrás que usar el "Plan zombie"**

 **-** _¿Qué? ¿Quiere que haga ese plan? Pero es muy cuestionable, no se como me las arreglares. Usar ese plan conllevaría en convertirme en alguien como Orochimaru._

 _-_ **¿Te acuerda lo que te dije, no, bobo? Esa técnica esta incompleta y yo tengo un modo de convertir esa técnica en un Ninjutsu práctico, no en un Kinjutsu.**

 _-….. No lo se, Kurama….me parece deshonesto…._

 _-_ **¿Qué te parece si se los dices a tu consejo shinobi? Si aceptan, bien pero si no lo aceptan, tendrás muchos problemas porque nos puedes convertir a todos los ninjas de Oto en tus estudiantes. No tienes la experiencia, la madurez y la sabiduría necesaria para convertirte en un maestro. Ser líder es una cosa pero ser un maestro es una muy diferente.**

 **-** _Ok…..lo intentare, Kurama…._

Suspiro una vez mas y miro a sus dos consejeros, Utakata se entretenía soplando burbujas y Guren estaba limándose las uñas, si bien parecían unos vagos, Naruto sabia que estaban nerviosos. Utakata porque no era muy sociable y Guren por como tomara los jefes de los clanes ante la situación de Oto. Naruto por el contrario para pasar el nerviosismo había estado chiflando una que otras veces. Escogiéndose de hombros comenzó a silbar y así duro intentando mantener el tono y dejándose llevar comenzó a hacer movimientos con sus manos como si tuviera una guitarra pero se detuvo al ver que sus dos consejeros le miraban raro. Sonriendo apenado se acomodó en su asiento y soltó la pregunta que desde hace rato tenia ganas de hacer.

-¿Dónde están todos?

-Envié a Tayuya a que buscara los jefes de los clanes y otros ninjas importantes…..espero que no se haya puesto a pelear con alguien en el camino….

-¿ella es muy salvaje?

-¿Acaso no las has escuchado hablar? Créeme Utakata, si piensas que el rubio tonto es un insulto cuando es un apodo de cariño, deberías de escuchar unos de sus insultos…. ¿que es lo que le pasa a esa chica?

-No lo se, Otokage-sama. Ella siempre ha sido así.

-En esta aldea hay muchas personas demasiado peculiares.

-Habla el que tiene como deporte jugar con burbuja y usar kimono ¿Qué? ¿Quieres desnudarte con eso? Hehehehe.

-Naruto, no te metas con mi Kimono.

-Si, Otokage-sama. Ese atuendo le hace ver muy sexy.

-No necesitaba saber eso.

-ehmm…

-Ni yo tampoco.

-ah, Vamos Utakata, si ya cinco chicas ha intentado invitarte a salir desde ayer.

-No me interesan ahora las mujeres, yo….

-¿Sera que aun piensas en esa chica?

-ehmm…

-¿Cuál chica, Otokage-sama?

-El menciono a una chica llamada Shizune, yo la verdad no le entendí….

-Ehm…

-¿En serio, Naruto-sama?

-Debemos de hablar sobre el asunto con el _-sama_ ….pero si, fue cuando estaba dormido y comenzó a decir "Como desearía haber hablado a esa chica Shizune oh tu babosa no sé que, me dio algo en el estomago ¡ALEJATE! De mi….hummm" yo no se y…

- **¡Ehm!**

Todos se detuvieron y voltearon a ver a dirección de la puerta donde se encontraba Tayuya con el ceño fruncido y siendo acompañada por varias personas. Utakata tosió levemente para eliminar el sonrojo en sus mejillas, puede ser que haya pasado tiempo pero aun no podía olvidar a esa chica Shizune y Naruto viene y se lo restriega en la cara, pero él se vengaría en algún momento. Naruto se acomodó en su asiento y con un además de su mano hizo que los concejales pasaran a tomar asiento, cuando todo estaba listo, Naruto miro que Tayuya iba a irse.

-Oi, Tayuya detente ahí-Ordeno Naruto seriamente, la pelirroja gruño en voz baja pero asintió levemente y se acercó al centro de los asientos de los clanes esperando alguna orden. Naruto hizo aparecer la Shibuki liberándola de su sello y se la lanzo a Tayuya que la atrapo descuidadamente y volteo a mirar a su Kage con confusión. Naruto sonrió- Abre el pergamino y concentra chakra.

-Ok….como quieras…-Dijo Tayuya con fastidio y concentro chakra en el arma para despues abrir el pergamino de la Shibuki y ver como muchísimos sellos complejos brillaban levemente y cuando iba a hablar sintió como alguien aparecía a su lado y…le daba un abrazo. Tayuya no era la única confundida sino casi todos en la habitación, excepto Suigetsu que sonreía burlonamente- ¿Qué haces, pendejo?

-¡Pues abrazarte tonta! Siempre tuve la duda pero esto lo comprueba, no estoy solo. Concejales ,escuchen con atención ,quien esta viendo se trata de nada mas ni nada menos que aparte de mi ,otro uzumaki con vida-Dijo con una sonrisa alegre Naruto apartándose de Tayuya que abrió los ojos impactadas al igual que varios de la sala y la kunoichi peligrosa volteo a ver Naruto esperando alguna respuesta.

-¿eh? ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso cabeza de pene? ¿Cómo así que soy una uzumaki?

-Es porque puedes activar correctamente la Shibuki, Tayuya. Durante la batalla contra Orochimaru me di cuenta y la duda me ha estado carcomiendo…veras, para evitar que alguien use la Shibuki al cien por ciento, idee unos sellos que muchos debían de saber, sellos de sangre, te diré por ejemplo ¿no te has preguntando porque nadie ha obtenido el Hiraishin no jutsu despues de la muerte de mi padre? Sellos de sangre, solo alguien que este relacionado consanguíneamente puede activar esos sellos.

-Eso…quiere decir que…

-Correcto, estos sellos están programados que solo se activen cuando detectan la sangre similar en el usuario, tal cosa se puede dar a mis padres o mis hijos pero también el sello es mas profundo, también sirve para aquellos que tiene el gen de la longevidad, en poca palabra, un uzumaki. Tayuya, tu eres una Uzumaki, tu cabello rojo es prueba de ello.

-¿Mi cabello?

-Kurama me dijo que los miembros del clan uzumaki siempre tenia cabello rojo, creo que yo soy el único que no esta pegado a la regla. Cuando Uzushiogakure fue atacado, los miembros restantes del clan uzumaki se esparcieron por todo el mundo y no es raro pensar que aquellos que tiene cabello rojo brillante son Uzumakis o descendiente de ellos.

-Entonces… ¿Eso significa…..que…?

-Si, escuchen todos, yo siempre quise tomar el apellido uzumaki para no estar bajo la sombra de mi padre pero dada las circunstancias, tomare el apellido Namikaze mas su status de clan y por orden de, yo, el Nidaime Otokage, acepto como clan de Otogakure a su actual miembro activa, Tayuya Uzumaki.

Con ello los jefes de clanes y miembros del consejo se levantaron para comenzar a aplaudir levemente. Tayuya se sonrojo levemente pero no objeto nada ,solo soltó un gruñido de fastidio fingido porque interiormente se sentía conmovida ,ahora sabia que ella proveía de una gran familia ,que no era una alguien mas del montón y por si fuera poco Naruto le había dado el apellido que había admitido deseaba continuar. Tayuya sonrió de medio lado ,le agradecería al rubio tonto despues ,ahora debía tomar asiento ,dándole una reverencia pequeña a Naruto ,Tayuya fue a tomar asiento entre Suigetsu y Kimimaro quienes le saludaron a su modo ,el Hozuki con un guiño y el Kaguya con un perceptible movimiento de cabeza. Ahora que el momento se había calmado Naruto sonrió levemente y usando un pequeño shunshin se sentó una vez en su asiento y se permitió ver a los miembros del consejo shinobi: Suigetsu del clan Hozuki ,Juugo del clan Kuroichi ,Kimimaro del clan Kaguya ,Tayuya del clan Uzumaki ,Hanzaki del clan Fuma y el mismo como del clan Namikaze consistían de los jefes de clanes ,como ninjas de renombres estaban Guren ,Utakata y el jefe del hospital y el ninja medico mas capacitado de Oto ,Habashira.

Naruto suspiro preparándose para la seria discusión que tenia que mantener y haciendo el sello de carnero activo los sellos de silencio de la habitación haciendo hincapié que el contenido de la conversación y tema era información secreta nivel rango A o S. Naruto achico los ojos y pensó en los pro y en los contra hasta que simplemente cerro los ojos como si estuviera meditando.

-Como sabrán, la situación de Oto es bajísima, con mi ascenso a Otokage trajo varios problemas. Como se habrán dado o quienes no, no tenemos dinero, el Daymio del país fue asesino y usurpado por Orochimaru, actualmente tengo algunos ninjas en búsqueda de información en la ciudad donde anteriormente se hospedaba el Daymio y ver como solucionamos el problema. De la familia del Daymio queda únicamente su primo y el ascenderá al poder es en unos tres años y eso decir mucho cuando apenas en su niño ¿Lo han captado?

-Si, Otokage-sama.

-Tengo un plan para que podamos conseguir el dinero y los recursos necesarios hasta que la aldea este estable pero eso tiene un problema que les platicare despues. Otro problema, la fuerza shinobi, estamos en un estado muy bajísimo, según información de los anteriores cuatro del sonido, Orochimaru planeaba usar a los ninjas de Oto para lanzar un ataque en siete meses en el examen Chunin que se celebrara en konoha y si bien eso podía dar una impresión buena a las demás naciones, es decir ¿una menor y pudo derrotar a konoha con la mas débil de las cincos naciones? Eso es un problema, un ataque frontal seria desastrosos.

-¿Por qué razón, Otokage-sama?

-Para aclarar, odio la guerra así que no crean que soy partidario a ellas pero igual se algo de ella….ese ataque causaría daño a konoha pero despues ¿Qué mas? Nada, el ataque solo seria eso un ataque, en un momento despues konoha atacaría y destruiría hasta las cenizas a Oto, un ataque sorpresa es un buen plan pero un contrataque seria nuestra perdición.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

-Es un ejemplo pero también para que entiendan que el plan de la invasión esta cancelada. Este ejemplo muestra que nuestro estado militar es deficiente. Como sabrán, Utakata que es un poderoso shinobi de kiri, la aldea conocida como la neblina sangrienta, analizo a nuestros shinobis, son pocos los que tienen habilidad aquí, estamos usando la cantidad que la calidad y aquello es una debilidad. Nuestra fuerza militar es débil y si nos lanzamos a una guerra, pues seriamos destruidos.

-Como abran oído a Otokage-sama, estamos en mal estado tanto económico como militarmente pero…también la aldea, esta dañada y hay varias personas que no tienen hogar, si bien tenemos bases oculta por todo la tierra del sonido, eso no ayuda. No se olviden del asunto con la caza que tiene Otokage-sama, aunque cerremos las comunicaciones, en poco tiempo las demás aldeas sabrán quien es nuestro Kage.

-Gracias Guren, me da pena que mis problemas vendrán a la aldea pero nos puedo dejarlos atrás, por ello debo hacerles fuerte. Tengo varios planes pero son cuestionables…para empezar, tengo buenos términos con personas de la tierra de las olas y como sabrán que salve a la princesa Koyuki, la Daymio de aquella tierra, tengo buen trato con ella.

-Ya veo Otokage-dono, con la ayuda de ellos podemos mejorar la aldea y conseguir fondos pero ¿eso es suficiente?-Hanzaki pregunto con extrañez, le impresionaba que Naruto supiera hablar sobre la situación correctamente pero necesitaban ayuda o un modo de mejorar. Hanzaki pensaba que un niño con la posición de Kage, no importa que tan fuerte es, era demasiado para alguien tan joven. Naruto finalmente abrió los ojos y miro al jefe de clan fuma con frialdad.

-no desconfíes de mi, Hanzaki. Tengo un plan que nos ayudara pero…este es el asunto y del porque esta discusión es información clase-S…el plan es llamado "Plan Zombie"….escuchen con atención que no lo repetiré una vez mas, yo no deseo el poder para causar daño o controlar a los demás. Lo hago para proteger a quienes me aprecian ,si Otogakure me es leal y me aprecia los suficiente aun con mis problemas ,entonces debo de hacer todo lo posibles para hacerlo mejorar y protegerlos como guiarlos a un mejor futuro.

-¿Qué quiere decir, Otokage-sama?-Pregunto confundido Kimimaro, Guren y Utakata tenia una leve idea de lo que quería hablar Naruto pero se mantuvieron callados a la espera de la palabra del rubio. Por mientras Naruto saco de su túnica blanca y morada, un pergamino y lo lanzo en el centro de la sala donde se desenrollo y mostro un diagrama de varias cosas y todos entendieron a que se refería el Otokage, ya que ahí decía claramente la técnica Edo tensei. Suigetsu abrió los ojos y chiflo impresionado, Tayuya solo bufo restándole importancia al asunto, Kimimaro y Juugo no objetaron nada, el jefe Habashira se mostro horrorizado y Hanzaki se mostro escéptico y miro con el ceño fruncido a Naruto.

-Explíquese Otokage-dono.

-Orochimaru fue un estúpido, escuchen y recuerdan, la arrogancia es un veneno que puede obstaculizar tu crecimiento en las artes shinobis. Orochimaru vio este jutsu como un arma, puede ser pero les diré que el jutsu es una mina de oro. Capaz de traer a los muertos a la tierra de los vivos y usarlos para la batalla pero y si ¿se usara para otra cosa?

-¿Otra cosa?

-Vieron a aquellos ninjas ¿no? En la batalla, ellos estaban muertos pero en un momento habían derrotado a casi la mayoría de nuestros ninjas, según me dijo aquí Suigetsu. Imagínense si esos ninjas poderosos fueran revividos y modificando el sello, harían que fueran como si estuvieran vivos y usarlos como medio para avanzar.

-¿Avanzar? ¡Explicarte de una jodida vez, rubio imbécil!

-en fin, Tayuya, la cuestión es ¡Entrenar! ¡Enseñar! ¡Heredar! Ellos poseen técnicas, métodos de entrenamientos, conocimientos de las demás aldeas ninjas. Ahora imagínense si poseyera el modo de revivir a ninjas más poderosos tales…como algunos Kages.

-¡Imposible! ¡¿Cómo consiguió eso, Otokage-sama?

-Orochimaru parece que se mantuvo en la búsqueda de muestra de ADN de varios Kages, de todas las naciones ninjas, el planeaba usarlo para matar al sandaime hokage en la invasión. En su lavatorio encontré la muestra de ADN de poderosos ninjas y siendo tan grandes ellos debieron tener estudiantes, con un poco de esfuerzo y haciendo que todos nuestros shinobis entrenen hasta el cansancio bajo el mando de los revividos….en sietes meses, nuestros shinobis tendrán una gran fuerza, no solo eso, combinando la información de estos Kages, la creación de una academia ninja se dará a la perfección.

-Increíble…..es cierto, con eso, un ninja podía volverse invencible pero ¿Cuáles ninjas podrías revivir?

-A varios pero lo mas notorios son ,el primer Hokage Hashirama Senju ,el segundo hokage Tobirama Senju ,el tercer Raikage ,el tercer Kazekage , el segundo Tsuchikage Mu ,el segundo Mizukage como el mas poderoso shinobi del clan Hozuki ,el notorio ninja Salamandra Hanzo o el primer Amekage ,además contando a Toroi ,Pakura ,Gari ,Ameyuri Ringo ,Fuguki suikazan , , Jinin Akebino , Jinpachi Munashi , Kushimaru Kuriarare ,Mangetsu Hozuki quienes fueron los anteriores espadachines de la neblina ,un poseedor de Byakugan Hizashi Hyūga y obtenidos por mi ,Ginkaku y Kinkaku ,los hermanos oro y plata pero para finalizar la sorpresa a el colmillo blanco de konoha ,Sakumo Hatake y finalizando a Kagami Uchiha ,Shisui Uchiha y pero no menos importante a Madara Uchiha.

Decir que estaban sorprendidos era decir que Killerbee era muy bueno en el rap, cosa que no lo es. Casi todos tenían una expresión de sorpresa, excepto Habashira que estaba en el suelo ahogándose con su propia saliva y Suigetsu que estaba entre excitado por conocer y aprender de los caídos miembros de la anterior generación de los espadachines de la neblina como a la vez conocer al Mizukage quien fue parte de su clan ya hace tiempo pero también estaba triste al recordar la muerte de su hermano además de enojado con Orochimaru por haber profanado en la tumba de Mangetsu. Todos los demás estaban pensando a mil por hora ,todos ellos eran ninjas de temer y poder ,ser enseñados por algunos de ellos en ese tiempos era algo que hasta mataría a tu mejor amigo ,en especial con Madara ,Hashirama y Tobirama que hasta hoy en día fueron considerados bestias en el campo de batalla pero no se olvidaban de los otros ,de Hanzo que logro pelear a la par contra los tres Sannin ,de Sakumo hatake ,el colmillo blanco de konoha que se decía estaba a la par de los Sannin ,de Shisui Uchiha que era conocido como el Teletrasnportador ,de Kagami Uchiha ,un poderoso Uchiha durante la segunda guerra ninja ,oh quien no olvidaba al Tsuchikage Mu quien fue conocido como el hombre invisibles por sus Jutsus de invisibilidad y sigilos ,con él se crearía los mejores ANBU jamás producidos ,también estaba el tercer raikage que murió derrotando a mas de diez mil ninjas de Iwa ,eso demostraba cual poderoso era ,el tercer Kazekage considerado el shinobi de Suna mas poderoso de todos los tiempos por el dominio de su arena de hierro. Las probabilidades eran inmensas.

Naruto lo sabía y sabía que usando a aquellos ninjas, él seria simplemente dios pero él no quería eso, él tuvo un solo maestro y ese fue Zabuza además de que no quería ser codicioso. Tenía un plan y era entrenar bajo el mando de Hashirama para dominar el elemento madera y quizas con Gari en el elemento explosivo, nada más. Naruto planeaba usar el elemento madera para crear arboles que usaran como materia prima y venderlo por toda la naciones secretamente y así obtener dinero, con Guren usando su elemento cristal obtendría una buena ganancia y así la economía de la aldea mejoraría, solo necesitaba el elemento madera para completar con ese plan. Por otro lado recordó sobre la muestra de ADN de Kinkaku y Ginkaku, quien diría que su Benihisago tuviera aun sangre seca pero buena, eso era para despues.

-Esto…es interesante…tales ninjas con tal fama es una fortuna si se usa de ese modo….pero el jutsu necesita sacrificio vivos Otokage-dono ¿Cómo…?

-Si, sé que estas pensando, si bien soy un poco pacifista, soy shinobi, vivimos en la muerte, que eso no cambie ¿los sacrificios? Usaremos a los criminales que están atrapados, a los mas peligrosos se le usara para el jutsu, es como una ejecución pero…también existe otro modo. Junto a mi Bijuu he desarrollado un modo para que los cuerpos no tengan limitaciones ,usando chakra de Kurama pero que pasa a un proceso de limpieza para eliminar la toxicidad ,usare ese chakra para darle forma física a los revividos ,pero el chakra debe de ser alto para cada sujeto así que me tomara días recolectar y limpiar el chakra correctamente…pero el jutsu en si durara un año y así las almas serán liberadas sin regreso alguno ,claro que hare que dejen los secretos de todas sus técnicas y entrenamientos pero igual solo durara un año ¿entendieron? Así que…. Den su voto ante el plan o niegan se si quieren.

-….Esto es….genial…-Soltó de improvisto Suigetsu acomodándose a su ancha en su asiento. El joven Hozuki sonrió maliciosamente mirando a dirección del rubio- No importa si usas a personas vivas, son basuras y es mejor que sean útiles a la aldea. No te acomplejes Otokage-san, yo como jefe del clan Hozuki y toda esa basura, doy mi voto al plan zombie y el uso de prisioneros vivos.

-Mph, sádico como siempre ¿eh? ¿Pez $%#? Yo como…matriarca del…clan uzumaki doy el jodido voto de que usemos el plan zombie y matemos a los malditos violadores que a mi opinión deberían de sufrir aun mas.

-Yo como jefe del clan Kuroichi doy mi voto al plan zombie pero doy mi voto al uso del chakra del Kyubi, no me gusta que usen la vida humana así.

-Yo como jefe de clan Kaguya doy mi voto para todo, mi voluntad es suya Otokage-sama.

-Como jefe del hospital, yo Habashira doy voto al plan zombie…..pero me niego en el uso de personas vivas, serán desalmados pero no hay que ensuciarnos nuestras manos. Me alegro que no sea como nuestro… _Shodaime_ , Otokage-sama ya que antes jamás se nos pedía nuestra opinión además de tener una alternativa a la situación, es alguien de admirar Otokage-sama.

-Estoy de acuerdo, usted es joven pero noble Otokage-Dono. Como jefe de clan Fuma doy mi voto en el plan Zombie y el medio es decisión suya, solo pido que a mi heredera Sasame tenga como entrenador alguno de esos ninjas, así el clan Fuma obtendrá la fama que alguna vez tuvo en el pasado.

-Y así se hara…Utakata, Guren ¿Ustedes que dicen? –Pregunto Naruto mirando a sus concejales y manos derechas que estaban un poco pensativos…en realidad Utakata estaba pensando que Naruto era un bastardo suertudo que parecía siempre sorpréndelo y Guren estaba pensando que efectivamente Naruto haría que Otogakure fuera reconocida. Al final los dos se miraron y le asintieron en silencian, aceptando su plan. Naruto suspiro- Como se ha dicho, el plan zombie ha sido aprobado, tenemos sietes meses para mejorar nuestra fuerza militar además debemos de mejorar en muchísimos aspecto, tales como la medicina ¿Cómo haremos eso?

-Pienso podíamos conseguir información sobre ninjutsu medico de algunos de nuestros aliados o cuando consigamos suficiente dinero, dar equipo al hospital o crear mas Otokage-sama.

-Me parece bien, mmm en fin ¿Alguien tiene un tema que hablar?

-De hecho yo tengo uno Otokage-Dono.

-¿Ah si? ¿Y que es Hanzaki?

-Simple, es sobre los estudios de Kekkei Genkai….vera, unos de mis miembros de mi clan, una chica que fue leal a Orochimaru llamada Kagero, tuve que discutir con ella porque ella deseaba atacarle señor, cuando se calmo logre que me informara sobre algunas cosas sobre Orochimaru y sus investigaciones sobre las líneas de sangre, creo que es posible emular Kekkei Genkai y otorgándoselo a un ninja, no por nada Orochimaru pareció obtener el elemento metal.

-Interesante, eso aumentaría el status de la aldea. Bien, tu junto a mi y esa chica Kagero investigaremos las notas de Orochimaru…. Entonces ¿algo mas?

-Pues si….hay algo mas….-Esta vez provenía de Habashira pero parecía nervioso cosa que llamo la atención a Naruto y usando su habilidad sensorial noto que el jefe medico estaba apenado. Naruto curioso centro su atención a Habashira.

-¿Qué sucede?

-como sabrá ,solo hay pocos clanes pero…como se lo explico ,actualmente usted ,Tayuya-san ,Kimimaro-san y Suigetsu-san son los únicos miembros actuales que portan el apellido de un clan extinto….solo usted Otokage-sama ,Kimimaro-san y Suigetsu-san poseen un Kekkei Genkai…

-¿yo? ¿Kekkei Genkai? ¡Oh si! Mi dominio de los cincos elementos es considerado una línea de sangre ¿Por qué es tan importante mencionarlo dattebayo?

-Porque en cada aldea ninja hay una ley llamada "Restauración de clanes" donde el último miembros macho de un clan casi extinto que posea un Kekkei Genkai debe de tener varias descendencia que garantiza el futuro del dicho clan, en poca palabra, el último del clan debe de tener varias esposas para poder tener varios herederos.

Cuando Habashira termino de hablar, todos guardaron silencio tratando de pensar algo coherente. Naruto abrió la boca sorprendido mientras que Suigetsu se mantuvo quieto por unos segundos antes de que su nariz soltara un chorro de sangre mandándolo directamente al suelo ,Utakata sintió como su ojo derecho temblaba ,Guren movió la cabeza a un lado y agradecía que no haya fundando un clan por su elemento cristal aunque igual ella era mujer ,tal ley no le afectaba ,también era igual a Tayuya pero ella estaba pensando en quizas enguachar a cierto rubio que todos conocemos ,Juugo miro preocupado a Kimimaro que solo mantenía una mascara estoca aunque se sentía raro dentro suyo ,no sabia si era vergüenza o angustia ,Hanzaki solo suspiro ,la ley era bien conocida pero igual le parecía que seria un problema para la vida amorosa de los jóvenes. Naruto se recompuso rápidamente cuando escucho el cacareo de Kurama y no pudo evitar sonrojarse por algunos pensamientos.

-bueno….bueno…coff, nosotros….discutiremos eso….para despues…así que, yo me voy ¡nos vemos!-Desactivando los sellos de silencio, Naruto salió rápidamente de la habitación con la mejillas rojas. Dejando atrás a los concejales confundidos, excepto Tayuya que sonriera a más no poder.

Oh como se divertiría con el chico.


End file.
